Vigilante's Arise
by RoyalPrideMonster
Summary: When she rose out of the water that fateful night it all changed on how the World would forever see her. Knowing that she could never be like her cousin Kara Danvers took to the shadows of National City and assumed the role of a legend in hiding. Enter a world where she came out not as the majestic Supergirl, but as the anonymous streak known by millions as "The Blur."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pilot part 1

* * *

 **A/N: So I swallowed by pride that I had for Smallville and as great as that show was let's face it. It's never coming back. So I was introduced to Supergirl by my friend who watches all the DC shows like Arrow, The Flash, Gotham, and Legends of Tomorrow and I've got to admit, Supergirl is AWESOME! So I decided to try at this AU fic loosely based of Clark Kent's alter ego before he become known as the Man of Steel. For those of you who know what I'm talking about, you're in for a twist, for those of you who don't. See season eight through nine of Smallville. Enjoy and I welcome any kind of criticism weather its good or bad.**

* * *

 _Speed_

 _That is what I always thought I was upon coming into this brand new world many years ago. I knew that once my very skin bathed in the light of your Earth's yellow sun I would gain abilities that Kryptonians naturally inherited since the day Rao had created us. Just like my cousin I knew that I would have the exact same powers as him but I couldn't help but admire the passion for moving faster than a human eye could predict. After all, it was the first of my gifts to manifest that day when I tried to run away from my adopted home with Eliza and Jeramiah. I remembered my vision being blurry from the wet tears as I ran. It wasn't until I heard a faint boom in my wake until I realized I wasn't moving at a natural pace. I found everything around me speeding by rather quickly, the road, buildings, trees, and not once did I feel tired. For the rest of that day all I could remember was being at the top of a spinning yellow globe in Metropolis city, not even once comprehending how I managed to get up there. It wasn't like as if I flew, no I know I didn't fly, I moved. I cried in a fetal position when I felt his embrace wrap around me. Yes, Kal-El was there. He shushed me gently as the wind blew through my face. He carried me back to the Danvers residence and I was surprised to see Eliza, Jeramiah, and even Alex their waiting for me. The trauma was so much that I was told by my sister that I passed out at that moment from exhaustion and crying. That was also one of the last times I ever truly saw my baby now grown cousin closely._

 _The memories came back the next day when I awoke from my sleep. Surprisingly the only thing that was on my mind was the moving, the adrenaline, and the rush I felt during that somewhat bad time from the day before. It wasn't until then when I realized that my powers had started to develop. I hoped that more would have been manifesting but they didn't. When I gave up on the unexpected I thought might as well see what I can do with what I've got._

 _I learned to embrace it. It took many months including the help of my adopted parents but I embraced it, the speed. Yes I stand corrected the speed became my obsession, my passion, the one thing I relied on without being lectured or put down. How could I? If anything you couldn't even see me. I was always gone before you knew it, in the blink of an eye. Now I wasn't always as fast as I am now. No it took years to master that ability. In fact when the rest of my powers finally came such as my strength, my supposedly invulnerability, my heat vision, my super hearing, my x-ray vision, and even my flight, not once did I ever abandoned the speed. Alex never approved of me moving around a lot. I know she was just trying to keep me safe. But sometimes the lectures were too much. I even remembered during our years in College when I literally ran half way across the world just to escape the harsh sister talk she would bestow upon me for running around the track field so fast I nearly caused a twister to form. Good thing we were the only ones on campus during that Yahtzee event._

 _But let's go back to square one shall we? Speed is what I thought I was from the start. I am not one to brag but personally I think nothing in this world can keep up with me, except for maybe my cousin who's probably just as fast as me but he's good in my book. The point I am trying to make is that I was always told that I was destined for something greater and that is what my story is about. When you see that red cape people expect to see the most powerful man in the world, maybe even the universe, but let me tell when you see that dash zoom across the streets of National City or any part of the world, that is me. I am "it". My name is Kara Zor- El. And I am what you see._

* * *

Kara rose from the cold water, not that it bothered her in the least and stood on the wing of the damaged broken plane. Using her ability to fly after so many years of not once practicing really did a number on her energy but it was quickly restored as soon as she realized the goal she had just accomplished. She did it! She saved the plane! She turned to her left and saw her beloved sister staring back at her. It was indeed a sight for sore eyes. Alex stared into the eyes of her adopted relative with a shocked scowl on her face but the girl outside of the plane quickly focused her x ray vision and noticed that some will soon start to stare as well. It was almost all too quick for Kara as she heard the spinning blades of the news copters that were heading her way in all directions. Being unable, more like choosing not to fly and reacting the only way she could, Kara disappeared just as the spot light shined on the very place her feet were not even a second ago.

A lot of the passengers except Alex screamed upon hearing the loud echo that bombarded not just the plane, but the water in the bay they were currently floating on. Quickly recovering from the sea level turbulence almost every passenger tried their best to look out of the windows, trying to see if there indeed was anything abnormal out there. And sure there was in the line of sight, a sonic boom cloud that was geared towards the city. Many pulled out their high definition cameras to snap a pic and some even recorded the swiftly waters in order to hopefully catch something. Alex was the only one who knew that "that" something was probably already half way across the city and this time. Maybe even the World.

She ran. She did what she always thought was best she ran so fast everything was slow around her. Kara grinned wickedly as she zoomed, her hair dried up quickly through the fast current and she cackled loudly as she made a counter spin around a well-dressed man who dropped his coffee upon seeing the big screen on the side of a broadcast building. Time seemed to stop as she swift back to him and scooped up his spilled beverage before placing it back into his frozen hand and in the blink of an eye she was gone again. She glimpsed over her shoulder and saw that he had a confused look on his face, wondering how his coffee got back into his hand before realizing that he had dropped it.

This wasn't exactly a good deed since the moment she turned back forward she was heading towards a royal blue Lamborghini Aventador which she swore was being driven by none other than her boss Cat Grant. Reacting in under several milliseconds Kara drifted to the side and sped down the open road, not noticing that she was heading towards a rather large alley way with a dead end. She kept herself on her toes and sped up to the right side of the brick wall. As soon as she reached the very top she twisted to the right and in an odd sharp pattern she ran back down to the bottom and proceeded to zoom up the skyscraper that was several blocks away.

Kara now stood crouched at the top of tallest antenna and started down to the streets below. Her gleefulness was interrupted by the sight of the flames that now coated the brick building in the alley. She gasped while placing her palms to her chest but blew a huge raspberry when she saw that the blazing inferno was calming down on its own. Soon there almost looked like as if nothing had happened to the structure and if anyone was up there with her, nobody would've noticed that with a single swoosh, they had missed her run down the skyscraper.

" _The passengers of flight 237 appear to have an unseen guardian angel when many have reported to be nothing in the wake of the landing except for what could be identified as a sound barrier ring that could still be seen across the waters of the bay as we speak along with a recording from a smart phone filmed by one of the copilots of the plane who stated that he saw something drifting across the waves before blasting off into the night of National City_."

Kara squealed and ran across the room at un-identifying speeds with a large cheese and meat pizza in her mouth.

" _Lana Wynn is live at the scene."_

" _Thank you Rick, guardian angel or human wrecking ball there is destruction all over Auto Bender Bridge but luckily a freelance photographer from the plane managed to capture the very shot of the sonic boom being created along with another phone recording of the loud tremor left by the moving object_."

Kara snarled at the slight insult but focused on the recording of the shocked passengers aboard the plane and soon everyone yelled upon hearing the loud noise that vibrated the downed vessel. The young women was about to search for the remote when the television was suddenly paused.

She turned around and was greeted with the grim face of her sister.

"Oh my God" Kara ignored her shock.

"I know!" she squealed through her grin. The Kryptonian zoomed up to Alex and gave her an unintended bear hug. When she cried out in pain she quickly deprived herself and apologized before becoming energetic again.

"I still can't believe I did it."

"Yeah, neither can I, are you ok?" Kara gave her a skeptical look not knowing if Alex knew the answer and that she should be asking the human that. When the alien kept rambling Alex interrupted her as if on cue.

"I need a drink."

"Right, right we should celebrate." Faster than Alex could predict Kara disappeared from her spot and before the older one could move her head towards the kitchen her sister was back in front of her holding the glass of stinging scotch. Alex took the drink gracefully while Kara spoke.

"It's been so long I almost forgot how to fly, I mean not that I care if I could cause we both know that's not what I prefer and I don't plan to do that again for a while but hey, how else was I supposed to steer the plane into the water. And I didn't exactly let people see me cuz I was gone right before they knew exactly who I…." Alex interrupted her once again.

"What were you thinking!?" the room went silent.

"You exposed yourself, to the world. They saw you Kara. They say what you did and you can't take that back." Kara could tell where this was going but decided to defend herself.

Ok first off, nobody truly saw me…and second of all. I don't want to take it back." her sister gave her a "really?" look.

"I…I've always felt the need to help people and tonight I finally got that chance. I mean not in the way that you think because I always figured it would be like from the shadows among humanity. You know I didn't travel two-thousand light years just to be an assistant." Alex's face became one of worry.

"What if people figured out who you are? What you are Kara? You know it's not safe for you to do anything like what you just did especially if you condone vigilantism. You are fast Kara, but don't ever do anything like that ever again do you hear me?" it struck Kara's heart faster than the day she first ran. She figured her sister would be proud of her but instead like most things, she got the complete opposite results.

Unable to handle the tension any longer she disappeared from the spot and the door to her room closed simultaneously. Alex groaned. She hated it when her sister used her blinding speed when it came to stuff like this.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." with that being said, the heir to the Danvers family left the complex while locking the door.

* * *

" _Good morning National City, are top story, the only story anyone is talking about. Who was the mysterious thing that saved the plane of flight 237?_ "

Kara walked into the building owned by one of the greatest and richest bachelorettes despite being in her early fifties, Cat Grant.

" _Despite our extensive efforts, no one is still able to identify the odd object which people are now starting to confirm it as an "it_ ". The women's shoulders tensed and turned away from the huge flat screen TV to make it to her working station when her coworker Winn spoke up in absolute protest.

"A plane saving, water skiing fast object? How is the world supposed to take "it" seriously when it can't even reveal itself? I mean what Metropolis gets him and we get some kind of vigilante unable to be seen by the human eye." Meanwhile Kara focused her super hearing as she made her way into her boss's office.

"Now I know many of you are used to being second best but it's new to me. The most incredible event in the history of National City and yet we don't even know what it is." Her top executives and reporters were in her office standing at attention almost like as if she was a focused drill sergeant while the many screens behind her showed a blurry image of something leaving the sonic boom. With captions saying "What is that".

"There is nothing much to go on other than the fact that we all know that that wasn't Superman leaving the scene."

"I'm guessing whatever it was broke the laws of physics because if it broke the sound barrier at sea level we would've still been able to see what it was after leaving the ring behind but that thing was pretty much an unseen dash."

"Maybe it was Superman. He just didn't want to attract attention in National City. Or not." He finished that sentenced when everyone laid eyes on him. James Olsen spoke up last.

"Or maybe it's something that was just trying to do the right thing."

"You make a good point James." The dark man smiled upon hearing her remark.

"Do you truly think the Man of Steel himself was actually involved with this? It is hard to tell considering the work done last night wouldn't exactly be his style." The man shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't think so. Not to mention, why would that thing take off at sea level when it could've just flied off into the sky? For all we know the thing probably just helped land the plane into submission, we still have yet to hear from the pilots themselves." Kara nearly sighed in relief when everyone around them nodded their heads in understanding. She definitely wasn't going to fly for the next few years.

"But if it's anything like him, it's a hero. We may not know where it is at this point but. It'll be back." the former photographer finished with confidence in his baritone voice.

"It better be, cuz this thing is exactly what I need to save the tribune. Besides fatty foods there is nothing people love more than not a majestic hero, but an infamous and anonymous vigilante." The whole room went silent upon hearing what Cat Grant had just branded the mysterious speedster.

"We are going to put it online and in the paper but we need images, we need video. We need an interview and exclusive content so go. Go get me whatever that "thing" is." Everyone practically bowed their heads to the media mogul and left to do their jobs. Kara soon followed but was stopped by her boss.

"And Kiera?" the alien with glasses turned around almost using her speed.

"Go get me a lettuce wrap." The women nodded and typically walked out the office.

Kara ignored James and made her way towards Winn's desk to whisper in his ear.

"Winn, I need to talk to you on the roof." The young man was shocked at first but he didn't get a chance to show it as his secret crush ran towards the elevator.

* * *

He climbed up the last few steps of the helipad platform and there she was, Kara Danvers with her back towards him.

"Uh Kara, whatever you need to say can you make this quick I am not really use to being this high up?" he shuddered when he could've sworn he heard the building swish. She sighed out loud to let out her tension.

"Ok um Winn, I'm going to tell you something about me that only three people in my life know. Can I trust you?" she sounded serious so she got the exact response that she wanted.

"Good um, I really want someone to be excited for me and I…there's something about me that for most of my life I have run from it, both literally and metaphorically and last night. I embraced who I am and I don't wanna stop."

"Oh my God you're a lesbian." She gasped at that remark.

"Oh Kara this is exactly why you're not into me this is, this is great news."

"I am not gay." Now it was his turned to gasp.

"I'm…I'm "it". I am the thing." Winn just couldn't comprehend where this was going. The women hunched her shoulders while quickly working up the courage to admit her identity once and for all.

"I am the one who helped save the plane, I created the sonic boom." One look from Winn's face and she could already tell he was thinking that she was crazy.

"Yeah sure ok." He chuckled like an immature teen and slowly turned around to walk back to the steps. But what Winn didn't know was that would be the last doubtful mistake he every made in his life. A ringing swoosh hit both his ear drums and he saw Kara sunshine Danvers standing right beside the steps to get off the helipad. He blinked several times, unable to believe what he just saw.

"How did you…" before he could finish his sentence the girl who he had grown quite fond of disappeared from her spot and he felt a vibrating jolt around his neck.

"Do that." The startled man turned around and there she was, standing nearly at the edge of the CatCo building with his tie loosely tied around her neck. His theory was correct as he touched his collar and his fingers didn't pick up any trace of the fabric he had around it seconds ago.

This day sure was full of surprises because due to the gullible grin that Kara was giving him, she wasn't done showing off.

"You're…" before he could blink Kara zoomed out of his vision and this gave him the courage and curiosity to actually approach the edge despite his somewhat fear of heights. Down in the clear as day streets Winn could've sworn he saw a whooshing figure zig zagging all around the intersections before quickly making its way up several buildings across the sky line. If this was a cartoon his jaw would've dropped all the way to the rooftop floor. He just couldn't believe that his coworker was actual running. That is if he could call it that, across the tall structures of the city and making her way down in under a few seconds every time only to go back up another. His eyes were set on the nearest building and despite being quite the distance, he could tell the little figure waving its arms in the air was Kara.

This was so much to take in but at this point Winn didn't care anymore. His friend had powers, she could move fast. Faster than anything he had ever seen. She could even give the big guy in Metropolis a literal run for his money. He was brought back into reality when he now felt someone behind him.

"You're, you're "it"." he looked down and was surprised to find his tie back onto his collar, the fabric neatly tied back together as if nothing had touched it in the first place.

"Yup." She grinned and she did what she did best, she sped off down the building and right back to face him.

"It's me Winn, guess that makes me National City's…vigilante." She zoomed towards him, grabbed his hand and the two were gone, leaving the helipad platform empty as it was minutes ago.

* * *

"What happened to the plane Vortox? You were ordered to bring it down." The voice spoke over the image of the tanned bald humanoid.

"Our trapped worked. The DEO agents were on board and the bomb detonated." The second humanoid in the flesh countered.

"Then why aren't they dead?"

"The thing, whatever it was it helped the plane into submission." His superior gave him a confused look.

"What is it? I am rather impressed that something of Earth could move so fast."

"It isn't of Earth and it is most likely not the powerful Kal-El. You should remember that Zor-El saved his child before Krypton's destruction." There was a pause in the dark atmospheric air.

"The child of Zor-El and Alura In-Ze." The bone protruding skull nodded.

"It is working with the humans. Most likely under the conditions of vigilantism." The face in the hologram took in the information.

"It has taken to the shadows such as us. Nothing must interfere. You are instructed to eliminate the human operatives. You can add the elusive Kryptonian to the list." The alien in the tunnel's face grew more stoic than ever.

"I can't promise her death won't be public, or messy." The last words came out coldly.

"Human casualties are irrelevant. Threaten the child. Take it out of its adopted element. And you shall be rewarded handsomely." The taking man in the image ceased and the bearded man took the lethal looking one sided axe off the built in shelve.

"If it is what I think it is, Alura In-Ze's child. Then it will pay for its mother's debts. And so will the city.

* * *

Winn softly chewed on his box of take out while he was waiting for Kara to come out with her first prototype super suit. During their ride down the elevator at work several hours ago Kara went so far as to admit that she was Superman's cousin. Normally this would've given him a heart attack but first of all he wasn't old and second of all, with everything that happened so far since yesterday, it kind of made him put two and two together. What was mostly on his mind was the color theme that Kara decided to choose. Although all black wasn't her color he respected Kara's decision. Besides, if she was supposed to be an anonymous vigilante, what was good about sticking to the catch if citizens of National City started seeing red and blue all over their nation? Not to mention Kara told him her life story on how she grew accustomed to the manifestation of her first superpower, speed.

"So how is it?" he yelled over the sound of the funky groovy music playing from the living room stereo.

"I am not running around the city in this thing." she came out from the other side of the complex in an extremely tight black one piece spandex diver suit that hugged her skin and left her feet bare.

"I didn't even do swimming and isn't this a man suit?" she looked up when he didn't give her a direct response. Instead he was blushing heavily and did his best not to squeal.

"Winn?" she followed his gaze and moved her eyes down to her crotch. Officially knowing what he was looking at.

"Oh my God!" she disappeared from her spot in a zoom and ripped the Rao forsaken thing right of her body once she got back in the closet.

"Where is my ca…never mind!" she shouted to her friend as he personally thought capes were lame.

They gave it another try the next day on their day off from work. And Winn blew a raspberry when he saw Kara walking towards him wearing loose black training shorts, black tank top, and a pair of black trainers. He looked up and noticed that she still had her glasses on which she must've known as well since she took them off the bridge of her nose.

"You look like you are about to go for a jog." She rolled her eyes at the pun and snapped her fingers.

"Winn." He snapped out of his fantasy daze.

"Right, to be a super hero…I mean vigilante you must remain hidden while working outside of the law, shouldn't really be a problem for you considering you look like a flash every time you are running. But, you also need a crime, a hacked into the NCPD and there is a car chase." Kara grinned upon hearing the news.

"I can do a car chase." Before he could give her directions she zoomed out of sight while the window simultaneously opened.

* * *

Kara perched herself at the top of an abandoned building on the far side of the city and focused her super hearing for the sound of police sirens. As if on cue, the Kryptonian disappeared from her spot and drifted through the crowded streets of the city that could be called New York Two. While turning on a side walk she noticed a little girl was frozen in place upon the many other people surrounding her and saw that the girl must have licked the ice cream she was holding a little too hard and was on the verge of splattering on the ground.

Living up to her power Kara moved to the side of the elderly women who could've been none other than the girl's grandmother and took the cone from the small child without her even so much as moving. The alien scooped up the vanilla wad of dessert with the cone and put it right back onto the open palm of the unknown child. Satisfied Kara sped from the scene before the frozen time illusion ceased but what she didn't know was from the eyes of many people she had just passed, from their perspective it was all a blur.

Within seconds she reached the 12 freeway way from where the cop cars were and she sped past them to effortlessly catch up to the pimped out golden 1975 Malibu and from one thrust of her open palm, she crushed the right back tire followed by zooming in front of the vehicle and slamming her shoulder into the hood with just enough force to stop the car from officially moving. She was gone right before all the police cars stopped. The men inside stood with their mouths agape as the black figure left just as quickly as it came.

* * *

Winn was shocked as came back in a complete thirty seconds. He already knew she was fast but, golly he didn't expect her to plan and execute the moment she sped off the window down the building. She was definitely off to a good start.

"Wow Kara." he amazingly praised but his brows quickly furrowed as she had an odd expression on her face.

"These clothes are still tight and itchy." The man was never going to get tired of seeing his friend speed off in a way that almost looks like teleportation.

Later during the afternoon Kara had slipped into another put together super suit. This time she was wearing the same tank top followed by matching skinny jeans and converse but the most distinct aspect was the soot leather trench coat that she had on that fit her a little too big.

"Loose clothing could aid with mobility and not cause too much of a discomfort. Why didn't I think of that." He observed her now concealed body more closely.

"Though I've gotta say. You're starting to come off more like the Matrix." Kara gave him a playful frown but the human and Kryptonian's ears ended up being geared towards Winn's computer that was sitting at the coffee table.

" _West National City Bank reporting at 432 sixth and spring suspects are armed and dangerous."_

"Are you sure you are bullet proof?" the man asked his friend and his only response was a playful slap on the shoulder before disappearing down the building with the infamous whoosh ringing through his ears.

* * *

When she arrived at the top of the bank in all her black attire Kara noticed how the two armed robbers were leaving the building with guns at the ready to fire at anything or anyone that threatened to get in her way. She gave a playful sneer and whistled rather loudly for the robbers to hear.

The two masked men aimed their assault rifles at the taunting whistle that they heard above their heads but were surprised to see no one upon the church like balcony. Once they thought the cost was clear the thieves turned around to face forward and were met with an unseen obsidian force colliding against their faces, instantly knocking them out while dropping their weapons simultaneously. Kara focused her vision of the speed time break and noticed that one of the thugs had already pulled the trigger after barley letting go of his illegal firearm. Several of the speeding pieces of led were already heading towards the escaping citizens who were running out of the assaulted government and city owned building in shock.

Wasting no time the Kryptonian moved swiftly through the supposed frozen air and caught three bullets considering they were the closest fired from the MP-5K. She then skidded across the cement floor and extended her leg out in order for the bullets to collide against her shin considering they were headed towards a rather cute couple who had fallen to the ground while the man shielded his lover. Kara took this opportunity to take her leave and pushed herself back up to her sneakered feet and before anyone knew what came, it was gone without a trace.

* * *

Winn pored himself a glass of orange juice when he jolted nearly spilling his drink when the sound of coins clanging on the linoleum kitchen table filled his eardrums. The young hacker turned around and was met with Kara standing in his wake with her palm on the table. When she lifted it she grinned as Winn's brows rose upon realizing that what she left on the table wasn't coins but dented lead bullets from her quick trip as the City's vigilante. He laughed in complete amazement and offered her a well-deserved glass of orange juice in which Kara took gratefully.

That evening as the sun was going down Winn noticed that by the garbage bin laid the dark soot jacket along with the worn out converse shoes. He picked them up in curiosity, wondering why Kara had disposed of her "Matrix gear".

"Hey Kara?" he yelled over the side of the complex.

"If you want I could maybe or…" his ideas on restoring the jacket went to the garage with the shoes as he dropped the huge piece of leather in shock.

Kara sure knew how to make an entrance as she slowly walked into his view with the sound of heavy heels echoing throughout the hard clean floor. She now stood with her arms loose to her sides so he could get a better view of what he assumed was her final outfit. And by God he knew he said it to himself before when he thought black wasn't suited for Kara but now he was starting to have second thoughts.

The young women stood tall and proud as she flexed her fingers which her nails were now painted a polished jet black. She wore a tight black t shirt with matching Denim pants and shiny high heel biker boots that the pant legs disappeared into but what mostly caught Winn's eye was the black low collar long sleeve double breasted twin tailed coat that she had snuggly around her shoulders. The tails of the coat nearly reaching passed her ankles. Her face somehow resembled remarkable beauty as her hair was long and loose around her shoulders, obsidian Charlotte Tilbury Matte Revolution Lipstick painted her plump buxom lips followed by the pampered eye liner across her glossy eyelashes. Kara Danvers had underwent a unique transformation, and horrifying was not one of them.

"Wow." was the only word that came out the tech geek's mouth.

Kara grinned revealing her pearly white teen and stood straight in front of the large mirror, admiring her ultimate look. Winn had finally developed the letters to make sentences in his spinning head.

"Ok, now I know you definitely don't want anything to do with your cousin. You don't even have anything on indicating the "s"." at that moment he thought he had regretted his choice of words when Kara's smiled vanished but she spoke next before he could start with the apology.

"And right you are Winn." She gave him a glance before turning back towards her reflection.

"Despite how he and me are related let's face it. I can never be like him. All my life I thought I could help people the way he did, that I could make a difference by following in his footsteps, that I could one day carry on his legacy if anything were to happen to him. But reality hits us all like a freight train. If I'm going to start using my powers for the greater good its best if I start doing it this way. To be someone who works in the dark to keep others safe, to be a beacon that no one truly knows but can always count on to demolish evil and then vanish without a trace and that is what I know and need to be. My family's code of arms belongs to him Winn. It always was and will be his. I failed my mission when I was sent here by my parents. Now it's time I make my own mission and work through the unseen to accomplish what my Mom said I would." She let out the last few sentences with pride and confidence and was met with the understanding gaze of her best friend as he nodded with a smile.

He didn't need to be a fortune teller to know that challenges would arise in the future, but he was damn well sure that Kara would triumph in the end. The atmosphere changed when the police frequency on Winn's computer rung like the voice of God.

" _Four- alarmed fire at Gates and Igle_."

"I am assuming you can't catch on fire can you?" Kara raised a neatly waxed brow at him and pointed a black nailed finger at the table for Winn to look. When he laid his eyes on the dented metal bullets that littered the linoleum he turned back around to ask her.

"So what does that have to do with what I…" he should have known. Kara was gone from where her boots were and the window was somehow opened without any form of how it was propped out. The man sighed in happiness. He was proud of Kara, for her courage, for her confidence to tell him her secret, and for what she was now doing with her inherited powers just like her cousin. No matter what happened he would be here for her, weather she felt the same way about him or not.

Deciding to officially call it a day Winn packed up his stuff and made his way out of Kara's apartment. He locked the door with a spare key that the young women had given him and he wasted no time to head for the elevator to finally go home.

* * *

After zooming nearly back and forth throughout the city for the fifth time Kara ran to the top of the Nation Crystal glass tower and perched herself on the highest solid platform she could find. The Kryptonian smiled upon feeling the tails of her coat bristle through the cool wind of the night. She absolutely loved the feeling of being at such high altitudes and she knew that she could reach among the stars but that would require flying, the many of her powers that she preferred to keep dormant.

Besides, it was much better to be watching the glistening lights of the darkened city rather to be alone in a void known to many as space.

Kara closed her eyes and listened to the many sounds that National City had to offer. She was on patrol, this was her duty and she had to be vigilant. She heard the voices of thousands upon millions of people, some happy, some sad, some gleeful, and some mad. Kara did her best not to be too open on increasing her hearing rate, the last time she did something like that was many years ago and it took the comforting shushes of Eliza to calm her down as she clawed at her scalp while begging for everything in the world to just go silent.

Her black lips pursed as she focused on a certain sound, a frequency. Something that she wished she hadn't heard and opened her mascara eyes in shock.

" _Sir I have a visual on the Kryptonian am I clear to fire."_

" _You are clear fire at will_." A loud echo of a gun firing filled the atmosphere.

Kara gritted her teeth as she focused harder from where the voices were coming from and to her luck. She spotted the source several miles away from another skyscraper in the distance. She didn't get a chance to use her telescopic vision as a glowing object was heading in her direction followed by another one in its wake. Reacting on instinct Kara entered the speed time break trance and got a better view of what was heading towards her upper body. It was a dart, a sharp metal like dart that began to glow a sickening green every slowed second it kept getting closer. Normally Kara would've quickly chosen to stretch her palm out to catch it but the Kryptonian's train of thought was interrupted by the one feeling she never hoped to experience in her life, Pain, physical pain, a grimly mixture of both headache and nausea.

Understanding the hardened situation and feeling as though her powers would abandon her any second now Kara threw her head back as the sickening dart zoomed right past her nose, causing a burning sensation in her nostrils to commence. Her deed wasn't done yet as she could already feel the second dart heading for her abdomen and making whatever speed she had left in her count, Kara threw herself back off the crystalized building and would've grinned in satisfaction upon knowing that she wasn't shot by the darts if not for the nausea that was pounding at her skull.

As she fell many stories down to the awaiting concrete Kara all of a sudden took in a huge gasp of air, no longer feeling the sickness that she was feeling several seconds ago. Still, she took this time to comprehend what was happening because now was definitely not the time for cockiness. Whatever that was just fired at her actual made her feel fragile and ill. And for a moment she felt as though her powers, her speed were leaving her body permanently. Never again would she take it for granted.

The Kryptonian twisted her body to wear she was now free falling, feeling the wind blow through the edges of her black coat. Using this time to her advantage she glided down to where she now saw her reflection through the barrage of glass windows. She extended her right boot out to the glass as if it was the ground floor and Kara embraced her element with open arms.

The DEO shooter disassembled his long range rifle as he spoke into his communicator to his superior.

"Target has been hit sir, I repeat target has been…" the agent never got a chance to finish as he saw something in the shadows of the high rooftop he was on. There was something up here with him. The man instinctively pulled out his hand gun and stood on his feet just as fast as the highly trained soldier he was.

He fired several rounds into the dark and gasped as a black mist snatched his gun away from him. To add tension to the scene the member who worked for the DEO stood still as the silhouette among the shadows tossed to his feet what appeared to be crushed led bullets and a bent back nine millimeter.

"Who sent you?" Kara spoke coldly through the dark.

The shooter finally put two and two together and panicked upon being in the presence of the Kryptonian he was issued to subdue without any Kryptonite other than the two darts which was the only alien ammunition he was given.

"Oh shit…TARGET IS ON THE MOVE REPEAT TARGET IS ON…." it was all he was able to speak more like yell into his communicator before Kara became a dash in his eyes and snapped the device off his chest before crushing it with her mighty fist. The agent did his best not to shudder as he could faintly make out a nailed polished hand coming towards his face. The fast being flexed her middle and thumb finger and with a flick to his forehead, he was out cold.

Kara knew that whoever he had spoken to had got gotten somewhat of the SOS call he frankly delivered. Someone was looking for her. She was being hunted down in National City. Normally this would give her confidence to locate this potential enemy and bring him or her down to its knees. But after what just happened a while ago made her think otherwise. Whoever was after her, what if they had more of that stuff that made her ill? What if supposedly more of these killers were on other rooftops as she thought?

She couldn't afford to stand around any longer. She made sure that the man was in a comfortable position before she left and crushed the nearby dismantled rifle with her boot. With a tilt of her tailed coat Kara made her way into the shadows and disappeared with a movement so quick.

Director Henshaw sat in the black van in an unknown alley way of National City. The stoic man would never admit it but he was impressed that his assistant's adopted sister was able to evade their elusive abduction. He expected this operation to go rather easy and later transport the Kryptonian to the DEO headquarters for contact and revelations. Perhaps what his assistant said was true. Kara Zor-El was no wear near her prime but if there is one thing she has embraced full control over is her speed. Many of his task force shooters reported seeing a black object moving through the streets and buildings of the city but none of them seemed to get a clear shot. Hank Henshaw however was not one to surrender so quickly. He will just have to wait and plan again until next time.

"I think its best if we completely drop the assault at this point sir." Alex Danvers spoke to her superior as she sat next to him in the passenger seat.

"What makes you say that Agent?" he asked in his grimly and baritone voice.

The women handed him a large tablet that was connected to the DEO tracking satellite around the globe and to his hidden amazement there was a dark object moving half way across the world, **A Blur.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first half of the AU pilot. I'll have the other half up pretty soon. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot part 2

Chapter 2: Pilot part 2

* * *

 **A/N: I want to start off by thanking all the people who have read the first part of the pilot. I can't believe I got more than ten followers on the first day! Thank you all so much I appreciate it. To Silver Vivi I and the rest who have decided to keep up with The Blur. You wanted more of Vigilante's Arise? You got it, Enjoy.**

* * *

Kara sped across the extraordinary long walk road of the Great Wall of China. To her, it was merely a jog from one end of the block to the stop sign and she stopped as soon as she reached the eastern end that led out to the sea and ocean. The women sat down with her knees crossed and folded the tails of her coat behind her so she wouldn't blankly sit on them. The sun had started to come up from the misty horizon and Kara took in the glowing scene like as if it what one of the first things she had ever come across in her life.

For the last few minutes that felt like hours Kara had ran all over the globe at hypersonic speeds. She zoomed though famous landmarks, seas, Mountains, cities, and at one point she even blasted straight through the remote regions of The Bermunda Triangle. What she found funny during that little skit was she could've sworn that out in the distance of the grave waters was a floating blue police public call box that made an awful and irritating grinding gear noise but Kara had already left the triangle before she could here anymore.

She steered her body to where she headed straight up the globe to touch the North polar ice cap followed by tearing through the continent of Asia and the Indian Ocean to touch the very center of Antarctica. Kara settled her sights on the Great Wall and here she was now in self thinking about the events that happened during the night, at the moment it was practically morning considering she was on the eastern side of the planet and the new world was still covered in the blanket of the night at this exact time.

Despite the close call she had almost dealt with Kara reacted the only way she could which was closing her eyes and taking in deep calm breaths. They were gone. Well not truly gone but she was safe. As long as she was literally on the run she knew that she could never be apprehended by whatever secret organization or cult that was officially after her. A clear conscious is what she needed, not a panic attack and the start of what ifs. After all, she did have a job to attend to the next morning on the other side of Earth. She will have to discuss this topic with Winn if she ever got the chance but for now, the Kryptonian meditated using her ancestry tactics and bonded with the calm atmosphere around her.

After several hours of relaxing Kara finally stood up from her spot not once feeling sore or cramped from the sitting position she held for all of a hundred and sixty minutes. She adjusted her coat over her chest and shoulders loving the feeling of the soft cool material between her manicured hands. The Kryptonian let out a long sign and smiled a beautiful black lipped smile before finding herself running back to her apartment in National City, which was thousands of miles away from where she once stood.

* * *

The now meek typical looking Kara Danvers stood alone in the elevator that led to the top business floor of CatCo media Worldwide, she stood shyly slouched in her pink cotton shirt with brown pants and work shoes with her work bag in one hand and her boss's latte and snack lunch in the other. The topic she had been thinking about all morning was itching at her scalp and the young women just couldn't keep it off her mind. During their day off yesterday Winn and Kara had exchanged numbers so that they could keep in contact outside of work and he greeted her early around seven today with a good morning followed by asking her if she had come up with a name to go with her vigilante alter ego that she recently had taken up.

Kara had responded with many lol's along with laugh out loud emojis followed by a long message explaining to Winn how there was no point in naming herself something if she wasn't a superhero and reminded him that if she were to go back to patrolling the streets whether it be night or day then she'd have to stick with what she intended, which was being anonymous.

Winn did seem kind of bummed via text but overall respected her decision. They spent the next half hour chatting over how life was treating them before the two officially started getting ready for work and looking forward to the long day ahead of them with Kara completely forgetting to tell him about the fiasco that she endured the night before.

Winn's question however, still seemed to pick at Kara's brain as she was approaching her destination. Was he right? Should she have come up with some kind of codename for herself? She did after all picked out the design on how her dark suit would look but not once did it ever occur for her to have a name other than her two legal titles from Krypton and Earth. The more she thought the more questions kept popping up and Kara had decided to forget about it. She wasn't her cousin. She would stay true to her intentions and remain where she said she would amongst society. Her self-proclaimed vows and commitments were interrupted by the ring in her back pocket. The Kryptonian put her bag down being extra careful with Miss. Grant's beverage and meal to reach for her phone. The message on her lock screen was enough to almost make her heart skip a beat.

" _U seen the news before coming? No? U r in for a shock_." The text sentence from Winn was finished with three lined up scared face emojis with their hands to their cheeks.

Knowing now that she was in for a big surprise Kara put her phone away and picked up her work bag from the clean elevator floor, putting on her best courage face before the white metallic doors opened as if on cue.

When she stepped in she noticed almost everyone on the floor was staring at the big screen next to the elevator, their faces were complete mixtures of astonished, doubtful, and surprised. With curiosity killing the cat Kara quickly walked towards the group to see what the news was all about, she nearly dropped the sacred latte, food, and bag upon bestowing her eyes to the sight.

The giant flat screen displayed multiple photos of what appeared to be a colossal burn mark on the side of a brick alley way in National City. Some of the pictures were taken from high definition cameras while others were taken from mere smart phones and camcorders. Even an amateur video was played by the point of view camera of a parkour runner who stopped with a faint whoa upon seeing the giant mark. The mark itself to everyone's surprise including Kara's was indeed something to be aweing at. On the wall were two sharply drawn triangles that were put together and tilted to the side at ninety degrees followed by a long jagged dash that ran down almost near the middle of the two twin markings. In the end the whole room knew exactly what it almost resembled, a capitalized "B". The news reporter spoke first before anyone could so much as drop a pin.

" _People have been passing by this region of town all morning to get a glimpse at this huge brand that has been marked on the side of this abandoned storage facility located on 1200 Milton street. We can only assumed that this was the work of the still mysterious entity responsible for aiding the rescue of flight 237 and of course leave it to media magnate Cat Grant to put a name to the "thing". Miss Grant has officially dubbed National City's unseen entity and potential vigilante, "The Blur", and if Twitter is any indicator. The name appears to be catching on."_

Kara was shaking at this point in the small crowd. She could not believe what she was hearing. First she just now noticed thanks to the news that the night she ran down that building in the alley resulted in her unintentionally writing the styled "B" and now her boss had given her a name when she had been arguing with herself about the topic all morning. At this point the Kryptonian wanted to speed out of the very building to go back to the Great Wall, wishing that she had never left that happy zone in the first place. Ignoring the glances she got Kara made her way towards the older women's office

"The Blur?!" the young alien set down the cup holder and practically tossed her bag to the floor.

"We can't name it that." The girl suddenly froze when the aging beauty slowly turned around from her expensive recliner.

"We didn't."

"Right, I'm sorry. It's just uh…I don't want to minimize the importance of this." the women simply ignored the paranoid stutters of her assistant and geared her eyes down to her paper work.

"An elusive entity, shouldn't it not have any sort of title in the first place?" she asked with uncertain.

"I'm sorry darling I just can't hear you over the loud color of your cheap pants."

"If we call it The Blur, something that someone would use out of a long running WB turned CW show. Doesn't that make us so unoriginal and had no choice but to scoop the barrel." The Queen of all Media finally looked up, clearly knowing that her assistant wasn't going to stop rambling until she got a direct answer.

"Is it supposed to be some kinda Hero?"

"I am the Hero." Kara nearly gulped as her boss finally spoke up.

"I stuck a label on the side of this thing. I branded it. It will be forever linked to CatCo, to the tribune, to me. And what do you think is so bad about The Blur?" she stood from her busy desk.

"It is what we see isn't it?" the media mogul walked around the next while waving her arms with a sass.

"Not to mention I'm powerful, and rich, and hot and smart. So if you perceive "The Blur" as anything off some fictional underappreciated show isn't the real problem you?" Kara could not find any word to say in her defense.

"And if you're so smart Kiera. Could you please give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire?" the young one of the two was close to falling down to her knees in order to get back into her boss's good spirits but the whole plan was interrupted by none other than James Olson.

"I printed it. And it's even in a higher resolution than you'd hope for."

"James." Cat said calmly while struggling to keep her cool.

"You are in the middle of interrupting a very craftily worded termination." She waved her hand however in order for him to continue.

"Kara wanted to surprise you but she had a teller friend that works at West National City Bank." There was an awkward pause followed by the confused look on the CEO's face.

"The branch that got robbed." He stated while bending his head towards Kara.

"Right… right I went there. You know it took me awhile to park my car in the streets the one way streets are so confusing-you tell it so much better." She concluded upon realizing that she was rambling on.

"Kara convinced her source to allow us to use a photograph that she captured." That being said the man approached his boss with a blue manila folder and revealed the photo inside, stunning Cat Grant herself as she rose slowly from her chair that she had sat on once again. The photo was absolutely majestic. It had the high detailed resolution that James had stated with the police cars clearly seen in the back ground but what mostly caught the older women's eye was the long black streak that looked like as it was coming from behind the cars and straight towards the camera. It wasn't exactly what she expected but she wasn't disappointed either. She outstretched her hand and took the folder as if she was handling the most expensive diamond in the world.

"You got a depicted image of The Blur?" she put down the folder to stare into her assistant's gaze.

"Kiera, if you can't take credit for doing something well you are going to be at the bottom of the pile forever" Kara bowed her head in understanding.

"But Mazel Tov, you bought yourself another day. And by the way, that manicure is so not your color." As if on cue both Kara and James left the CEO's office, leaving the women to worship one of her now prized possessions.

"I was handling the situation."

"Oh yeah what was your plan? To get yelled at and fired cuz that was working." Kara quickly counted that statement.

"I don't need you or anyone else fighting my battles for me…" it was all a traumatic rush and Kara's ears began to ring so loud she almost fell to the floor.

" _I am communicating at 50,000 hertz. If you can hear this you are not born as Earth_."

Kara squint her eyes and ignored the unknown question that James had asked.

" _Painful…isn't it? The humans of National City will suffer 10 times this pain if you don't face me. Meet me at the National City power plant. How many innocent people are going to die until you prove that you are not a moving coward, child of Alura?"_

The mention of her biological mother's name was enough for her to grit her teeth and get the adrenaline going as she made her way to the electrical wiring and pipes near the restricted areas outside the building and with a determined scowl, Kara sped from the door with nothing in her wake but a loud whoosh.

She arrived to her apartment in under seconds and climbed through the window that she left unlocked to go to her closet. When she switched the light on she bonded with what greeted her. Her dark clothing and coat were hung like a one piece suit except for the boots. The alien slowly walked up to the attire and spoke to it in a soft whisper.

" _Well my friend, let's do this_." she grabbed the shoulder of the hanging coat and in the blink of an eye, the light in the closet shut off with a black blur speeding across the complex before dashing out of the apartment via window. The black lip stick that now lied on the kitchen table was open as if someone had just used it.

* * *

Vartox was never going to admit it but he was most definitely impressed from where he stood in hiding. He didn't expect for the Kryptonian to arrive so quick. He had sent the transmission from the disguised trailer which so happened to be his home and base not too long ago and now here it was, the child of the Judge who had condoned him to Fort Rozz. It took every ounce of strength for him to not snarl as he peeked over the edge of the large water tank he stood on. A female, the pathetic exuse of an El was a female.

"Clever, picking a spot lined with lead." He watched as she stopped walking and stood still.

"But I can still hear your heart beat." Growing the urge to take her life this very second the humanoid leaped from his perch and brought his fist together over his head in order to smash the welch into the concrete but to his disappointment, she vanished from where she stood and his powerful limbs ended up breaking and cracking the very ground instead. He growled upon realizing she no "it" had used its superior speed to avoid his ambush. He looked around daring for the female to face him.

"On my planet, females bow before males." He heard a loud whoosh behind him followed by the cold remark of the speedster.

"This is not your planet." He didn't even bother on trying to move due to the fact that the moment he blinked she was already in front of him, with the tails of her coat slightly moving from the air that passed through them.

"You look like Alura despite your dark attire and the lack of your so called honorable crest."

"How do you know my Mother's name?" her black nailed fingers tightened around her palms.

"You don't easily forget the name of the women who condemned you to prison." He spat with venom in his voice.

"I beg your pardon?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You are as worthless as you are smart less. She was our Judge, our jailer. Can't kill her, so killing you will have to do." He noticed that the dark dressed women wasn't fazed by his insult and instead curved her lips into a challenging smile.

"Try to keep up."

She became a streak in his eyes and before he knew it, he was sent smashing through a half constructed brick wall. He stood up covered in ground powder but overall unfazed. And he welcomed her assault when she came around the corner while slowly walking.

She raised her hands and bended her fingers telling him to bring it and the skull protruding alien gracefully swung his mighty fist in her direction. Kara welcomed the speed time break and simply moved her head to the side considering his punch was coming at a snail's pace. She loosened her bond with the trance and the male now moved faster trying to deliver an upper cut from her dodge. To try to put an end to this Kara decided to officially join in combat with the brute and delivered two sickening punches to his face and torso only to find out the hard way that he could take her strength and delivered a blow to her abdomen followed by tossing her into the power plant building by the throat.

She picked herself up with her suit now looking a charcoal grey but she didn't have time to acknowledge her appearance when she looked up and noticed that he was coming down towards her with another move on trying to smash her into the filthy ground. Bonding with her prime she zoomed out of the way a good ten feet before standing up and gritting her teeth in irritation upon noticing the soot that got onto her shirt and coat. She took this short time to try and brush the heavy layers off first before gearing her attention back towards her unknown wannabe killer. If there is one thing she learned so far was that he was durable and strong like her, not to mention he was some kind of prisoner that her mom locked away and still managed to look middle aged to this day.

"You made a wise choice not to wear that symbol on your chest like him." He was mostly mad because she was the one to start the fight with the first hit. The women in front of him however stood still taking his insults.

"Fighting him would be an honor. Fighting you, it's just exercise." She gave him the same challenging lip smile.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not him. And I hope you like running." Fury blinded his berserker mind and he threw a powerful punch in her direction only for him to hit nothing in his wake. Vartox was clearly getting irritated when he realized that he couldn't stop her from moving faster than his eyes could predict. Tactical fighting and endured stamina was on his side while speed was on hers and this drove his rage to incredible rates.

"You actually think you can stop me? That you'd be able to stop any of us?" the taunt rolled off his tongue as he spoke throughout his surroundings.

"You sure as hell can't stop me so I don't know why you're bragging to boost your ego."

He never once noticed the blur that came behind him at unimaginable reflexes and just as he turned his head, he was met with a fist that had a severe combination of strength and momentum behind it. This was enough to send the savage killer straight through the roof and out of the dark facility they were in.

Upon crashing into the thick steel pipes outside Vartox quickly stood up from the wreckage and was met with the Kryptonian standing several feet ahead of him. In anger he pulled out his galactic axe and swung it in her direction, expecting for her to react as he wished.

Kara saw the weapon coming from a mile away and decided that since it was a mere metallic axe she would let it collide against her right bicep which seemed to be coming towards it. What a mistake that was. As soon as it passed her arm and cut right into it she yelled harshly in pain and stood in place shocked by the attack with her back turned to the enemy. Vartox used this as an opportunity to attack and he grabbed her by the throat followed by slamming her whole body into a nearby undamaged pipe that bent under the Kryptonian's durability.

"Now you know what it's like ta bleed, soon your whole city will bleed. Not exactly fast when you're in my grip." He spat while adding pressure to the black clad women's windpipe. Kara looked past his blue collared shoulder and noticed that a huge tank missile was heading their way. She menacingly smiled and unleashed a barrage of lighting fast punches to his face which slowly caused him to lose his grip on her throat. Determined to get the last laugh Kara mustered a huge amount of energy into her booted legs and hacked them into his abdomen. This resulted in him flying towards the missile and impacted it head on.

Kara would have celebrated her victory but was stopped by the sight of five military like choppers heading towards her in all directions. This could only lead to one conclusion. It was them again, they were here for her.

" _Sir the prisoner of Fort Rozz is escaping but we have a clear visual on the main target are we clear to engage_?"

Kara instinctively stood up ignoring the pain in her now torn coat and channeled her super hearing to hear what was coming from her wannabe capturers.

" _Negative stand down, she'll be gone from this place before we know it. Commence plan B. Agent Danvers you're up_."

The women's eyebrows raised in absolute shock upon thinking what she just heard, Agent Danvers? No, it couldn't be. It couldn't. There was no way in all-the universe that her beloved sister was with these power hungry humans. She was doomed to have a horrible day upon listening to what came next.

" _Roger that sir, I will approach her with caution and discuss our plans of negotiation_."

That one sentence was enough to strike a heavy nerve to the Kryptonian and Kara's lip began to quiver. Alex, her sister, was truly on their side. The betrayal, the deception, it all struck her harder than any fast speed she ever ran at. She looked at her blooded bicep and noticed that a rather sizable piece of metal from the axe was stuck in her flesh. The pain from this was nothing compared to what she had just learned about her sister so she stuck her black fingernails into the cut and tossed out the jagged piece of alien metal. When she couldn't hold the tears in any longer the speedster fled from the scene completely losing the urge to acknowledge that she had just avoided the military organization once again. Alex sighed when the loud whoosh sounded over the area before she could even leap out of the chopper closest to the ground. She managed to hear the surprised reaction from the pilot who whistled out loud.

" _There goes The Blur_."

* * *

The power plant was soon roamed by DEO agents and Director Hank Henshaw studied the destroyed surroundings around his feet. He walked towards the area where "The Blur" once stood and noticed the distinct piece of metal that stood flat on the shattered concrete. He placed examination gloves on both his hands and picked up the alien mineral.

"Would you look at that? She did help."

Kara sat crisscrossed on the sofa of her apartment. The room was dark and she had long since discarded her black attire, mostly because she had to get back to work the moment she took off from the power plant. Ever since she got home the alien was going through a mixture of emotions and confusions. The events from yesterday and today truly made her realize that she wasn't indestructible. The organization that her sister apparently worked for had those green darts that could actually make her nausea with an unbearable headache and whatever humanoid creature that she had faced several hours ago had an unknown metal axe that could actually cut her. She was glad to know that she had some kind of healing power because when she got home to check her wound. It was completely gone without a scar. Her lone time was disturbed by the sound of her door knocking.

"Kara it's me, can we talk?" for once the sound of her sister sent anger coursing through her very veins.

"I know you can see me" the eldest of the two had some nerve to be coming here thinking that nothing had happened throughout the day.

"I know what you're thinking, before you came to live with us…."

"GO AWAY." The adopted Danvers family member yelled causing Alex to tense rather gravely upon hearing her baby sister's rage. She however pushed through the lump that started to develop in her throat.

"Before you…"

"I SAID GO AWAY AND I SWEAR IF YOU TELL WHATEVER CULT OR SQUAD FORCE YOU ARE PART OF THAT I'M HERE I WILL BE GONE FROM THIS WORLD FASTER THAN YOU, MOM, DAD, AND EVEN KAL-EL CAN BLINK." the tears formed in the human's eyes and her knees all of a sudden became wobbly as she fell to the floor.

" _Kara_ …." the women was starting to lose the battle with her conscious and guilt all of a sudden consumed her.

"GET OUT OF HERE, _I can even look at you right now_ …" the lonely Kryptonian began to bawl at that last sentence. She buried her face into her pillow to stiffen her cries. The women on the other end of the door wanted to desperately break it down to comfort her sibling. But due to the mixtures of emotions they both were going through she decided otherwise.

"JUST PLEASE GO ALEX…FUCK PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME." Unable to handle the rejection any longer the sister who has always been depicted as the strong willed one of the two got up and ran in tears down the hall not caring that several people were giving her looks as some entered and left their complexes.

Kara had listened to her sister's footsteps growing faintly down the hall and she had immediately regretted everything she had just said. The women threw herself off the couch but didn't make it anywhere near the door due to the horrific words she had spewed to her one and only relative not counting Kal-El.

" _Alex…Alex please, I need you…..I didn't mean it….I didn't mean it…don't leave me big sister_ …I LOVE YOU." she wailed into her hands wishing she could reverse time to redo everything. Redo the time where she just cursed at Alex. Redo the time before she ran off from the power plant. Redo the moment from where she was finally free of the Phantom Zone. There was no point being here at all. Her cousin has reached his prime and now guards this world like a guardian angel. She wasn't needed here by anyone. Take away her speed and what was she, nothing.

As if a call from Rao himself Kara heard something outside her window. Not focusing her super hearing the only thing that could he heard was metal scraping on metal followed by a whoosh that seemed to leave as quickly as it came. The women through blurred vision and tears worked up the strength to rise up off the floor and stuttered to the balcony hoping that it was the one person she most expected, Alex. To her dismay it wasn't her but what was left on the balcony surely caught her eye and she instantly knew exactly what the cylinder like stone was.

" _Great Rao this is Kryptonese writing."_ She muttered through soft sniffles while picking up the tech piece from her now destroyed home world.

The women began to wonder who could've come to drop it here but soon yelped when the device she was holding began to glow a majestic blue. She quickly hurried back inside and set it down facing up on the counter table. She blinked her bloodshot eyes as a holographic crystal emerged from the middle and shined a beautiful aurora across the room. An imagine began to focus across the complex and Kara nearly fell to her knees when she saw the now clear image of Alura In-Ze dressed in majestic dark robes.

"Mom." She muttered proudly as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Kara, my brave daughter." the image of the Kryptonian beauty stated with a smile.

"By now you have become the women I know you have grown to be. And though you were sent to Earth to protect young Kal-El, your destiny is not tied to his." The alien wiped her nose and eyes with the back of her hand but overall listened closely.

"There is no correct path in life…you will lose your way many times." There was a faint pause but Alura's image continued.

"What's important, is that you find your way back to the brave girl I have always known. Be brave, be strong, and always stay true to yourself." the projectile approached her closer and Kara didn't even dare to move, when her mother was directly in front of her she gave a loving stare before opening her mouth one last time.

" _My infant, my child, my worthy successor, how I love you so much_." It was all over as the image finally disappeared and Kara collapsed onto the couch in tears. But not in tears of sadness, but in tears of joy, she believed in her. Her mother truly believed in her. What was she thinking all along? She had to make things right. She had to be there for people like she said she would. Her destiny was not tied to Kal-El's but that didn't mean her own path was closed. In fact she was the one who opened it. Yes, Kara Zor-El had sworn a self-oath that she would take a stand but not in the same way as her cousin. She had pledged that she would be a beacon that people needed. She had committed to vigilantism and she would be damned if she decided to quit now.

Pushing through her bloodshot eyes Kara stood up with her shoulder's back and chest broad. She loved Alex. She loved her sister and she swore on her life that she would make amends later on but first things first, she needed to change.

She zoomed to the kitchen and opened the cabinet that contained utensils. She set her sights on the white chalk marker that was next to the ice cream scoop. After reading the label and grinning when it said it's was compatible on cotton Kara now found herself in her closet once again as she switched the light on. There it stood. The outfit in all its glory completely repaired and clean of any dirt, the Kryptonian walked towards it while unscrewing the cap off the marker, preparing to give it the final touch.

" _Well my friend, let's do this_."

* * *

She stood in the alley way where she had marked the wall the night she saved the plane. Her dark attire helped her blend in with the surroundings and she continued to admire the jagged styled "B" burnt into the bricks. If anyone was around they would've needed to keep their eyes open because the mysterious silhouette that once stood dead center between the buildings was gone with the shadows.

Kara stood at the top of the now closed CatCo building. Her boots were planted firmly at the top of the sign and her coat blew around her body like a pair of dark mythical wings. The newest and final add that she had made to her outfit was in fact the symbol on her chest but instead of an elegant red "s" it was a jagged letter "B" drawn in glow in the dark white chalk. The alien had just finished applying her lipstick that she had forgot at home and adjusted the eye liner around her lashes. Satisfied Kara pulled out her cell phone and commenced the first step of the plan that she hoped would make her successful tonight.

The text was done and she stood completely still. Focusing her hearing on her target which so happened to be the humanoid that tried to kill her earlier that day. She didn't know what he truly wanted and frankly she didn't understand the whole story completely but she hoped when this was all over. She would be getting some proper answers from her sister.

* * *

Alex walked into the DEO headquarters with her phone in hand. Her spirits were lifted when she received a long text from Kara and how she was apologizing for how she acted and that she will agree to an extend to talk to her and most likely the DEO and why they have been after her. Alex thanked her sister's God for making things right at the peak of the horrific climax. The bags from crying many hours ago were still visible on her face but the sadness was quickly leaving as she approached her superior officer, Hank Henshaw.

"Agent Danvers." He stared into her once sad stated gaze but quickly ignored it and noticed that she had a claim to make.

"What's on your mind?"

"I think she is going after Vartox." The man's face went from stern to grim.

"And you actually trust her in succeeding this time." He asked with complete skepticism

"There is no one I truly trust more sir. Like her cousin, she was sent here to help us." he countered her statement with another remark.

"By condoning vigilantism?" the director was met with a harsh look from his assistant.

"If you want any more of my help we are gonna let her. I believe its time I let my sister fly and be her own persona in this world." the two's conversation was interrupted by Agent Vasquez.

"I found Vartox. Sir….Mam." the director went into mission mode and approached the many monitors that were lined in order.

"The piece of metal that The Blur left behind, Vartox's axe has a unique thermos nuclear thumbprint. Satellites picked him up heading towards the city." Alex shook her head at the realization.

"He is probably ready to start a plan to kill millions of Humans." The director nodded his head at his assistant's remarks.

"Assemble a strike team to intersect."

"Sir we've got a bogey on the radar…and its coming in fast." Almost every agent in the main platform area heard Agent Vasquez's statement. They all turned their heads to see the many monitors that showed a small black streak heading straight towards Vartox's location. With a name that has been shown all over the social media entering their minds simultaneously as they spoke out.

"The Blur"

Vartox drove through the dark country road and still had many miles left before reaching the main establishments of the city. He was going to make the Kryptonian pay for his failed attempt to make her suffer. The unworthy El had gotten the best of him and left the fight delivering the most blows while he had to flee thanks to the DEO. His train of thought was shattered as a black figure stood dead center in the road and he couldn't slow-down in time causing him to crash straight into the object that had come out of nowhere. This resulted in him flying out of the now exploding vehicle and sliding across the pavement while scraping his clothes, his axe lied into the cement next to him.

When he looked up he saw the figure walking menacingly towards his direction was none other than the daughter of Alura in all her obsidian stature, the explosion from the gas tank causing her to look like a complete shadow in the fiery blaze.

"You never should have comeback for more." To his surprise she slowly charged at him head on and delivered several blows to his chest and face. Still dazed the women delivered a knee to his jaw which caused him to stumble back while holding the base of his chin. His head was back in the game when he realized that she decided to finally be a man and not use her speed to her advantage. He took this as an opportunity to catch a brute punch and sent her flying with a punch to her jaw causing her super hearing to go haywire.

" _She's not strong enough."_

" _No, but she is fast enough_." That last voice that ringed through her drums was indeed Alex. She must be under vigilance from the supposed captors that have taken an interest to her. Focusing back on the fight Kara hit the ground with her boots cracking the concrete and sped towards the brute at a speed unrecognizable to his eyes. With combined momentum Kara smashed her fist into his chest and sent Vartox into the ground while scraping layers of concrete with his back. She took this time to listen closely once again for Alex, sure enough she spoke.

" _The metal in Vartox's axe is powered by a self-generating atomic charge reaching temperatures up to 2500 degrees."_

" _How does that help?"_

" _If it gets any hotter than that it will explode_."

She figured if what her sister said was true then an idea suddenly formed in Kara's head as her opponent was getting up. Not wanting to waste zero time she stopped towards him and delivered a harsh uppercut to his face, throwing him on top of another slab of concrete. Channeling a vast portion of her energy into her prime the Kryptonian began unleashes barrages of super speed punches combined with her strength. Vartox literally never knew what hit him as punch after punch kept clouding his vision. The blows were getting harder as they got faster.

After delivering her barrage of fists for nearly half a minute Kara added the finishing touch by gripping his now bruised throat and packed all the brute force she had within her into one solid punch and this resulted in Vartox's nose producing a sickening crunch. She raised her coat sleeved arms into the air and brought them down towards his torso only for the humanoid to work up the surprising amount of strength he had left inside of him and brought his axe up horizontally to defend himself, what he didn't know was that this was his enemy's final gate way to his defeat.

The DEO grew silent upon hearing the next words that left Kara's mouth as they watched the battle rage on.

" _Thank you Alex_."

Mustering the stored solar energy inside of her the Kryptonian unleashed two projectile beams of concussive purple heat from her eyes and they struck the metal base of the once high and mighty bone skulled alien's axe. He watched as his beloved weapon began to burn under the over added intense heat but his cries of help were drown by the now howling roar of the speedster who was now gaining the upper hand as his prized possession was on the verge of exploding.

" _This is why you were sent here. I believe that now. You are a worthy light in the darkness of National City. You are The Blur_."

The axe finally erupted into pieces and the two aliens were sent back in opposite directions by the sheer force. Kara was the first to recover and her eyes were illuminated a synthetic purple as she walked slowly towards her fallen opponent. Vartox lied on the floor to his side, his clothes burnt and blood mingled his face.

"It's over."

"You think I'm the threat? You have no idea what's coming." He took a remaining piece of his axe and drove it into his heart. Committing suicide to escape so called justice and causing Kara to slightly cringe.

This however didn't stop her from quietly celebrating her victory. She looked all around her multiple times before dragging her fingers across her chest and breasts, admiring her newly adopted symbol. Her phone had managed to survive the brawl in her pocket and she pulled it out to read the message she had gotten from her sister.

" _So proud of you, you did an amazing job today. I managed to convince my superior here to not track you down for the next couple of days. He figured you deserve it. It's going to take a while to tie things down here but we'd really like to introduce you to the DEO, Department of Extranormal Operations. I swear to you on my life that you will not be dissected or sedated if you were to come here. I'll see you in a couple days. I love you baby sister, never once abandon that feeling_."

Kara smiled lovingly at the long message. She put her phone away and looked at her surroundings once again before zooming off into the city. The work of The Blur has been finished for the night.

* * *

She walked into her work place the next day already loving the feeling of just acting normal once again, especially when Winn mentioned some crazy event on his website about boxing and lizards along with the mention of calling themselves the super friends, in which Kara disagreed to.

When she dropped her boss's belonging at her desk she noticed James was waiting for the elevator so she went to greet him.

"Hey James!" the tall man turned around via shoulder slide and gave her a smile.

"Morning Kara, how's life treating you?" she shifted her shoulders and blabbered out like she usually did around her coworkers.

"Oh you know? Fine and all, not to mention last night was one of the busiest nights of my life."

"Oh, like fighting an axe wielding last night?" he stated as he entered the elevator.

"Meet me on the roof." The former photographer finished as she smiled when Kara was left jaw struck.

Upon meeting James on the helipad Kara gave him a playful frown while crossing her arms.

"You knew, this whole time. He told you." the dark man gave her an understanding look.

"He knew that I was trying to expand my horizons. So as a favor he asked me to expand them here in National City. Hang out and be near you." the women unfolded her arms.

"So he wanted me to do this? Why didn't he just tell me?"

"Because he wanted you to choose for yourself, the same way he did. He was surprised when he saw the news on what you officially became, a vigilante. And you even made your own symbol. She blushed at his praise but quickly overcame it.

"Here." He handed her the box he had been holding. She took it gracefully and didn't hesitate to open it. She pulled out the red fabric of unknown material and moved it between her fingers.

"It's the blanket he was wrapped in when he came here as a baby."

"Apparently this cape doesn't shred….not that you use a cape since you don't really fly and you must be dressed in dark colors to be seen as a dark Blur." She laughed at his remark but overall thanked him for her cousin's blanket. She will be keeping it somewhere safe. The sound of sirens filled the air as several police cars below were in hot pursuit of a robbed and armed eighteen wheeler. James gave Kara a cue look as she looked down to the streets.

"Don't you have a city to protect?" she looked back at him with determination.

Instead of answering him she sped from her spot and was completely out of his sight for a while before she reappeared again, this time in her all out "Blur" and dark contour uniform. He raised his brows in amazement but didn't have the time to comment on her look as he gave a semi slow blink and when he opened his eyes, all that was in Kara's wake was a whoosh.

* * *

 _I was sent here to protect my cousin. It turns out, he didn't need my protection_.

She ran through the streets as quick as her name sake would give. She took to the skyscrapers and Cat Grant watched as the anonymous entity trailed up and down the structures faster than her aging eyes could predict.

 _But there is a whole planet full of people who do_.

She stopped at the top of the National City Crystal Glass Tower and used her telescopic vision to see Winn staring at her from afar at the top of CatCo. A smile formed across her dark lips and she zoomed down the tower and headed in the direction towards the outskirts of the city, as she stared out into the world the women adjusted the collar on her coat before revealing the infamous "B" painted across her chest. Kara Zor-El became what she was to the world and disappeared with only Rao knowing she was there.

 _The world still has its renowned Hero but what most don't know is that it now has a vigilante. Now it has me. And who am I? I am what you see._

 _I am The Blur._

 **A/N: Phew, that's a rap. Once again thank you all so much who have read this story so far and I loved writing this and I look forward to seeing what I can due to make The Blur fit in season one of Supergirl. Have funn and don't forget to read and review if you can.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stronger Together Part 1

Chapter 3: Stronger Together part 1

* * *

 **A/N: The Blur ahem Kara is back in this next chapter slash episode of Vigilante's Arise and thank you all so much for following this. Now before we move on I'd like to point out the sixth and seventh review left by Vigilant and Guest. For vigilant I'll be honest bro, I'm not necessarily sure if I should pair Kara up with somebody because if I did, I'd join her with Cat Grant any day but for now I'm just going to play it out slightly with how things are in the show, season 1 of course. And as for Guest asking about the flash crossover, we shall see:) also don't worry about how Kara is going to use her powers for close encounter occasions. I already gotcha covered. You just sit back and relax. But enough about me, ya'll got a story to read. :)**

* * *

In an unknown hidden base two unidentified figures stood in the dark room completely surrounded by the abyss and the only light that seemed to shine amongst them was a white and black hollow ring that had a blue hologram of Earth in the center.

"General, Vartox is dead. He chose death over capture."

"Typical of his race." The feminine voice of the two spoke up with no sense of remorse.

"He did accomplish one thing, the identity of the elusive being known to the humans as "The Blur." It is indeed the child, the daughter of Alura." The unknown commander said with absolute sureness.

There was a deadly pause between the two authority figures.

"My dear little niece….of course." She finished with realization.

"She escaped with her cousin." the now confirmed aunt of Kara Zor-El circled the ring to finally come face to face with the bald humanoid.

"A much less of a threat than he is to our endeavors."

"You're wrong." She countered causing him slight miss comfort.

"If she is anything like her Mother, she will be just as formidable. Not to mention she is most likely as fast as a Kryptonian in their prime under the yellow sun. It was my right to lead Krypton, I will lead Earth. We all will." The skin tight suited women turned her back with a slight flick of her hair, not caring the least about what she was going to say next.

"Find her and kill her." The commander was internally surprised upon hearing the coldness in her voice.

"Are you certain General? After all Kara Zor-El, is your blood." The look on Astra's face was enough to no longer question her orders.

"No one can be allowed to stand against us. Not Kal-El, not my niece." She paused for the affect and smiled quite menacingly.

"Not even The Blur."

* * *

 _When people see that red cap, they expect to see a certain someone. Someone they know. But this is not his story. It's mine. It's been a week since I revealed myself to National City. Surprisingly things have been on the low side, nothing major since that car chase with the eighteen wheeler that I had to quickly stop after James gave me my baby cousin's blanket. And it's also become a habit for me to be saving a certain sweet little girl's ice cream from splattering every now and then. If there was one thing I have been looking forward to all week was this very day when Alex was finally going to introduce me to the DEO. An organization dedicated for containing and researching alien life, at least that's what she said. Things didn't exactly go as planned because Alex never really did come to visit me a couple of days after I defeated whoever that guy was that had a grudge against my mother. But I completely understood why, it was her work. She even texted me multiple times that she was being held there in her work field and that she couldn't manage anytime to step out and visit. I wasn't going to argue with her reasons. My big sister has her own life. Who am I to keep her away from it? But now here I am, focusing every nerve in my legs to keep running in the direction of Alex's call via yell. Her sound was leading me to an unknown region past several mountains and surprisingly deserts on the western hemisphere._

 _Today was the day I kept telling myself. No turning back, literally. Whatever waited in store I will have to face it with my head held high, after all, whatever or whoever the DEO truly was. Was about to meet The Blur._

"I AM HERE KARA." Alex had finished her last call to Kara, knowing that her alien sister would respond to her location and run all the way from National City so see her. It had taken almost the whole week for her along with her superior and his active facility to clear up the events with Vartox. This including harnessing his corpse to the restricted research labs. But overall all Hank Henshaw had instructed for his assistant to find a day where they could schedule a meeting with the Kryptonian who revealed itself to the world as The Blur who also happened to be none other than the cousin of the remarkably powerful hero, Superman. For a coincidence it had to be Sunday, and now Alex had called Kara on her day off to visit the DEO in order to set the alliances and acquaintances straight. The agent stood outside in the seemingly deserted desert with the exception of several military like base camps spreading out in a pattern like form for a while, the tension in her booted toes rose as she heard a faint boom in the distance followed by the sudden appearance of none other than one of the most important beings in her life.

Kara Danvers stood as still as a statue with no indication of how she got to where she was other than the sand trail that lifted slightly around her boots and the tails of her dark coat flapping forward as if they had been pushed towards Alex's direction. The older sibling took this time to admire the Kryptonian's choice of attire properly for the first time. She was impressed to see her sister dressed in all black from head to toe with the large womanly coat around her shoulders in a snuggly fashion. Another thing that made her eyebrows rise was the obsidian contour plastered upon the usual meek girl's face and since when did she get a manicure? Her last observation on the outfit was the giant white "B" that looked like as if it was drawn onto the fabric with marker. Alex Danvers never thought black would be a color that her sister would wear unless to a funeral and to her standards, it suited the alien nicely.

Despite the situation they were in right now the two sisters discarded all their problems and embraced one another in a loving hug of absolute bliss. The alien of the two wrapped her arms around her sister's waist while the latter wrapped her arms around her neck. They stood like this for a while before Kara decided to lift Alex up in her grip and spun her around causing the full grown women to giggle and laugh like the energized teen she was many years ago when Kara would do this to her. The young sister did several more spins before finally setting her down. A grin plastered to the human with eyes showing nothing but happiness.

"Alex, it's so good to see you again." Kara said as her sibling planted several kisses to her pampered cheeks before bringing her head into the crook of the vigilante's neck.

"I could say the same to you as well baby sis." The power behind the words was enough for Kara to melt into their tight embrace once again. The events from that night during last week returning quickly as Alex delivered more kisses to the young women's neck.

"I' am sorry." The brunette stopped what she was doing and looked into the eyes of the alien beauty. She didn't get a chance to talk as Kara spoke up the moment they made eye contact.

I didn't mean what I said that night…the night you came to see. I just…I just." Her stuttering stopped when Alex place two cool fingers to the black lips, they both knew that she was now in big sister mode.

"Don't, you hear me, don't. You were upset, confused, and angry. It's totally understandable okay. I along with the DEO weren't exactly subtle on approaching you. I even warned my superior not to underestimate you, Blur." They chuckled simultaneously as Kara mentally shook the feelings of guilt off as best as she could from that night.

"You must have a lot of questions and I can tell you more okay, but right now I think its best if we…."

" _Agent Danvers_." The baritone voice rung from her earpiece as the women instinctively brought her middle finger to the side of her head, not once did she notice the vigilante in front of her tilting her head in eavesdropping.

" _Well done, please proceed to bring The Blur in, we are waiting_." She responded with a copy and looked into the face of her sister. She knew that look.

"Where you listening to that?" the grin Kara gave was enough to say it all. That being said the agent led them into one of the base camps that would lead straight to the DEO facility.

* * *

Everyone practically stood as stiff as a board as they heard the loud echo of thick heals clattering the cold spotless floor from around the main big exit. No one dared to make a single noise excepted for the advanced computers and monitors that were operated by specialists. As Kara made her way into the near center with her sister she couldn't help but take in her surroundings along with several of the eyes that were staring at her. Some were murmuring but to Kara it felt like as if the conversation was happening right in front of her.

" _She's here."_

" _It's The Blur."_

" _She definitely looks nothing like him."_

" _Is that the symbol found in National City?"_

" _How fast could she truly be_?"

If she wasn't so concentrated on keeping up her stoic Blur persona the Kryptonian would've face palmed herself for letting all these people see her face straight in the open but one, one would expect something like this in a secret organization to happen and two, despite how things looked there was no way these field operatives would expose who she was to society especially since the head authority figure stood slightly away from the monitors and stared down at the disowned El. Everyone could feel the tension rise as Alex took several steps back to let the pause continue.

One look from his face was enough to tell Kara that he was a man of great experience, discipline, stern, and respect. He was a rather large well-built African American man who appeared to be in his late forties and was no doubt the man behind the operations of the attempted captures.

She would not take him lightly. She knew better. But she would not cower or tremble either.

Hank kept his posture in place but on the inside he was in a way, admired by the true older sibling of the Man of Steel. When the time came here he thought that she would reveal herself to the world as some kind of "Super girl" to go along with the last Son of a dead planet yet here she was now as the infamous National City Blur working in the dark to make the world into a better place. Apprehending her was a mission he thought would be considered child's play considering his facility had Kryptonite, a synthetic mineral rock from her home world that is lethal to Kryptonians. They all knew how that turned out.

But now that she was truly here under the technique of simple negotiations it was time for introductions, revelations and getting several situations cleared up.

"Name is Hank Henshaw." The tension in the room and inside of almost everyone left as the director spoke up.

I believe you already know…Agent Danvers." Alex shifted from her spot but was glad Kara hadn't moved an inch since.

"Welcome to the…"

"DEO, the Department of Extranormal Operations." Kara's painted lips slightly curled to the sides as the brood appearing man raised his eyebrows in surprise but reversed his facial expression back to the way it was. He wasn't the next person to speak for the vigilante wasn't finished.

"My guess is that the DEO monitors or protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasions, just a guess."

The director folded his muscled arms across his chest.

"I mean that would explain why you guys were after me last week." Silence didn't seem to stop falling on the scene.

"Your ship, we keep it here as a reminder of the day you crashed on Earth. You're the reason for all of this."

Her admiration from seeing the vessel that took her here many years ago was interrupted by that last sentence.

"But my cousin was here two dozen years before me."

"And it was his arrival that triggered the need for this organization. We realized we weren't alone in the universe and we might soon be getting more immigrants." He turned to face the young Danvers.

"And with you, Fort Rozz, Krypton's maximum security prison, banished to the Phantom Zone, same place your ship got stuck. But just like yours it didn't stay there. We're not sure how your pod got loose, but what we do know is that you pulled Fort Rozz with you. And when it crashed, the worst criminals in the galaxy all escaped." He let her take in the information before moving towards the giant monitors on the other side of the room.

The Danvers sister's soon followed him and Kara noticed that several stalactites were sticking out of the ground and ceiling, who knew how deep underground they were in.

"These beings, some of them have powers from your darkest nightmares. For over a decade they've stayed hidden. But in the last year many of them have been emerging, making themselves known." The many monitors on the main computer showed mug shot like pictures of the aliens that Hank has mentioned. One in particular looked oddly familiar.

"Your plane Alex, that wasn't an accident they were trying to kill you."

"He was trying to kill her." The image of Vartox popped up, his status labeled deceased.

The third monitor on the far right expanded and the video footage demonstrated the skull boned humanoid fighting a dark silhouette that blended with the night and fire since it was caused by the exploded eighteen wheeler.

"Our job is to keep people in the dark about alien life on Earth and nothing says "Covert Operation" like a black Blur patrolling the streets of National City which also has been branded by the media as a vigilante." The Kryptonian stood her ground.

"How exactly is it covert? I am what the people see. They don't even know how I truly look like other than you guys. Do you honestly think I can't see reality? My cousin is amazing but I know that there are people out there hell bent on seeing him dead. That's why I did this." she pulled the collars on her coat and spread them revealing her adopted symbol.

"This world doesn't need some kinda "Super girl" in a red skirt flying around it needs something that's invisible but trust worthy to the public eye, you see that giant "S" and everybody views it a sign for a better tomorrow. I have my own ideals I intent to keep." That being said she spun on her heal and made her way to the exit only to be stopped by a very concerned Alex Danvers.

"I know you're mad and you're hurt I…."

"I'm am not mad with you anymore Alex okay." The Kryptonian spoke sternly but in understanding.

"I was at first, yes I was, but this is your life okay it's not my place to be involved in it. Your background on science and bio-engineering can be an above the average benefit here. I know you were just trying to keep me safe when you always told me not to be who I really am but I can take care of myself okay, just have some faith in me. "The younger women turned her head to face the director of the lair.

"You didn't exactly succeed when you attempted to bring me in against my will did y'all?" Both girls raised their eyebrows when Hank was quiet for a moment before slowly curling his lip up to the side of his face into a small smile.

"Precisely that Miss Danvers, I will admit I took you as someone un-capable at first but after everything that you pulled from evading our silent assault, speeding half way across the world, and defeating the alien that tried to kill you because of your Mother. It made me realize that you indeed have…potential." This was definitely something Kara wasn't expecting to hear. She turned to gaze at Alex and saw that she now stood with her arms crossed with a smile. She stared at Kara and geared her head towards Hank in which the alien switched her face back to.

"Which is why I'm going to ask this once and I'm going to say it simple."

* * *

 _I guess it's not every day when you are offered to be a part of a secret military like organization bent on researching, studying, and sometimes even capturing alien life._

Projectile missiles fired into the mountains causing massive explosions that could only be heard as echoes from miles away. Their intended target was an elusive Black Blur that moved at speeds ten times faster than that of the man-made weapons.

 _Okay maybe not offered to be a part more like an acquaintance, an associate. When I was asked by Hank Henshaw, Director of the DEO, you would think that I would've politely refused and that I would prefer to work alone but here's the thing. If what Hank said was true, that there were prisoners from this Fort Rozz I was told about out there. Then I have no choice but to accept this bond that I formed with Alex's work force. I can't in good conscious allow those dangerous beings to wonder around this Earth because of something I accidentally caused. And now that I got things cleared up…hold that thought_.

The missile was heading straight towards Kara and she effortless drifted across it and sped off into the unknown regions of the canyons.

"Is that the fastest you can…" the dark skinned man took the advanced binoculars away from his vision as he heard a loud whoosh next to him.

"Go." She finished quickly before blurring completely away.

"Fire again."

"She's not on the radar sir."

"Well where is she?" Alex looked at one particular monitor, the DEO satellite and grinned wickedly.

"She's in Asia sir, now in Africa, the Bermuda triangle, Australia, Euro….no Canada, Asia." Almost everyone quickly accumulate behind Alex with their Jaws dropping as the small black streak kept trailing the globe. A loud boom was heard in the distance towards the mountains and The Blur manifested out of nowhere with a streak, the agents in the field couldn't help but clap at the amazing speed of the Kryptonian speedster.

"So did I pass?" she adjusted the collars on her coat and shook the soot off her boots.

"It's hard to say considering you refused to do almost every single test except for that of your speed and super hearing Miss Danvers."

"You Know, I' am starting to answer to The Blur." The man gave her his usual expression.

"Or Miss Blur…its cool, we'll…we'll find our thing."

The director left the vigilante with her sister as they both engaged in each-others presence.

"Is all this really necessary? I mean, I'm ready Alex for all of it…I can do this."

"Well believe it or not he's just looking out for Kara, we both are. You know I had a full year of training before he even thought about letting me in the field." The agent finished with Kara crossing her coat covered arms.

"But I'm really glad that you're hear though, I hated keeping this whole part of my life from you." her sister chuckled while giving her a loving black lipped smile.

"And growing up I always thought you were such a bad liar."

"And that's what a good liar makes you think…"

" _Blur, come in The Blur_." The vigilante channeled her super hearing.

"Winn what is it? I'm kinda busy right now."

" _Kara there is a huge fire raging down at the National City Port and it is bad."_

"All right I'm on my way." She turned to face Alex.

"Fire at the Port, gotta go." She was about to blur off from the scene when her sister quickly spoke up.

"You've been dodging missiles, running around the desert and practically the globe for the last two hours. Not to mention pushing your senses and uhh…you have to reapply your lipstick." Kara effortlessly pulled out the expensive balm stick from her coat pocket and quickly turned to the side to repaint her lips, they became much darker once again.

"For the last twelve years I hid who I was and still doing it Alex, it's better for me to be this way and you know it." she leaned in to hug her older sibling who gracefully returned the gesture. They parted with Kara landing a tender kiss to Alex's cheek, leaving the women dazed.

"Hey! I give the sibling kisses." Kara giggled and applied another quick one to Alex's other cheek before disappearing into the world, leaving a shocked Alex Danvers with two black lip marks on both cheeks.

* * *

The Blur appeared at the top of the warehouse that the fire was taking place at near the port. It looked up to make sure that there wasn't any choppers involving the news in the air before channeling it's super hearing to listen to the fire fighter with the white helmet, the Chief, who was talking to one of his men.

" _That ship is holding almost a million barrels of crude oil, if the fire reaches it it's going to go off like a two ton bomb, and the tugboat won't get here in time. Where is The Blur? Can it even blow out something like this?!"_ that's all the information Kara needed. Sure she could blow it out but she wasn't about to step in like someone joining the party and blow it out with her freeze breath, she wasn't supposed to be seen.

The vigilante tapped her boot in quick thinking before embracing the not well known but incredible helpful time break and leaped off the building to land harshly on the concrete ground. She looked at her surroundings and noticed every single fireman and authority figure were frozen in place as if they were under a spell trance. She noticed that the fires have also frozen in place, in waves that could only be seen as destructive. She got the message that she needed to do this quickly considering the trance would soon let go of her if she stood still any longer so Kara went the flames that were scattered amongst the port and quickly ran circles around them mixed with her gale breath that she hadn't used in years. She repeated this procedure multiple times to make sure the flames wouldn't return and before her or anyone else knew it, they were gone.

Kara's celebration was immediately cut short when she left the last large flame to start running backwards to quickly admire her work. When she turned her head to face behind she wheezed as she almost ran back first straight into the frozen statue like fire Chief. The Kryptonian drifted crudely to the man's right and noticed that she was now on the verge of running off the pier straight into the ship containing the oil. With only fractions of a couple a seconds left Kara extended her legs out to collide against the side of the bow and swiftly ricocheted off the man made vessel to land back on the port and zoom from the scene just as the speed time break ceased to exist.

The authorities all stood in awe as the black streak came into their vision for all of several seconds before vanishing with an infamous whoosh. They all simultaneously looked around to notice that the flames have been extinguished with the exception of the small infernos generating from the gas leaks but overall the problem has been solved by the anonymous vigilante, or was it?

The Chief would have been the first to initiate the applause of gratitude if not for the pungent smell that was coming from the sea to their side. Their faces went from glee to disgust when they heard the slimy sound of oil leaking from the large dent embedded into the bow of the ship. To make matters worse a vast portion of the blackened fluid was infesting the waters of Nation City's port, leaving most of the people in the area to start covering their mouths and nostrils.

Meanwhile Kara moved back to the top of the warehouse to fully see the aftermath and one look at the damaged ship was enough to almost make her fall down to her knees and grit her hair in humiliation. The sound of news copters reached her ears out in the distance and she dashed away from the scene in order to avoid being spotted or captured.

* * *

" _Miracle or Menace, that's what the citizens of National City are asking themselves after the latest attempt at heroics by The Blur which was witnessed by The National City Fire Department has left the bay facing an ecological disaster_." Kara mentally cursed herself as she heard the news over the elevator speaker and made her way out of the cramped area as the doors opened, ignoring the slight gags that people were giving her as she walked towards her boss's work area until Winn came in her way.

"Good God, is that smell you?"

"Three showers and I still smell like burning oil, I went from unseen mystery to ecoterrorist in a 10 seconds run." Winn did his best to cheer her up as she got closer to her desk.

"Hey, you're just like a week into this whole silent guardian thing you're going to make at least one mistake….ha, like when you first starting working here and Cat asked you to get her lunch and you went and got her Chipotle." She listened but aggressively slammed her bag into her chair.

"Yeah but now I am making mistakes in front of the whole world…just when I thought I could handle all of this. Can you believe The Blur is now a National piece a sh…."

" _Forget about The Blur's lack of experience_." The Kryptonian and human turned to face one of the big television screens on the walls.

" _I am talking about the trouble it will bring to Nation City….Look at Metropolis, since Superman's arrival a veritable of super bad guy war has been waged on that City and the maintenance budgets have quadrupled…National City does not need Metropolis's problems. Whoever or whatever The Blur is needs to stand still for a moment to understand what it is doing, vigilantism isn't something that's considered legal in this country_."

Winn looked over at Kara and noticed she had a look of concern.

"Hey who cares what that guy thinks right?"

"Uh you, isn't Maxwell Lord your personal savior?"

Winn then began to rant on about how much crap that he actually possessed of Max Lord himself but Kara's head was starting to gear more towards the Private elevator to the Queen of All Media.

"Drunk at 9:00 AM, that's the last time I have breakfast with Ruth Bader Ginsburg." The loud ding was enough to tell her it was her cue.

"She's here Winn."

"Now I know how you do that."

The alien made sure no one was around and lifted her glasses to close an eye while lifting the lid off the latte. Her eyeball grew purple as she shot a quick projectile of heat into the beverage before assuming her role as a meek perky assistant once again. Her boss came walking in, demonstrating her power as ever.

"Here's your latte Ms. Grant." The aging beautiful took the sacred drink without sparing a glance and gave it a much needed sip.

"It's…hot."

"Just the way you like it."

"Of course a concern you never showed until today, content meeting two minutes, my office,GO!"

"Yes Ms. Grant."

The main staff and editors were all lined up in the glass office as usual with the CEO moving from side to side in front of her expensive desk.

"We're all aware of the one and only National City Blur's latest debacle yes?" No one spoke for they knew the answer. It was also shown all over the screens behind the desk.

"It made sure no one will be surfing National City beaches for the next 10,000 years. Some hero, pardon vigilante." One spoke.

"It was the lead story on the Daily Planet home page, their fifth in many days, which annoys me because the Daily Planet already has their own go to image and superhero and now they are trying to steal my…Vigilante." The women put severe emphasis on the word.

"Now when I branded it there was a strict promise that it would be at a minimum, above average but in the past week especially from what happened today it has proven itself to be…oh what's the term I am looking for, below average." Kara slightly tensed up but regained her posture as she saw James looking at her from the corner of her eye. With determination welling up inside the former photographer spoke up next.

"You know Superman made plenty of mistakes when he first started, at least it's doing the best it can." The CEO's eyes turned to him.

"I the sloppiest most awkward way imaginable James, let's not forget that this thing comes and goes in less than a heart-beat wherever it is it probably hasn't realized what it has done until this very second. So it is left to us to take control of The Blur's narrative…I want an interview." The room went dead as Kara Sunny Danvers held back a rather large snort upon hearing her boss's demands, almost every eye in the room what now officially on her.

"Yes….Kiera?"

"Well….I…" the women knew that she could not escape the unintended attention she bestowed upon herself so she fixed her posture as best she and straightened out the chuckles she almost let out.

"Yes well….how are we going to pull that off exactly Ms. Grant?" The pampered women did not have time to answer for her assistant wasn't finished.

"I mean, if what you told me was true, that the Blur is what we see how in the world could we possibly get an interview. We don't even know what it truly is. Is it a human? Is it some lab experiment gone wrong? Does it talk? Can it talk?" she stopped at that point considering every eye was once again back on Cat and the women now faced her balcony windows in thought. Kara had a point.

"James." Every orb was now on the tall dark man.

"Perhaps your friend in Blue would be useful in arranging sit down. Maybe you could broach the subject the next time you "Bro Hang." After all, the Man of Steel is faster than a speeding bullet and has shown to have great speed. You could convince him to see to The Blur and in the near future we might get a glimpse as to what "it" is." The Media Mogul walked around her space to come face to face with the Olson heir.

He chuckled at first before becoming serious for his boss.

"It uh, doesn't really work that way Ms. Grant." Surprisingly she smiled in return.

"Hmm, well let me assure all of you, Lois Lane, Clark Kent, and all the hags at the Daily Planet are working day and night to get this exclusive. We need to get it first." The women turned to quickly go around her desk.

"I want a sit down with The Blur. A girl to…whatever it is and I want it by, um, the end of the week. Go go." Thus concluding the meeting and everyone began to leave with Kara leaving the last.

"Not you, Kiera." The young alien turned back to face the CEO on instinct.

"Do you really think I don't know what's going on with you?"

"You do."

"No, and frankly I don't care but whatever it is it's affecting you at the office, now you need to join a gym, or see a shrink, whatever, but get your head out of the clouds and back behind the desk where it belongs." With a nod from the head of Kara she excused herself passed the glass doors and her tension returned as soon as she dropped the mask and joined James.

"I am not doing that interview. No way I can't. This goes against what I stand for and Ms. Grant's not stupid she'll recognize me in a second."

"She will look at The Blur right in the face and she will not even see her assistant." Kara gave him a skeptical look as they entered a more private part of the complex.

"Why because of the reading glasses and a good slouch? James I am not my cousin alright. No one must know who I am. I am not a hero okay. I work in the dark, both literally and metaphorically. I now have a name up in lights I don't need my face in them too." James took in the information but couldn't say anything at the moment.

"She's gonna keep pressuring you about that interview."

"Oh I can handle Cat Grant."

Now it was Kara's turn to enter a state of thinking. Where did it all go wrong? Well she knew already but the point she was trying to make was how did everything that was so good at first become all of a sudden bad. Here she thought she could become something great in her own way and she always believed it could be done. Especially with people who supported her all the way. But also, what good was all that when you make a fool of yourself in front of the world and now you're nothing but a joke. It was indeed true about the old saying where one mistake is enough to end it all.

The women turned around to face the city in all its magnificent glory. She nearly felt James's breath as he spoke into her ear.

"You know what I see when I look out this window? I see a city full of people who need help and a silent guardian who works in the dark, to serve the light." Kara couldn't help but chuckle at that familiar phrase before finishing it.

"We are Assassins." James let out a broad smile, knowing that the saying came from the video game franchise his nephew liked. Kara however was already heading towards the exit of the room.

"Thanks for the good pep talk James, excellent use, yeah." She made her way out without giving him a second glance.

* * *

Kara stood by the detectives as they worked on studying the corpse of the security guard. Her coat made her look like a big shadow in the dark room.

"What is she doing here." A very stern voice asked which belonged to none other than Hank Henshaw. Judging by the tone of his voice he could only be frustrated about the little accident The Blur had caused.

"I called her sir, we hunt aliens she is one." She turned her pampered face to greet them. Her eyes were mostly on Hank's and she knew the look he was giving her.

"Let's move on shall we? I won't cause any more oil spills." She turned back to crime scene and ignored the conversation between director and assistant.

"We need to find this alien fast."

"Not if she finds it first sir."

Kara noticed that one of the detectives pulled out a very odd like needle from the victim's body. Why did it look so familiar?

* * *

It took some time but they were back at the DEO, the case for the killer alien was still at large.

Kara had used this time to recall the weapon recovered from the human body and remembered that it belonged to a hellgrammite, a type of alien that her mother had imprisoned one night when she visited Kara in her quarters.

"You're looking for a hellgrammite." The Blur spoke with absolute as she placed her hands in the pockets of her coat.

"My mother sent one of their members to Fort Rozz." Alex studied the monitors more closely as Kara approached them from behind.

"According to the data we salvaged from Fort Rozz, there was a Hellgrammite prisoner." Hank pursed his lips as his assistant and her sister revealed the killer they were after.

"What do we know about his species?" he wasn't surprised when Alex didn't give a direct answer, the vigilante however, walked in front of the screens and faced towards them.

"It's basically a large insect, but it can camouflage himself into any shape he wants, including Human."

Hank joined the Kryptonian putting two and two together.

"A giant insect trying to steal bomb-grade chemical compounds, this job never ceases to surprise us." The Blur blurred to the other side near the exit.

"You guys track him down, and I'll take him out." she waited to hear any kind of remark from the man in charge and sure enough, she got one.

"Sure thing, Miss Danvers, you've proven yourself to be quite remarkable but we still have another thing we'd like you to try."

This caught her attention and boy was she in for a surprise.

* * *

"What are we doing in here?" Kara asked as they entered the dome like room with black rimmed edges.

"When I joined the DEO I spent 12 hours a day for five straight months in this room. We need to know if you're prepared for everything you might face out there." The sisters stood on the other end of the circular room with Alex typing in a few codes onto a data pad hidden on the wall.

"Alex we've been through this already what's it gonna take for me to show you I am fully capable of handling myself."

"You truly think you're ready?" the alien beauty didn't have time to respond as a fist flew in her direction. Lucky for her she managed to summersault out of the way and onto the giant steel platform that stood in the center. The room all of a sudden grew a dark green aurora. Kara would've asked what was going on but the atmosphere was enough to tell her everything. It was back, the green substance that weakened her to the point of almost rendering her useless was back.

"The room is emitting low levels of radiant Kryptonite." The vigilante was too shocked to response to Alex explained further in a voice so distant.

"Radioactive mineral from your home planet it weakens you."

So it even has a name, Kryptonite. She was so busy in doing what she was doing the past week that she had forgot that this very facility had the one and only thing that could weaken her. And now she was powerless, useless. The speed, her speed was gone. It took every nerve in Kara's body not to panic, especially since a now stoic Alex rose to the platform they were both standing on. A potential spar, that is what this was slowly becoming. Kara ignored Alex's lectures as she dealt with her thoughts. What was there to do? What could she do? Wait….that's it. Yes there was indeed a solution. She hadn't practiced in two years considering there was never any need to keep learning but there was a solution. Two years ago she parted with a close friend, Ashley Wu. A friend who was a great partner in college and taught Kara enough for her to potentially deal with what was going on in this situation. She couldn't guarantee that this would aid with passing colors but she had to try.

Alex began to circle Kara, studying and clearly concluding that she was going to have to teach Kara the initiation of self-defense the hard way on the behalf of Hank Henshaw. She took a step back as Kara got down to one knee while crossing an arm around her chest at a bent angle. Her other arm scraped against the ground and rose slowly into the air while closing her fist to bring it in to her face. She finished with slowly standing up while whispering a language unheard of by the human raise. Alex could've of sworn she heard Rao, the dormant Kryptonian deity that her sister taught her to secretly believe in the sentence.

Kara took in a calm breath as she pushed her palms to the side while also stripping her worry, paranoia, and doubt away from her body.

Two eye liner painted eyes stared into the eyes of the human and Alex had already taken a fighting stance.

"Now, come at me." Kara however didn't move an inch and instead made a move that almost caused the older sibling to drop her fighting posture. The coat cladded beauty extended her left arm out with her nail polished palm open facing Alex vertically, the other curved to her mid bicep and hovered as still as a statue, Basic Wing Chun, a practice rusty but unforgotten to Kara Zor-El, The Blur.

This was something Alex definitely did not expect, since when did her sister practice martial arts? With her elite skilled and practice and Kara's now awaiting posture, who knew how this could turn out but the agent grew tired of the silence. So she made the first move.

Alex made a quick charge while keeping her guard up precise and efficient. She made the move of landing a crouch blow but was parried by the right palm of her sister. Alex had expected this and brought her other fist to collide with Kara's face but instead she let out a yelp as her knuckles collided with the left elbow of Kara. She took several steps back as she flexed her fingers as they throbbed from hitting the much harder bone that it just punched. Kara on the other hand took no pride in what she did and switched her posture the opposite way. Alex sure as hell wasn't done and came at her once again this time delivering a sharp kick spin that would have immediately put down a new cadet but instead she found her leg smash against Kara's raised left palm and femur as she brought them up to protect her soft structured left side. Kara used this to her advantage and delivered a crane kick to Alex's chest considering the women slightly wheezed from hitting the bone in the Kryptonian/human body said to be stronger than concrete. Alex however mustered the courage to stand up once again. This time she no longer had that look of stern, but absolute shock.

" _Since when and where did she learn how to fight?"_

If there was one thing she learned from her sister during this spar was that Kara knew Wing Chun, an ancient art dating back centuries in eastern history that induced movements from 70% of the arms and 30% percent of the legs. But what good did it do recalling any of that if there wasn't any way she could use it against Kara. Alex was trained under strict military like combat that required decent mobility and precise thinking. Kara was using a much more soft structure and this made her less predictable that someone who would thoughtlessly charge at their enemy.

" _70% percent of the arms_." she mentally told herself.

Finding the perfect window, Alex did a fast crouched while also coming towards Kara. She extended a flexible long leg and wasn't surprised as Kara lifted her right one up slightly to avoid being taken out from underneath. Alex swiftly spun on the floor and brought the other leg around to repeat the technique only for Kara to stomp her biker boot right onto her sister's knee cap. This caused Alex to gasp but quickly saw the opportunity to land blows to Kara's own knee which was now on display.

The older sister was about to deliver a side swap to the Kryptonian's leg when all of a sudden it twisted to the side and Alex's knuckles connected with the jean covered knee cap finally causing the women to cry out in irritation and pain. Kara initiated the finishing move as she quickly clasped her sister's fist in her left palm and geared her manicured fingers towards the human's thumb. She squeezed the nerves with her digits, grabbed Alex's throat and took the remainder of her body to the ground before quickly summersaulting backwards just in case she decided to get up.

The agent was beyond stunned and catching her breath as her still had the strength to stand up. Instead of coming face to face with a powerless sister Alex saw her tamper with the buttons on the meter and she must've figured it out because the room all of a sudden died down back to its greyish blue atmosphere.

Kara ignored whatever words that were coming out of the agent's mouth and only focused on one thing that quickly returned to her. The speed, not her strength, not her heat vision, not her gale breath, to hell not even her flying, all she cared about was her speed. The Blur was back.

"Kar..."

* **WWHHOOOOSSHHH** *

After the signature sound effect ceased to exist no other man other than Hank Henshaw came in with a broad smile and arms crossed.

"I still can't believe made me do that." The inferior officer said to her superior with sadness in her voice.

"Oh if I recall Agent, she kicked your ass." Alex was in a way getting fed up about how her boss was treating her sister, one moment he's silently impressed by what she does then the next minute he's doesn't even want to spare a second glance.

"The Blur is needed more than you think sir, and it won't stop until it redeems itself from its failed mission."

* * *

Yellow sun or not Kara's limbs were killing her, especially her arms and lower legs. What could she expect from not practicing her Wing Chun skills in two whole years? She was extra careful not to drop the precious tray for her boss.

"Why are you walking like that?"

"I took your advice to get my head out of the clouds so I took up a Wing Chun class. I'm a little sore…" the assistant looked at the layout and gasped.

" _NATIONAL CITY TRIBUNE: THE BASHFUL BLUR: FAILURE TO LAUNCH."_

"I don't need you to read it to me. I wrote it and please get it to copy for the noon posting." The CEO finished with a sass not once looking up.

"I don't get it why is The Blur now being ridiculed for at least trying to save the city? I mean….when Superman first star…."

"He, he, he, him, him, him….I am so sick of hearing about the Man of Steel. Everyone should know that an unidentified entity has to set the example through actions not pretty looks, tights, and capes."

"And I am also recalling that a name was never necessary." The alien responded with a suggested grin.

"That was most likely before it carved it symbol into the abandoned building not too far from here." Kara was silent for a moment before gaining her act together.

"Well…if The Blur were to ever manifest itself…what would you suggest it do?" that was an easy one for Cat Grant.

"Calm the hell down. It's taking way too much way too fast despite its speed. It's not Superman you know? This inexperienced "thing" has just gotten up to speed in the public, both literally and metaphorically. There is a starting point in every business Kiera." She finished briefly for her assistant to realize what was going on.

"It's all about hard work and to get better. So how about we start small and work our way up hmm?" for a moment the soreness in Kara's body quickly went away and was replaced the knowledgeable works of her boss.

" _She's right. Great Rao she is right. No one ever said this was going to be easy. But I have come too far to just go back to what I use to be. Okay, okay calm down. You can do this Kara Danvers. You can do this._ " the women became cheerful all of a sudden and made her way out of her boss's office to let her enjoy her lunch, ignoring the soreness that was now starting to disappear.

There next to her desk sat the goof ball of her best friend.

"Meet me in the alley way in five minutes." She walked towards the elevators as quickly as she passed him.

"Thank God you didn't say the roof."

* * *

When she arrived as The Blur she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the two grown men trying to push each other back into the alley door of the building.

"He Knows?!" the tall and short man simultaneously asked.

"James already knew, and Winn's my friend…look, if I am going to be the vigilante that people don't see but can count on, I'm gonna need to practice. Start small and get better but still do it as fast as I move, which means I'm gonna need your help." She concluded with a black lipped smile.

"I'm in!" they both said again without a doubt.

Kara's grinned only increased as she took both their hands and all three disappeared into the world that was National City.

* * *

 _Whoooh ooooohhh whos that gal? Whoooh ooooohhhh who's that gal_?

"Okay boys' whadda ya got for me?" the vigilante dashed across busy streets and startled several pedestrians as the Black streak zoomed past them.

 _She came out of the darkness in the middle of the night. Blazing like a mother with a fist of dynamite. She ain't fooling no -one on that pile of chrome and steel. Burning up the pavement like she was some kinda wheel_.

"Armed robbery at a pizza place on 5th and Siegal." The voice of Winn spoke as he ate pizza and typed on his computer.

"Remember if you're truly trying to be what you are. Just do the routine of blurring in, knocking the bad guy out, and blur out." James countered as he studied the screen with smaller man.

 _She's looking for a rumble with some head about to bust. She's gonna take the tumble with one solitary thrust. The only thing bad guys are gonna do is eats her dust._

"Give me all the money." The burglar yelled as he fired several rounds into the busy pizzeria with the shotgun on both hands. A loud wind began to approach the area and just as the criminal looked out the glass doors he was met with an unseen entity as it collided against him and hit the wall dropping his gun followed the owner of the store now taking the fire arm to aim it at him while the manager called the authorities. The people looked around and there was no sign of the force that had disarmed the robber.

 _Who's that gal? Where did she come from? Who's that gal? Where can I get one? I never knew anyone could be so cooooool._

" _Next."_

"Ambulance caught on traffic in Donner Avenue, carrying a heart attack victim and they're not gonna make it to the City General in time." The former photographer chewed on his slice of pizza as the hacker pulled out several pieces for himself. He was too busy to say anything in protest.

 _Who's that gal? She's just amazing. From headlight to tail pipe her burners are blazing, looks to me like she could really flyyyy. Who's that gal_?

Kara broke the lock off the ambulance and was greeted with the sight of two frozen in place paramedics who were tending to the victim of the heart attack. Its took a quick think for Kara to know which wires to disconnect from the truck before gentle placing one paramedic into the overly large bed of the hospitalized victim and one on the other side.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and keep your hands in feet inside the ride at all times, enjoy." She pushed the large roller bed from the ambulance quickly but gently through the streets of National City. The Blur was being extra careful not bring any harm to the three people. Her sights were set on the hospital and she brought it to the main entrance where she lifted both men from the bed to place them side to side while the dying man laid there with the respiratory machine still attached in his lap. Kara didn't stick around to see the looks on the Paramedics faces as they couldn't comprehend how they got here in the blink of an eye but all their attention soon geared back to the man in the bed.

" _The Blur somehow managed to bring in a dying man to the hospital bed, treatments, and tenders together."_

" _It looks like we have another common but dedicated blazing save from The Blur."_

" _Looks like the world's fastest and anonymous vigilante is starting to live up to its name_."

"Hey Kara heres' one from the fire Department. It's a classic." This was certainly interesting.

 _Whhhhoooo's that gal? Where did she come from? Whhhhooooo's that gal? Where can I get one? Whhhhoooooo? Whhhoooooooo? Whooooooooo? Who's that gal?_

"Kara scaled to the top of the tree. One wouldn't say it would be easy when they are wearing biker boots but for someone like her, who could create the illusion of frozen time. It was almost literally a walk in the park.

"Does this look like a kitten Winn?" She expected no answer thanks to the illusion but the alien beauty focused back on her task. She effortlessly wrapped the python like snake around the little girl's arms and zoomed from the scene before she could so much as channel her senses to hear the name of the little girl's reptile. As the Kryptonian ran as fast as she could back home she sped through the park and nearly squealed at the sight of the cute familiar toddler who laid on a picnic matt eating a tasty vanilla ice cream. The child must have had a bad habit of spilling her favorite treat because this time her double scoop had fallen and was on the verge of falling into the children's book she was reading. Wasting no more time Kara skipped across the grass, bent down and scooped the dessert back into the cone of the girl's open palm. Without knowing the girl's face was nuzzled by Kara and now she was sure her day was made.

* * *

The three stood with the television turned all the way up.

" _Precisely and well executed heroics by The Blur now has a grateful National City asking, what oil spill?" watch out Metropolis, don't blink or you might miss it_."

The Kryptonian Speedster squealed like a school girl and ran around the entire complex at un-identifying speeds, shocking James and Winn in the process.

"I can't believe it you guys. It's working! It's actually working now they are starting to believe in this" she pointed her fingers to the giant white "B" on her chest. Winn raised an eyebrow at that but twisted the revelation.

"Believe in you."

Kara was happy, she truly was. And she owed it all to her friends that were standing in front of her. There was no way in Rao's all power could she have done it without them. She brought the two men into a big group hug in which they gracefully returned.

"I couldn't have done it without you both, thank you." at this point the three were ready to call it a night when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Kara reacted on instinct and used her x ray vision to see who was there. Sure enough it was Alex Danvers.

"God what did you order more Pizza? You are a beast." Winn's cruel joke was ignored as Kara, still in her Blur outfit made her way to the door.

"No Kara!"

"The coat!"

"The shirt!"

"The make up!"

Upon opening the door Alex stood there with a look containing sorrow, guilt, and understanding. She tried to initiate a conversation but the words just didn't come out strong.

"Can…can we…" enough was enough as the two loving sisters embraced one another and completely ignored every single thing that was around them.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for making yall wait this long. The holidays can be a nightmare sometimes. But I have some good news though. I am back and I am ready to update. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read and review:) I forgot to mention, if yall were wondering what that song was look up Clark Kent-Who's that guy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stronger Together Part 2

Chapter 4: Stronger Together part 2

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews but I gotta ask you all, just to get it over with. Should I ship Kara with Cat or should I just play along with what the series is for season 1? Sorry if it sounds awkward it's just that I don't see Kara being with anyone other than The Queen of All Media. Maybe Barry on certain occasions but I still prefer seeing the boss and the assistant together. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Nearly half an hour had passed since her coworkers have left and Kara had effortlessly slipped into something more comfortable, pajama pants and long leaved t shirt of course. Her hair was tied back into a loose ponytail and her makeup was now completely gone except for her black finger nails. She took her mug from the table that was next to the kettle and took a slight sip before hearing what her sister said from across the room.

"So you told your friends from work who you really were huh?" Alex asked just to confirm this considering she didn't get to speak to Winn or James as they gathered their belongings and left.

"Yes, because they're my friends. One of them already knew who I was thanks to Kal, and the other is practically my BFF. I'm allowed to have friends aren't I? Or is that also against DEO rules?" Alex stepped in closer to sit next to Kara.

"I didn't come here to fight ok." The women soothed her voice in order to not turn this into an argument. "I came here to apologize."

She placed a hand to her baby sister's shoulder.

"For how I handled things back at the DEO. It wasn't the right way to go about it. I underestimated you for the umpteenth time and I guess I deserved that ass whooping but you have to understand I was only looking out for you." Kara took Alex's hand and placed a faint kiss to her knuckles.

"You always have looked out for me. Ever since my cousin dropped me off at your house. But you also need to understand that the weakling who use to be behind you all the time is dead alright. She died when The Blur was born." Alex nodded slowly and changed the subject to cheer up the atmosphere.

"Do you remember how scared you were of the popcorn maker?"

"Yeah, you crawled under the table next to me…melted it with butter, and sprinkled the tiny white crystals…but I'm not her anymore…"

"And I will always be your big sister Kara. That's not gonna change just because last week you started fighting criminals." Her sister countered her sentence.

"Well last week, I found out you didn't work in a lab. You're out there fighting, risking your life, and I still trust you." Alex's face turned into a stern muck.

"I know I still have much to learn despite what you along with the whole City have seen me do." She twiddled her fingers and noticed that the nail polish was starting to come off around her thumbs and index fingers. "And James and Winn believe in me but…I need your absolute faith Alex."

There was a pause before the Kryptonian continued.

"More than that "B", more than that coat….more than anyone." Their conversation was interrupted by the doomed phone of Alex Danvers. The women however, didn't hesitate to answer it.

"Danvers… yes I'm on my way." She grabbed her belongings before giving Kara an understanding look.

"It's the DEO, they need me." Kara nodded and stared on as her sister made her way out. Once the alien heard the door click she disappeared only to reappear with the small bottle of black nail polish, she figured it was time to repaint them.

* * *

"Well if he's not building a weapon of mass destruction what does he need DDT for?" the man in charged asked as he, along with his assistant and fellow agent who presented them the abnormalities in the Hellgrammite's blood were now in a questionable theory loop.

"He's eating it." concluded the women in sudden realization.

"Right Ma'am, giving his home planet's atmospheric conditions, DDT would be the closest thing to a food source to him."

"Since DDT was banned the government has been destroying remaining stockpiles. His food source is shrinking." Hank processed everything told from his workers and squinted his eyes in determination.

"Well, if this thing is hungry, let's buy it some dinner." And here Alex thought he never had a sense of humor.

* * *

" _Eat your heart out Metropolis it looks like The Blur is here to stay_."

"Ms. Grant." James Olson speed walked towards his boss as she made her way into her office. "You wanted to see me?"

"James, I was wondering how the hunt for the interview with The Blur is going." Not once did the aging beauty take her eyes off her expensive phone.

"Well it's hard to say considering it leaves the moment I blink and I have embarrassed myself multiple times whenever it is seen through the streets and I end up taking a picture of a civilian rather than my intended target, but overall nothing bad. I just didn't know if you were still interested in controlling the story."

"Oh I want a sit down and a sit still with it before the Planet. Maybe I was beating around the bush too much earlier." The two stopped once reaching their destination.

"No you were…pretty clear." The women set down her phone to get officially serious.

"The "S" has officially become some who wore it best between the hero and the citizens of Metropolis. The "B" however, is a new branding that the whole globe must see. It's a mystery that in the end must be potentially solved. Maybe The Blur was once hiding from wherever it came from and Superman helped bring it out into the light. And because you are famously "his pal" I have to wonder why you haven't exploited that relationship to get me what I want." The tall man however, didn't cower in the face of the practical Queen.

"I have a policy against using my friends for business reasons."

"And I have a policy against losing, who's policy do you think means more to me?" both, along with Kara who was secretly listening to everything that had been going on knew what was coming.

"No I get it, you're an honorable guy. So I am asking you to do the right thing by me and this company, and get me in a room with whatever that thing is…you have twenty four hours."

Kara stood seated in her chair thinking.

"Or?" asked the former photographer.

"Or the Planet gets their beloved photojournalist back." she finished without second thought and this was James cue to take his leave, wondering how was he going to handle the situation.

As James made his way past Kara's desk she couldn't help but stare at him with guilt. What was he going to do? What was she going to do? Should she do it for the sake of her friend? Should she reveal herself to the world so soon? The Blur was something Kara morphed into to become what the people needed. Not what they wanted. Being the vigilante she needed to be, Kara couldn't allow her face to be shown on the screens of the city or the monitors behind the CEO's desk. Then again, James was a friend, a friend who helped her get better as her duty to working as National City's guardian. She was losing the battle with herself and returned to her work in order to avoid the subject that was starting to consume her.

" _Rao what am I going to do?_ "

* * *

" _Greyhound this is Trap One, no sign of the hostile_."

" _Copy that Trap One, stay on the alert_ and maintain visual scanners."

"Let's hope this movable feast is too hard to resist." Hank stated with his hands firmly on the wheel.

"Given the Hellgrammite's superior sense of smell, he should have sensed the SST in the atmosphere by now."

"Then where the hell is he?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. A humanoid figure rose from the bottom of the bridge and landed on the toxic barrels of the vehicle in front of them.

"TRAP ONE THE TARGET IS ON YOUR VEHICLE!" both director and assistant practically moved faster than the human eye and opened fire on the creature in front of them through the side car door windows.

The Hellgrammite stopped what it was doing and saw metal bullets hitting and colliding on the sides of him he waited for the humans to empty their magazines and fired one of his projectile needle spears through the head window for it to collide against the shoulder of the DEO agent riding in the back seat behind Hank. He screamed in pain but Alex didn't have time to pity him as they felt and heard something large land on the hood of the black truck followed by a barrage of yellow spears penetrating the rather weak metal. Most of them avoiding the front seats except for one that managed to hit Alex right in the upper thigh.

The women acknowledged her wound and let out a grunt in pain and irritation. Hank's face went from grim to worry upon seeing the agent he secretly considered a daughter wounded. Luck was not on their side tonight as the creature tore through the hood where Alex was sitting in and snatched her up by the collar.

The Hellgrammite wasted no time when the upper platforms of the bridge they were on was coming into few, so he clenched the human in his arms and leaped into the night with one name ringing throughout the sky.

"ALEX!"

* * *

Alex was struggling to breath from the intense she just went through on the floor in a dark abandoned factory just outside of National City. It didn't take long for her to know that there was a presence in the room other than herself and the creature the DEO has been looking for.

"Where is the Kryptonian?" the question sent automatic shivers down Alex's spine.

"She didn't show, but this is one of the human agents. Hoping it's enough to keep you off my back." the Danvers heir finally mustered the courage to look up from the cold stone floor and the sight sent shivers down her spine. Kneeled before her was a middle aged beautiful women dressed in a skin tight black suit with long dark brown hair with a tremendously huge white streak in it.

The human's face was cupped and stared into the eyes of the once mighty Kryptonian General.

"I've been waiting quite some time to get one of you alive."

* * *

James overlooked the beautiful lights of National City from a balcony at CatCo. He was in deep thought about the events that have transpired throughout the day. Despite how much he loved his job here and knowing what he had to do to keep. The man was leaning more on not satisfying his boss for the interview with The Blur. He just couldn't help it. Kara had made her decision to come out as what the city now knows her by and he was more than willing to see her happy and support her in every way.

"Hey?" he tilted his head to find Kara standing a few feet from him.

"Uh…Winn and I are gonna head back to my place, listen to the scanner and do a little patrolling through the streets. If you wanna come?" the man moved away from the view and debated at first before answering.

"I…think I'm gonna take tonight off if you don't mind. Just got some things I should think about." Kara knew what those "things" were and her face grew with guilt and sorrow.

"Look, I know I said I wouldn't do the interview…but after what's happened to you today I'd be more than willing to do it. I don't want you getting fired. I was a fool to believe I could hide in the shadows forever."

To the alien's confession James let out a chuckle.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised….cuz you know…it's been like this for a while. Back when I first started I was this really nervous kid with his camera while trying to get noticed. And then one day, everybody knew my name." Kara crossed her arms and issued him to go on.

"Not because of anything I did…no, it was because I was friends with somebody, who was trying to make a difference. And I thought…I could escape all that when I moved here. Be my own man you know?" the two were now leaning on the edge of the platform, admiring the lights as James continued.

"Back on Krypton no one was their own man. Growing up I was taught that to accept help from people is not a shame, it's an honor."

"Hmm your cousin never talks about Krypton."

"Well, he was a baby when we left. But I remember it….all of it…and did he ever tell you what the "S" stands for?" the tall man gave the alien beauty a confirmed nod.

"The House of El isn't it?"

"Yes, but it also stands for a Kryptonian phrase, our family motto known as "El mayarah", it means "Stronger Together" and I am all for that." James understood what she was saying but he couldn't help but bring up a skeptical look.

"Then how come you don't wear that symbol? How come you chose that mysterious letter "B" rather than the iconic "S" just like your cousin?" Kara's face grew sorrowful in the slightest.

"Because despite how much my ideals are similar to it James, I am not worthy of wearing it. Kal is the heir of Krypton, and the heir to our House. No one else needs to wear that but him cuz he's the one true El and no disrespect to him in any kind of way whatsoever but Ms. Grant is right. She is right about the "S"….it's become tainted with fame and the people have forgotten what it truly stands for. People see it and they see someone who they take for granted saving their lives and when things go bad, when things don't go their way, they look for him and the symbol to blame. That's why I unintentionally carved that "B" on the side of that building not too far from here. The "B" represents a random person in a big crowd doing what's right. I wear it to give people the one thing they have forgotten and need, hope."

He stared into her eyes and came to realize that what she had said was almost absolutely true, except for the part where she calmly disowned herself as an El.

"Hope is what we all need and I see it now, You, Winn, my sister, Ms. Grant even. You all showed me that in the most unique and unpredictable ways." The Olson heir didn't speak for he had never heard such words from this alien beauty that he was growing fond of.

"James part of being your own man is to know when to accept help." That was his cue to put two and two together and he stood up, tall with shoulders pushed back.

"You really wanna do that interview huh? Reveal The Blur to Ms. Grant and most likely the city and the world."

"First I was scared but, not anymore. And I wasn't ever planning to reveal myself, okay if all else failed than yes I would've. But it took some time and I think I figured how I could do it and remain anonymous, come by the place once you're done. I really wanna show you something." Kara took her leave with a very stunned James Olson staring at her as she went inside. She was truly remarkable, in every way.

* * *

When James knocked on the door to Kara's apartment he was greeted by the face of Winn who effortlessly let him in. The hacker closed the door and quickly skipped to the large kitchen table in which Kara was sitting on a stool chair tampering with several odd shaped pieces of metal scattered throughout the linoleum desk. The women acknowledged his presence and issued him to come closer. The former photographer however, couldn't help but start with the questions.

"What are those things?" the device that Kara was wielding was quite extraordinary now that he got a closer look. It was a slim crystal spear like bar with several odd designs and writings on them, in a way it almost looked like a remote of some sort with the color giving it any indication that it was made out of metal, Kryptonian Metal.

James's question was answered when he heard a faint click from the spear remote Kara was holding and with a flick of her thumb the whole room went dark and the only light that shined throughout the complex was the light of the moon and illuminations of the city. Winn and James however, didn't panic and stood as still as a statue when they heard more tampering of clicks and grinding of mechanics.

"Kara?"

"What's happening?"

The voice of The Blur spoke through the dark.

"… _Don't be afraid, I am here_ ….."

The voice made Winn yelp and James let out a faint "whoa."

Kara's voice was unrecognizable through the obsidian atmosphere. It sounded like a disembodied feminine techno voice that seemed to have radiated across the entire kitchen. The dark shower ceased to exist as the lights came back on with Kara grinning like a maniac while also seeming to have done her Blur outfit.

"… _So_ …" she reached for her neck and touched the center of the long v shaped thin metallic brace around her extended throat. The center let out a confirmed chirm. "What do you guys think?"

Silence was all she got for almost thirty seconds before Winn broke it.

"What…the…hell…was….that?" Kara broke into a short cackle while wishing she could take a picture of his face.

"It's the voice of The Blur silly. I figured if there was ever a situation where I was going to have to interact with somebody." She looked at James who seemed to get the picture now especially the whole point on why she invited him. "I might as well disguise how I sound."

"But…Kara, I think what Winn was trying to ask was what's with the devices you just used?" Kara took off the metal brace and set them on the table along with the spear shaped device.

"Gentlemen, I give you, an electronic disruptor and a voice projector from Krypton." The two men awed the designs of the put together gadgets on the behalf of Kara Danvers. The Kryptonian's best friend urged towards the table and almost yelped as Kara grabbed the disruptor and tossed it into his hands. She did the same for the voice projector only she passed it to James.

The coworkers used this as an opportunity to feel the devices within their fingers. It indeed felt alien to them. More questions clouded the duo's minds and looked up to see the proud smile of their vigilante friend.

"So where did you get these?"

Why won't they turn on?"

Kara started with Winn's question.

"Well, about a week ago several days after I became The Blur, there was this metallic cylinder left by my window when I was having a small moment. I didn't know who left it there but I automatically knew what it was considering it had Kryptonese writing. Inside the cylinder was a final message for my biological mother, Alura In-Ze. I kept the device hoping there was more to it. I managed to crack the encryption code and when the canister opened, I found the exterior designs for the projector, disruptor, and even some designs for a concealed lethal/stun gun but I never worked on that. Anyway, on Krypton most of the younglings who went to educational trials and courses were all-ready being taught how to assemble basic technology such as what you both have in your hands. I know my area isn't in engineering but I still had memories of doing stuff like this." she paused to catch her breath before continuing.

"As for your question James, they won't turn on because these two things are coded to me. You see despite how it's possible for Kryptonian technology to be used by another being of a different race it's also possible for Kryptonians to DNA encrypt their technology. I thought it could work as a safety measure so as of this moment only I can activate the gadgets if it detects me when I physically touch them." This revelation caused James to raise his eyebrows impressed while Winn now seemed to understand why Kara sloshed her tongue around the control and collar earlier before James came in. If what Kara was said was true, than the advanced pieces of technology in their hands must of picked up her saliva and encrypted her touch.

"Kara I know you're probably getting sick of the questions, but why would you go along with this? I mean this goes against what you stand for. You're the Blur. You don't stop to talk even if a situation like that were to happen. You can just whoosh in and whoosh out like you always do." Kara's smile was replaced with a sentimental look and geared it to James, who was trying to wipe the look of his friend's face with a broad lip curl.

Winn made a triple quick glance between Kara, James, and the devices and his potential last question was answered in a gif.

"Oh…of course the interview, I get it now. Yeah Ms. Grant's been talking none stop about that ever since she announced it to practically everyone, including the ones who don't work in the field of journalism." Kara stood up to adjust the tails and collars of her coat considering she didn't put it on right when she blurred to the closest.

"And I am not gonna sit around while James waits to get fired just because Ms. Grant didn't get what she asked for the minute we were both in that meeting. Cat Grant wants The Blur, she better not move or blink."

Her cell phone rang from across the table and Winn reached for it to slide it across the desk for her to grab and answer.

"Hello?"

" _It's Henshaw, there's been an incident…yours sister's been abducted_ …"

Upon hearing what her sister's boss just said Kara stood stiff as her coworkers were giving her a look of concern, they didn't need super hearing to hear the grinding teeth of the Kryptonian. Before either of them could so much as let out a peep Kara crushed the phone effortlessly in her might hand and disappeared in a black streak through the window, not once caring that she had just left her guests in her apartment by themselves. They knew it was only right if they showed themselves to the door.

"You know what?" the hacker asked the tall dark man.

"She forgot her gadgets."

* * *

Not too long after he heard the cell phone service die Hank Henshaw found himself staring into the eyes of an angry vigilante in the dark hallway.

"I should've been there." The aging man kept his posture.

"If I was there….IF YOU TRUSTED ME INSTEAD OF PUTTING ME THROUGH YOUR FUCKING TESTS, I WOULD'VE STOPPED THIS. APPARENTLY WHAT I DO IS NEVER ENOUGH HUH?!" the man understood her rage but being who he was he kept his cool.

"Look…"

"Don't you dare say something like I would've been captured and dead too. I am gone from your sight faster than you could blink. I know to you she's just an agent but to me, she's my sister. Blood bonds don't mean shit to me."

"Would you watch that mouth? As I was saying…"

"Do you even have a family?" To her surprise his facial features softened.

"I did….look…..we have every satellite and tactical drone up in the air searching this whole city for her." The Blur took several steps back before countering.

"And now you have me too." She stared into his gaze, waiting for him to blink and just as he did, she was gone. Gone from the DEO and blasting through the dessert to make it back to National City.

* * *

The Blur zoomed through the large utopia without a single worry but its missing sibling. It searched every nook and cranny of the alley ways and went so far as to x-ray the entire sewer system while running. It perched itself at the top of a clock tower, taking in steady breaths from the anxiety.

" _I will find you sis…I will find you…"_

She closed her eyes to focus on the voices and noised of the world, channeling out the unwanted sounds such as car horns, children laughing, couples arguing, and construction working until all grew silent. The silence didn't last when Kara heard nothing other than a grunting pain coming from none other, than Alex Danvers.

The Blur's eyes opened to shine a synthetic purple and vanished to its dedicated destination.

* * *

"You're bleeding." The women spoke as she took a few steps back.

"Human beings are so fragile….it's amazing you make it out of infancy." The human on the floor twisted her body to follow the alien behind her capture.

"Alura!" Astra stopped in her tracks for a moment before turning around.

"How do you know that name?"

"Where I am from, I've seen a hologram of you…a message from Krypton…it was in the ship, that brought your daughter to Earth."

The Kryptonian shrugged her tight clad shoulders.

"Twins were rare on Krypton. When we were children Alura and I took pleasure in confusing are parents."

"So your Alura's sister." The revelation came at end.

"I am General Astra….I must admit you are brave, braver than most of your pathetic race."

"There's no reason to kill me, or anyone else in National Ci…."

"Is that what you think?!" the women of power leaned down to meet the Danvers heir.

"That my goal is simply to kill the human race…..I am here….to save you all." Alex smacked the hand that was coming towards her face away.

"The Blur will find me."

The once great General laughed.

"Ah yes, The Blur. The so called…" the unfamiliar whoosh echoed throughout the dark room and hallways and Astra was internally surprised to see Alex gone from her spot. Grunting was heard from the other side of the room and Astra turned behind her to face a black shadow moving throughout a more abyss side of the area. In its arms it held the very human the Hellgrammite had brought and set her down while stepping over her in protection.

Astra recognized the being standing before were and grinned menacingly.

"It's been a long time little one."

The Blur stepped out of its zone and had the most shocked face anyone could ever imagine. It did its best to stiffen the slight pants escaping her dark lips.

"Look how you've grown. So beautiful, so majestic…and mysterious." She eyed the white letter that glowed faintly around them.

"But you…you died…when Krypton exploded….everyone died…Aunt Astra….you're supposed to…."

"Except I wasn't on Krypton when it perished little one. I was a prisoner aboard Fort Rozz." The women walked slowly towards the sisters.

"Your Mother didn't tell you did she? How she sent me away? Banished her own blood and imprisoned me while she told only lies."

"But why did she send you to…."

"For being a HERO!" the speedster maintained her posture while Alex gripped the chains on her long biker boots.

"I remember all those years ago, when I sat on your lap…and you told me about the stars." Kara nearly cooed as her long lost aunt caressed her face.

"Then let me educate you once again my dear niece. Don't stand with the Human race. They will purge themselves of you in the future. Do not stand against me. I let one planet die I will not do so again." The younger women knew what her aunt was doing, trying so hard and rushing to fast to try and manipulate her to abandon what she stands for and form an alliance. The Blur wasn't having it.

"It's funny. I was gonna say the same thing." Astra quickly dropped her soothing act and the Kryptonian General delivered and quick harsh back hand to her relative. The Kryptonian speedster on the literal other hand, was quicker.

She caught her aunt's wrist with her left hand and slammed her right palm into her shoulder, causing the arm of the skin tight suited women to bend at her will. Kara immediately let go once Astra's back was turned to her. She took this opportunity to collide her fist into the back of her enemy's head and sent her crashing through several walls of the factory.

Astra gritted her teeth and stood up only to have a boot smash into her neck and sent her once again through several walls. The General still stood up and fired her blue heat projectiles at the vigilante only for her to unleash her dark purple ones in defense.

Astra cackled upon seeing the most rare kind of heat vision ever produced by a yellow solar powered Kryptonian.

"You have been blessed. Synthetic purple hasn't been seen in centuries. Join me little…"

"I STAND AS THE BLUR!" Astra now found herself firing at the metal walls considering niece was gone from where she stood. She didn't have time to react when once again a boot collided with the back of her head, sending her to the ground cracking the concrete in the process.

Kara menacingly walked towards Astra but the General rose from the ground and now floated several feet in the air with a grin.

"Let's see how well you do in the…"

* **WHHOOOSHH** *

Kara entered her adopted trance and ran up the walls while circling around the floating Astra, she ricocheted off the platform closest to the tight clad alien and Kara wished she had her camera to take a picture of the shocked face that was all but slowly turning to face her. This didn't surprise Kara in the least. Kryptonians possessed the power of super speed under the system's yellow star but practically all three people in the factory knew who was the fastest.

Astra was not quick enough to bring her arms up in defense and her niece clobbered her fist into her cheek, sending them both into the ground.

The younger women summersaulted away just in the nick of time and the two stared each other down for a moment.

"Your speed is most likely at the peak of its prime, but it most certainly isn't everything." The General took a fighting stance hoping that the coat clad beauty would do the same. "Let's focus on your other not so great tactics." She finished with a taunt.

Kara wasn't intimidated in the least. If her Aunt wanted to make up for a wounded ego, she would get her chance. They circled around one another. Neither opponent showing signs of fear or backing down.

"Come at me little one." She taunted once again hoping that her blood relative would engage first. The next was unbelievable.

Kara extended a leg out in front of her, she brought it around herself in a half circle like manner before raising her left arm out and hovered her right palm near her bicep.

"Wing Chun, Kara Zor-El…I remember you were once a General...Zod was worthy of the title before his honorable death."

Rage built up inside of Astra and roared as she came at Kara. She made a quick crouch to try and deliver a brutal upper cut but was parred with a simple flick of Kara's right wrist. The women proceed with the attempt to rupture her fist into the white letter on the speedster's black t shirt. Kara saw this as the opportunity to use the same wrist to swap away the incoming harm and connect her left palm with the center of Astra's jaw. She wasn't giving in to the nerve pain and shot out a leg to Kara's center considering she now had her left arm in the air from hitting her jaw and her right fist was close to her hip.

Kara swiveled to the side and caught Astra's ankle before quickly wrapping it around her inner elbow. Kara looked up just in time to side the callous fist coming towards her forehead and parred it with her free forearm, palm open. Now Astra was struggling to stay balanced as she was leaning on one leg. Kara bent her aunt's knee and struck her boot against the thigh of the standing leg causing Astra to propel backwards from the quick but strong kick.

The General saw red and threw herself at the younger alien, she wrapped her hands around The Blur's narrow throat but before she could squeeze she felt a jolt in both side of her ribs. Kara had struck her palms on the side of her aunt's ribs and brought them up to give the illusion of trying to get the fingers around her throat off. Astra fell for it and felt the same jolt in her ribs again before letting go of Kara's throat.

Kara saw this as a window and grabbed her aunt's retreating wrists to bring her closer. The vigilante clasped her hands around the head of the General, her black nailed thumbs going straight for eyes. Astra sensed this and quickly took the manicured hands away from her visual orbs only to start receiving a barrage of lighting fast punches to her jugular and chest. She tried multiple attempts to back lash the fists that only made connections to her center but every time she did she found her forearms smashing against hard elbows. Not to mention the punches from her niece were getting harder as they got faster.

" _Thank you Ashley_ …"

Kara quickly bent low to strike the side of Astra's knee causing her to kneel and slightly dazed. The vigilante wasted no time and commenced the final blow to the small spar. She twisted her body three hundred and sixty degrees and hit the tip of her right boot across her enemy's cheek. And Astra now found herself smashing through crates, trucks and walls.

Kara had to admit, she would've been disappointed in the small spar that she just had if not for her sister who was limping towards her with blood on her hands.

The blood immediately caused the Kryptonian to hug her true sibling and thanked Rao that the heart beat that stopped not too long ago wasn't hers. Alex didn't hesitate to tighten her bloodied grip on her sister's coat. Kara cupped Alex's face and stared with a worry gaze.

"Are you o….."

A chilling cold breeze filled the room and Kara twisted her body so Alex wouldn't feel the impact. Once the gale winds ceased Astra stared at the two with venom in her eyes.

"I saw the news. You haven't quite mastered that one yet. You prefer running around to put out pathetic flames."

"So you came back for more eh?"

"Where did you learn such tact…"

"FREEZE STOP RIGHT THERE." Astra' concentration broke and was replaced with a slight cackle.

Hank now found himself in the grip of a Kryptonian enemy. He struggled in her hand but she was giving no indication of letting go.

"You possess no weapon that could harm me." Instead of answering Hank pushed through his groans and pulled out an all too familiar piece of Kryptonite, wielded into a knife. Astra's pride was hurt once again as the alien artifact pierced her solar powered skin cells. She yelled in pain followed by taking several steps back.

Tonight she thought would be a good night, she was very wrong. The Hellgrammite brought her a human rather than her niece, she single handedly witness her dead sister's daughter's speed and skills. The Blur was truly a force to not be wrecked with. And now she had a weapon in her bicep that could harm her. There should be no such thing. Under the yellow sun her race was supposed to gain unimaginable power beyond what mad titans could dream of. How could this happen?

She saw but she never once had the time to react against the dark clad figure that came towards her and sent her through the roof and the sky with a solid momentum fueled punch.

Kara ignored the glance Hank along with several DEO agents were giving her and she blurred to the other side of the cold floor to pick up Alex bridal style.

"Any other family I should know about?" The director's response was both Danvers sisters vanishing without a trace.

* * *

It had taken a little over an hour of waiting but Kara was finally let in by the medical doctors. As she walked in the door way Alex had just finished placing the advanced ice pack on her thigh and welcomed the vigilante with a smile in with the coat clad beauty returned.

"I wish I had your healing powers."

"Well you took down that Hellgrammite with no help. You had me worried though when I heard a heart stop in your area."

"Yeah well you were a little busy going all Donnie Yen on your Aunt." Alex wished she could take back what she just said as her sister walked closer.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now…I mean after all this time…finding out you still had family and.."

"You're my family." Kara's face grew stern yet calming.

"My Aunt, we have to stop her. I have to be ready for her next time." The determination in the young Danvers's voice was enough said for her to most likely break out her workout training dummy that she had hid in her closet for so long.

"You wanted to know if I had faith in you …I do…I always have. Because when you first came to live with us my parents told me that you would be sad, and fragile. Having just lost your world, your parents and friends….but you never let that loss diminish your light."

Kara's beautiful eyes never left Alex's life filled ones.

"I know you don't like to be called this but you've always had the heart of a hero. And I never got around to asking you…Since when did you learn Wing Chun? I was beyond shocked when you demonstrated what you could do." Kara giggled and sat next to Alex who still had the questionable look on her face.

"Turns out you weren't the only one keeping secrets sis…do you remember Ashley Wu." Alex's eyebrows raised in utter shock.

"No, No way…no….Ashely Wu. The shy and petite preppy classmate I would see you with?!" Kara nodded with a slight grin.

"Yup." Her black lips let out the "pop" at the end.

"When we became close friends during our last years of college she came out of her shell and showed me she was incredibly talented for Wing Chun. She was trained by her father from a young age and she took me under her methods cuz she wanted to thank me for changing her. It was very hard for me though, mostly because I had my powers and I didn't want to hurt her in any kind of way. Thank Rao that we never actually spared, she would teach me through exercises and the Wing Chun dummy. I telling you that girl knew how to bend her arms and legs in the most uncomfortable ways." She paused to let Alex absorb the information.

"Once we parted after college we never really saw much of each other. We never managed to exchange numbers or anything…she left me the dummy we always practiced on, but over the last couple of years my thrill for the art started to deteriorate, it just wasn't as great without Ashley and the back of my mind always told me that there was no need for continuing to practice or train."

"Until these recent events said otherwise right?" Kara slowly nodded as Alex got up from the stool she was sitting on.

"I am sure you'll see her again someday Kara. For now just keep practicing in her name. She would be very proud to know that you have not forgotten all the hard work she taught you." the agent limped towards the exit with a distained vigilante following pursuit.

"What are you doing? You need to rest."

"There's something I have to show you, something I've been working on."

* * *

The two dark dressed sisters walked down the empty hallway in a slow manner due to Alex's injure. Their path was finished as they reached the end where the walls were illuminating a faint blue.

"Your cousin has a fortress in the artic, now we don't know much about it but what we do know is that it's a place where he can commune with his Kryptonian ancestors."

"How can he if they are all gone?"

"They're no longer alive yes….this door will only open for you." Alex awkwardly finished with gesturing to the hand print scan next to her. Kara didn't fully understand but went with the flow to press her manicured hand to the advanced technology on the wall. There was a scanning charm that confirmed the identity of Kara Zor-El and the double steel doors opened into a room with a royal blue atmosphere.

Kara was the first to walk in and came face to face with a standing figure of none other than Alura In-Ze, the platform she was standing on resembled the House of El symbol in all its glory.

"…. _Mom_ …."

"Hello Kara." the voice of Alura spoke calmly yet stoic. Kara wanted to turn and face Alex but it was too late since the women turned to leave. Clearly she wanted Kara to be alone with the A.I. of her mother. When it spoke the vigilante geared her attention back towards the figure.

"But…but how?"

"I am merely an imagine in the form of Alura In-Ze, an interactive artificial intelligence designed and created by her, whatever you would have wished to ask Alura, we may ask me." This was definitely a lot to take in but Kara was willing to push past the tears that were threatening to leak down her pampered cheeks. She took several relieving gulps along with soothing breaths before fixing the collars of her coat.

The vigilante ignored the family crest that seemed to be all around the room and mustered the courage to finally speak in command.

"Tell me about my Aunt Astra." Her lip quivered upon realizing that a hug should have been the thing she should've asked for but knew that that was never going to happen.

* * *

"Director Henshaw." Alex called the stern man as he walked passed her.

"Thank you for heling me set up that room." The man put his hands on his hips before taking in a deep breath. He noticed that Alex's wound was already treated but he wasn't exactly surprised considering The Blur brought her in almost an hour before he showed up along with his team.

"Well it's the least I could do, for The Blur."

"I won't tell her you called her that."

The man faintly smiled before turning away.

"I'd appreciate it."

That being said the director and assistant parted ways and Hank now walked down a hallway that wasn't occupied by anyone. If the security cams were rolling, they would've caught the glimpse of a red glow coming from the eyes of the man who was secretly a Martian.

* * *

The Blur, patrolled the streets of National City. Blasting off faster than any human eye could predict. After making several tours around the miles long perimeter the black streak stopped at the top of an all too familiar crystal glass tower in the form of a beautiful coat clad women.

Kara spend a good time in the high altitudes reapplying her lipstick and eyeliner that crudely washed off her face from the slight break down she had at the DEO. Lucky for her no one was in the room to see her cry as she couldn't hold in her stress from hearing the voice of her mother through a projectile anymore. She trailed the globe several times to relieve her worries before finally settling in on her night time patrol. The events of today played in her head once again but instead of panicking Kara lied on the edge of the tower, the city lights sparkling throughout the sky. She crossed her knees and brought her fingers to her lips. The Kryptonian focused on her meditation for all of fifteen minutes before praying to Rao for blessing her up at this point and that she was grateful for still having all the things that she loved in her life. Her baby cousin Kal-El, her big sister Alex, Eliza in which Kara would refer to as her "Mama" considering she had a mother before her on Krypton, her best friend Winn, James Olson, and of course she couldn't forget her strict yet motivational boss, Cat Grant.

The Blur immediately stood up with a shocked face.

"Ms. Grant….James….of course…..The interview!" the adrenaline rushed through her veins and Kara ran down the building in order to grab several things needed from her apartment. She still had time. She could do this.

The apartment complex came to life as Kara came in through the window on the behalf of Winn leaving it open for her. She walked to the kitchen table and noticed her gadgets lied side by side on the desk. The Kryptonian grabbed the alien electronic disruptor and placed it into the breast pocket inside her coat followed by obtaining the voice projector, she placed it around the hollow of her neck and pressed her fingers to the small centered button, a confirmed chime was heard from the touch.

"… _Well Ms. Grant….prepare to meet your creation_ …"

* * *

The famed CEO left her building while making her way towards her Jaguar in which she had a young chauffer holding the door for her.

"Mr. Olson, I know that I gave you twenty four hours to get me that interview with The Blur but if you haven't procured it by now I would like to set up some interviews with new art directors for tomorrow." The Queen of All Media concluded as she now found herself in the comforting insides of the expensive vehicle.

"Actually Ms. Grant from what I just saw coming towards your location down in the streets it looks like your interview with The Blur has already started…don't blink." Before Cat could comprehend she was surrounded by total blackness for all of three quick seconds and the aging beauty now found her-self at the top of her own building. Cat still didn't know what was going on and nearly squealed from shock as the lights on the helipad along with the ones on the company logo and antennas ceased to shine rendering the entire roof platform in complete darkness.

"…. _Ms. Grant_ …."

The presence and the chilling voice the women felt and heard from behind her was enough to make her drop her belongings in shock. Not even aware that she still had them on in the first place. The media mogul quickly turned around only to hear the faint whoosh and was greeted with no one in sight. She had to squint in order to at least see something through the dark but she couldn't.

"…. _.I understand you've been looking for me_ …."

Cat turned behind her but found nothing in her wake. The Blur, The Blur was hear, it was with her.

"….. _I stopped to greet a man named James Olson today. He said you wanted to talk…..let's talk….."_

* * *

 **A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH :) stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fight or Flight Part 1

Chapter 5: Fight or Flight Part 1

* * *

 **A/N: It has come to my decision that I will play along with how things are in season 1, slightly. Because even though it most likely will never happen I just love SuperCat. So whoever continues to keep up with this, you'll be seeing minor things between the Boss and assistant. But overall enjoy this next chap and get ready for the interview**. **:) btw sorry for the slight long wait guys, I know it's no excuse but college SUCKS sometimes.**

* * *

Astra groaned in pain as the unidentified knife was twisting out of the flesh in her arm thanks to the working of an unnamed physician. The being wasted no more time and yanked the weapon out of the women, causing her to cry out in utter pain and relief. She shifted on the illuminating table as she observed the now bloodied knife.

"Kryptonians are nearly indestructible on Earth." She stuttered in shock. The question on how could it possibly hurt her still lingered within her mind.

"This is quite unclear, I have never seen anything like it, and it is definitely not of this planet." The man set the knife on the advanced white table just behind them. The technology sensed the foreign object and brought up several accurate holograms of the Kryptonite blade. Schematics and statistics showed various results of unknown writings.

"It seems to be emitting a specific radioactivity that is damaging to your cellular structure."

Astra did not like the sound of that one bit.

"It is still making me sick…get it away from me, get it out of here!" the expert quickly took the weapon and left the room without thinking twice about what his superior figure might do if he didn't suffice her command.

"The humans are more canny than we predicted." The calm yet stoic voice spoke through the dark next the exhausted Astra.

"Until we learn to neutralize this weapon they possess we might have to reschedule our time table for taking National City."

"And what of Kara Zor-El?" the women tensed upon hearing the name of her niece.

"After all these centuries…it has fallen on her….her aurora is synthetic purple." Just as she predicted the one hiding in the shadows didn't speak for approximately a full blown minute before he spoke with surprisingly small hints of shock in his voice.

"Impossible…The Scorch of Rao has become nothing but a myth…how is it that she had been bestowed with this powerful burden?"

"She is stronger than I thought. She is skilled in the arts of fighting. A method I have never seen before. She is not just a little girl from Krypton anymore. She is the fastest being I have ever confronted." That being said the two left the room they were in and the light in the center of the hidden base extinguished without a second thought.

* * *

Cat Grant-the Queen of All Media herself had her doubts. She would've never admitted it, but she had her doubts. She had her doubts on getting the interview with none other than the National City's vigilante. She had her doubts that James would've pulled of his orders with flying colors. She had doubts from the beginning but here she was now, at the top of her own building rendered in darkness with nothing but the comfort of the clothes on her back, her purse that laid on the floor and the mysterious presence of The Blur lurking around her space.

At the mention of James Olson's full name Cat quickly turned around once again behind her only to meet and see nothing in her wake. It was obvious now that The Blur didn't want to be seen, only heard.

With the years of practice in business and communication that Cat had endured since she was a teenager the women began to play along and buried her excitement and surprise with a now understanding smile. She wanted The Blur, here it was. Now was not the time to chicken out.

"So….it's you." the women started as she shifted slightly from side to side while also picking up her purse off the roof floor.

An immediate answer didn't come worth.

"Oh, no please excuse me I meant to say….who…what…are you?" the women manned herself up to endure whatever was to come.

" _According to you…I'm The Blur_."

Cat Grant was not in any way satisfied with the obvious answer.

"Trade mark pendin…"

" _Symbol is my creation however….you must have questions? I am ready to answer them to an extent_." In truth Kara was doing her best not to shake. She'd be lying if she admitted she wasn't the slightest bit of nervous. She had never once confronted her boss in such a serious manner. Thank Rao above in the cosmos that she wasn't truly face to face with the aging beauty. Otherwise the vigilante would've almost dropped her act.

The Blur showed no fear. Cat was taking a like to this challenge.

"You wouldn't mind if I record this?" the CEO pulled out her advanced phone which was practically already rolling with the red dot. The pause in the air remained dormant yet quick.

" _I suppose not_."

"Ok then, Blur, let us start with introductions, what are you? Who are you?"

" _I am what you see_."

"A Blur?" this would not due for the blonde, she had to dig deeper.

" _You stand corrected_."

"I'm sorry perhaps I wasn't specific on the question. Who are you in general? Are you human? Where in the literal world do you come from…..are you a government research experiment gone rouge?" Cat felt like she had to ask that considering it was a question statement made by her loyal assistant.

" _I am what you see Ms. Grant, sorry to disappoint you but I will not be revealing to you who I am but I have lived on this Earth for many years now….and no, I am not an experiment, I am a being just like any among the world_."

Cat still wasn't satisfied with unraveling the mystery of the elusive entity .Who was so close within her reach yet so far. As The Blur spoke the Queen standing atop her palace secretly debated on weather or not to quickly turn on the flash light on her phone and shined it throughout the darkness but in the end the action would most likely be futile considering the vigilante will most definitely disappear from wherever it was standing behind her so she took her finger off the icon.

Kara, who was watching carefully with nerve let go of her disruptor as soon as her boss moved her finger off the flash light icon. She knew that if she was going to be interviewed she had to at least channel the settings on her gadget to where she would turn off the lights in the area. But just in case the media mogul tried anything, she would shut down the less advanced device before she could shine the light. Kara wasn't one hundred percent brave but she was one hundred and ten percent serious. The Blur would not walk away with Cat Grant knowing who she truly was.

"So if you're truly a living life form than I can assume that your power is that of super speed?"

" _Yes_."

"And judging from several, actually more like thousands of fan debates on the internet, it is said that you are faster than the Man of Steel…how fast are you exactly?" instead of hearing more from the now infamous voice the Queen of All Media never knew what hit her as her vision went black despite having her eyes open. The loud whoosh rung through her ears for a second or two before her sight was restored and the women now stood in front of the Statue of Liberty in New York, the land mass that lied between the great National City and Metropolis. The Blur consumed her in darkness for the third time, the abyss lasted a bit longer but none of that mattered as Cat gasped in shock when she realized she was now on the other side of the world on the eastern end of none other than the Great Wall of China.

She had traveled to this area many years ago when she was pregnant with Carter, her precious boy. She had come here to ensure a safe vacation after several months of finally initiating CatCo both financially and commercially.

Cat wasn't giving the time to react to being here other than her quick gasp because it wasn't long before she found herself back onto the roof of her building.

" _Does that answer your question Ms. Grant? This should answer any others."_ The phone that was recording the entire time disappeared from the grasp of the aging beauty, her hand feeling a slight jolt as if something had touched it. Cat protested out loud and spun on her heel covered toes multiple times to peak through the black atmosphere only to have her ears ringing with The Blur's most devoted sound. The CEO clamped her purse to her chest in case the vigilante tried to take more of her belongings but the whooshing sound coming up the building was enough for her to clench her eyes and tense the muscles in her narrow shoulders.

Kara entered the speed time break and admired the photos she just took with her dedicated boss's advanced cell phone. When she stood in front of the media mogul she noticed that the women stood frozen and tensed with her purse to her chest. The alien gave a look of slight concern before quickly stepping forward and stretched Cat's body to where in now stood with her arms out and brushed her hands across her arms to relieve the tension. Kara then finished by opening the older women's well-manicured hand, nails painted a translucent cream and placed the phone back into the contact of its rightful owner.

The Kryptonian then moved behind the human so that she could return to her position and completely released her hold of her adopted trance.

At this point Cat was truly shocked. She had never seen anything move so fast, and The Blur was that something she couldn't see. How was it possible for it to take her to two places' across the globe so quickly? Now she understood why people always argued about competitions between Superman and The Blur. Superman did have speed coursing through his powerful body, but never has he ever managed to pull something off as to what The Blur just did to her. It truly lived up to its name, The World's fastest vigilante.

The human was relieved to see her phone back in her hand but what continued to catch her eye was the app that was opened up, the photo gallery. The phone was still recording so she didn't need to worry about losing what she obtained but when she looked at the new five photos that apparently have been taken, her well lined jaw dropped in utter shock.

The photos that have been added to the gallery went from an order of famous landmarks throughout the planet. The eastern end of the great wall with the sun just now coming over the horizon, the opera tower from Sydney, Christ the Redeemer that shined through the giant search lights in Brazil, the Pyramid of Giza, and the illumination stature of the Lincoln memorial, what these pictures had in common was in fact the time in which they were taken. At the top of all five images, the clock read 10:15 p.m., indicating that The Blur traveled the world and back to make its final statement to Cat Grant about its speed.

"Well…I…guess that truly answers that topic." The women took a moment to adjust and recover before straightening her back and continued her interview, things were far from over.

"So now that you have shown me what you are capable of, why are we just hearing from you just now?" Kara would've gulped if not for the determination that was starting to swell inside her chest but the alien beauty wasn't given the chance to answer.

"If you are not sure by what I mean than perhaps I should approach this differently. If you've been on Earth for years as you have said it yourself, why have you waited this long to start giving back, where were you when the earthquake from two years ago took place or the wild fires last September that killed eight people?" Kara gritted her teeth at the mention of that incident. She didn't like how Cat brought up the topic almost like as if it was a mere accident.

" _This_." The Blur hissed through black lips in the dark atmosphere. " _Is not something I take lightly, I wasn't always as fast as I was. I was a slow learner in controlling my speed._ " Kara chose her words carefully, she had succeeded into tricking the media mogul into thinking that her only power was speed. She wasn't going to throw everything away and reveal her Kryptonian heritage, one that she was not worthy of.

" _I've spent years going from barely keeping up with a sports car to outpacing the fastest of jet planes Ms. Grant. I pushed my body to its very limits whenever I knew it couldn't go any faster. I committed my very being to the speed almost every day to this day. Now….sometimes I think that is all I am. That is what makes me different. But if it makes me different, then I shall hide my identity from humanity._ " Cat furrowed her brow upon the answer. It did in a way explain why The Blur never manifested up until recently but she could tell that there were gaps that needed to be filled in.

"Oh, I see." The women chose her next words carefully. "I see you had to be ready, totally understandable but I am still wondering, why do you hide from us?" she geared her recording phone out into the darkness.

"What have you got to hide? Is it family? Is it your face? That is if you even have one."

Kara silently tugged the edges of her coat, here goes nothing.

" _I have nothing to truly hide Ms. Grant…..but I can't in good conscious allow the world to feast their eyes on my appearance. The world has political leaders, the world has a Superman. The world doesn't need more idolizing images. It needs something…someone….different. An entity who steps down from their daily life in order to do what others can't and won't. And I do this….because it's the right thing to do._ " Kara swallowed the small lump developing in her throat.

" _I do this, because so many years ago, over several decades. I made a promise. A promise to someone who now rests in peace, I swore to protect an innocent soul who shouldn't have ever been born into this cruel and horrible universe. And I failed….I wasn't there for him. I couldn't achieve what I was told to carry out. From that day forward I wandered the Earth for a purpose. Something that would've given me a reason to go on again, and when I embraced my power, I had a reason once again, a chance at redemption for my failure. Now here I stand as The Blur. And I will work behind all of your backs to ensure this city is safe for you all. I am no hero. I am no savior, just a being…who is doing the right thing. But mark my words Ms. Grant and to all who are listening, there will come a time when The Blur will no longer be needed. And when that day comes I hope I have left something for you all to remember, and it's not the "B", it's not the power I possess. But hope, that is what I will leave behind. Thank you everyone, this is most likely the first and only time you will hear of me, have a pleasant evening."_ Cat was shocked beyond comprehension. The revelation that came from The Blur was not one she expected. Curiosity still lingered in her mind. The vigilante only seemed to have cause more questions and distraught.

" _Goodbye Ms. Grant_."

"Wait!" the CEO couldn't believe that she actually sounded as though she was pleading.

The loud whoosh swept over the rooftop of CatCo and all the faint lights that were shunned in the area came on with slight relieving bliss considering Cat could see everything once again. The Blur however, was nowhere in sight. No matter how many times she rotated on her heels.

The aging beauty sighs in disappointment. She threatened for this interview, she lived for this moment, but she couldn't achieve her goal of unraveling the mystery of The Blur. She will be walking away with very little information about the vigilante. She still had so many questions, there were questions on top of questions and what did the unseen force meant by stating that one day it will no longer be needed? But one look at her phone was enough to put the message in her head. Better than nothing. That being said Cat clicked the square button to stop the recording and made her way to the rooftop stares while pulling her keys out to unlock the door that would lead her back into the building.

Meanwhile Kara dashed straight to her apartment, she jumped through the window and blurred into her room to quickly get out of her suit and makeup. When she came out she was wearing her usual comfortable jimjams, not even bothering to put socks on so she walked to her couch bare foot. She figured it was okay to let her toes relax from the shivering tension they had accumulated in her boots during the interview.

She sprawled out onto the couch, and got into a comfortable position while slowly drifting into much needed rest. Calm steady breaths escaped her lips as the Kryptonian speedster embraced the world of dreams.

* * *

"Fuck…" was the sinful yet uncommon word that escaped her lips when she looked at her clock that hung from the wall halfway across the living room. She had slept in.

If she hurried she would have twenty minutes to spare. Enough to get her boss's favorite latte from Noonan's. Last night was indeed a long night, a consequence for not being able have enough time for a weekly sticky bun breakfast. The Kryptonian was really looking forward to it, oh well.

Kara sped from the couch into her room for a quick shower followed by loud swerving noises that echoed through the closed doors. When she came out she was wearing open toed sole shoes with a pink skirt and a matching blouse with white polka dots. It took five normal minutes to apply slight cherry lip gloss to her lips, almost wishing that she could have grabbed her more expensive black lip balm and tie her hair back into its daily tight ponytail.

Upon grabbing her purse Kara made sure everything was in order and left the apartment, shutting and locking the door with technique.

Kara thanked the lady when she handed her the extra hot latte and would've left the building automatically if not for the one and only Alex Danvers sitting at the table where she usually sat when she came here. The older women must have had super hearing as well because she turned her head and waved with a beautiful smile to her baby sis to come towards her which was exactly what the vigilante in secret did.

"Hey!"

"Hi!" Kara set the latte and her purse down.

"I called you like a bunch of times last night after you blurred out of the DEO, are you alright?"

"I think I fell asleep last night."

"More like over slept, usually you're here early that's why I came." Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"Well yesterday was a pretty long day…and night." Alex finished the coffee she had been sipping before bringing up a certain someone.

"I just wanted you to know The James "Jimmy" Olson came here a while ago….he was looking for you but I guessed he remembered me so we chatted for a awhile…and when he asked how the "Covert alien hunting business" was going I couldn't help but ask him how in the heck did he know about that?" she finished with a slight stern look causing Kara to look wide eyed.

"I…I didn't tell him." Alex's look relaxed in the slightest.

"It's okay. I can already tell he's a noble man. He can keep a secret." Kara's smile was one of absolute bliss. Of course her sister described everything about James in just one word. With a snap of her middle and index finger Alex was able to get Kara out of her trance pretty easily. But not before plastering a sneaky smile to her lips, a look in which caused Kara to shift her shoulders.

"What?"

"You like Jimmy Olson." Alex said proudly but was surprised to see Kara holding up for herself.

"Ok first off, he prefers James. And second of all, we're just friends. I mean sure he's mature and in a way…kind and attractive but that's all we are Alex." Her sister wasn't buying it despite the actual somewhat tone of seriousness in her voice.

"Sure." The two playfully rolled their eyes as the women behind the counter of the shop raised the volume of the television. Apparently The Blur was miles away from being scrapped news.

"But seriously, I know I've said that I trust you, and believe in you, but it's for the best that you stop telling people who you really are. The less people know about The Blur, the better." The alien nodded in utter agreement.

"Don't worry, as long as I live and for as long as I keep doing what I am doing, no one will know what and or who is The Blur." Their quiet conversation was interrupted by the small chaos that soon followed.

" _This just in, Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo has released her interview with none other than The Blur_."

Almost everyone in the restaurant stood from their seats and rushed straight to the now cramped counter considering it had the biggest flat screen and speakers of the complex. Every customer, men, women, and families with small children huddled together while the bartender and waitress cranked up the volume some more.

This was certainly turning into something big. If the Danvers sisters were outside, they would've seen every person in the major parts of the city stopping in their tracks to either look at the giant jumbotrons or their phones. The words of the news announcer pretty much caused National City to freeze upon stating that there was an actual interview with The Blur, the anonymous and fastest vigilante.

Kids who were getting to school scrolled through their tablets on social media and families who spent most of their day home tuned in through their living room plasmas. If anything the Daily Planet was listening on this as well, maybe even the world.

" _Chuck another one up for The Queen of All Media as of last night she was able to get a somewhat exclusive interview with our city's vigilante. The following audio you are about to hear is a real recording on the latest smart phone from Ms. Grant and we can assure that the audio has not been tampered with or in any kind of way edited. To our mere disappointment the media mogul answered to the morning press that she wasn't able to catch so much as a glimpse of The Blur but the experience that she went through could only be described by her as chilling and mysterious. She also stated that The Blur actually abducted her in the blink of an eye but in the end she wasn't able to identify what and or who it was. Please enjoy the following."_

The world leaned into their screens.

" _So….it's you…..oh no please excuse me what I meant to say…who…what…are you?"_

" _According to you….I'm The Blur_."

The world went silent.

Alex watched as the customers stared at the news screen with their jaws dropped. The image was that of the CatCo logo with nothing but the recording sound of the interview on display. Heck Alex was half tempted to drop her own jaw upon hearing the voice that was none other than her sister's in disguise. It was chilling, it was dark. And worst of all, it didn't sound human. It sounded like the way it was supposed to be, an enigma.

The people of National City listened with their ears as the interview went on. They were more focused on hearing the voice of The Blur and the words that kept escaping it as Ms. Grant continued to ask it questions. They couldn't seem to be any more concentrated as the interview was gearing to a conclusion when The Blur's final statement came, the brushing sound against the audio in the back ground clearly indicating that the wind was blowing.

" _I do this, because so many years ago, over several decades. I made a promise. A promise to someone who now rests in peace, I swore to protect an innocent soul who shouldn't have ever been born into this cruel and horrible universe. And I failed….I wasn't there for him. I couldn't achieve what I was told to carry out. From that day forward I wandered the Earth for a purpose. Something that would've given me a reason to go on again, and when I embraced my power, I had a reason once again, a chance at redemption for my failure. Now here I stand as The Blur. And I will work behind all of your backs to ensure this city is safe for you all. I am no hero. I am no savior, just a being…who is doing the right thing. But mark my words Ms. Grant and to all who are listening, there will come a time when The Blur will no longer be needed. And when that day comes I hope I have left something for you all to remember, and it's not the "B", it's not the power I possess. But hope, that is what I will leave behind. Thank you everyone, this is most likely the first and only time you will hear of me, have a pleasant evening_."

Kara smiled and took this time to take her leave, grabbing her things along with her boss's latte and left Alex with the small crowd in Noonan's who were too busy wowing and marveling the first and final farewell to their vigilante.

People all over the streets stood with life in their eyes along with many claps of applause being heard throughout the crowds.

Cat Grant sat in her office with a proud smile and a pat on her back, sure things did not go as planned but at least she could now relax knowing that someone like Lois Lane didn't scoop the tribune with meeting and somewhat identifying The Blur. If The CEO got more than twenty insulting messages, she could just tell the renowned journalist to go complain to her savior in red and blue tights.

" _There you have it National City, The Blur did not reveal itself but it sure gave us something. As we speak the questions now grow in our minds. Who was The Blur supposed to protect? What life did it live before its career? Is it a robot or cyborg? But I think we can all agree by asking ourselves what did The Blur mean when it said that one day it would no longer be needed_?"

A certain sister did not like the sound of that last question, but when she turned to face where Kara stood, her baby sis was gone.

* * *

Kara sped walked to her desk when she entered the main floor and was greeted with the face of her best friend, Winn.

"Hey…good job on not mentioning anything in detail for the interview but I gotta ask, what did you mean when you said that there would come a time when The Blur will no longer be needed?" the hacker asked as he felt uncomfortable with the words that his vigilante friend mentioned. Was she serious?

"Look, despite how I devoted myself to the "B" it's not my place to do this forever. This world had him already before I showed up Winn. The Blur is an idea and even though ideas never die I want my actions to live on through the potential people of this city. That is how I want my mantle to be carried on. I don't know when The Blur will no longer be needed ok, but it will happen one day. And that means I did it, I finished my shot at redemption." Winn wasn't happy in the least for the moment.

"Kiera!" the voice of their boss rung and both knew that it wasn't good to keep her waiting.

The Kryptonian ignored her best friend's look and proceeded to bring in the aging beauty's latte and snack to her desk.

The CEO spun around to meet her assistant with a wicked grin.

"It's a good day for journalism." She acknowledged the younger women's actions. "The Daily Planet can suck it….i scooped them."

"Yes, I heard….I guess that answers my questions. The Blur can talk. I'm guessing it didn't really show its form?" the women raised her head quickly while bringing up her laptop, not bothering to answer the vigilante in secret's question.

"Bulletproof."

"Are…are you askin' me if I'm bulletproof?"

The conversation went completely serious as The Queen of All Media began to explain to the alien about the nutrients found in some type of coffee that she never heard followed a stunned Kara who just heard from her that she will writing an expose "Kickass" story on The Blur. What exactly was there to write about? The conclusion came with Kara now being given the orders of renting out a museum for a gathering party dedicated to The Blur. The alien beauty confirmed everything with a nod and left to give the media mogul her space.

* * *

The old junkyard seemed to have had no life to it whatsoever. It was completely deserted other than one particular being that was living inside one of the old shacks. The noise radiating in the dirty room was coming from a small broken down television that was covered in dry dirt.

" _The story is spreading like wildfire all over social media, Cat Grants latest exclusive on The National City's Blur. Everyone has questions about the world's fastest vigilante_."

The disfigured man wiped his fingers on the small screen and feasted his eyes on the scorched symbol of the abandoned warehouse.

"The Blur." was the only word that escaped his cracked lips.

The Blur, was truly something that the once great engineer never though he'd see. For the last few years he had done nothing but chase down the Man of Steel, for what he caused upon his life. But the man knew that it was going to take a lot more than his anger driven will to stop him. So he retreated from the public to this day.

In his eyes, The Blur was nothing more to him than a freak. However, who said it was wrong to go out and release a little stress. Yes, that was just what he needed. Sure he had his times with Superman but if what the media said was true about the blackened streak. Then this particular challenge would enlighten him, a chance to make some new enemies and let the world know once again that he was not someone to be pushed aside.

While he thought, Reactron placed and activated his armor, ready to seek out the new rival and hoping that this one would actually prove a challenge.

"There will come a time when The Blur will no longer be needed huh? Let's make that today." In conclusion, he fired a nuclear blast from his left gauntlet at the T.V. crushing and melting it to scrap.

* * *

The two walked down the hallway leading to the DEO main room, one of them clearly not impressed by the day's events.

"What were you thinking giving that interview?" Kara as usual wasn't surprised by his behavior.

"Please you have nothing to be worrying about alright?" she adjusted her coat from the collars and made sure she had her disruptor in her breast pocket and the metallic collar around her neck, it wasn't activated," Because as far as I know, nobody even knows I exist."

The Blur took the lead and ignored what was being told by the director as she approached her sister.

"Well….he's mad."

"It's hard to tell with him…..why'd you give that interview?" Kara had been expecting this.

"Because I wanted to let the World know what The Blur is and means. What it's gonna do for them to make things a better place." Alex's face softened upon the memories of interview's last few statements.

"What did you mean when you said The Blur will no longer be needed? Do you actually plan to give this whole thing up in the future?" they had a stare down for a while before Kara shook her head yes.

"I am spreading hope around now, so that one day the people can see it again and they don't have to rely on me. I'll make this last Alex, but not forever." The agent caressed the alien's cheek. She didn't agree with what Kara was saying, she understood that her sister was just trying to redeem herself for not being there for Kal-El, but deep down Kara had a higher calling. There was more to her than the coat and makeup.

Vasquez's voice interrupted the atmosphere.

"Sir we have a code grey." Everyone's head turned to face the large screens.

"It's coming from the NCH." Alex approached her superior who was already next to Vasquez.

"It looks like a high way collision course."

"High way patrol officers and media personnel are in route….no sign of alien activity, we're clear."

"Run a thermal scan just to make sure. And Ms. Danvers next time you think about talking to anyone…" Kara pressed her fingers to the tech on her throat.

" _I'll make sure to keep this on_."

 ****WHOOSH****

Hank and Vasquez turned around slightly stunned that the voice of The Blur was just heard but were dumbstruck to find nothing but a smirking Agent Danvers in her wake.

"You'll get used to it."

* * *

Kara's definition of taking her time as she got there meant that she needed to channel her super hearing first before arriving at the collision sight in full speed time break mode. She could already tell that the place would be surrounded by civilians and authorities. When the faint "help" rung through her ear drums the black clad beauty skidded across the concrete with frozen panicked people standing on the road. First things first Kara jumped into the tilted transporter bus and sure enough she found the women with clenched eyes and a head injury. Wasting no more time the kryptonian speedster tore the jammed seat belt off to cradle the frail human in her coat clad arms and leaped out of the bus just as her concentration for the trance lowered. Kara found an unmounted stretcher next to an ambulance and placed the unnamed civilian into it.

The Blur sped away once the time break was over and stood out into the desert to view the scene from a safe distance to not be spotted. It made a quick telescopic and x-ray vision tour around the accident and would've blown a sigh of relief if not for the dirty grey armored humanoid that landed right in the middle of the gathered civilians from the sky.

Tapping into her super hearing, Kara listened carefully and automatically concluded that this person was a mad man judging by how he started yelling.

"WHERE IS THE BLUR?" the howl of venom caused each person recovering from his actions to fear him.

Reactron grabbed a rather close blonde haired women who coward and shrieked upon being manhandled, tears falling down her face as she guarded her five month old pregnant stomach.

When Kara's eyes fell upon what the armored man was doing it caused her to clench her manicured hands in pure rage, he had no right to do that. Whoever he is, if it's a fight he was looking for, it was a fight he was going to get.

"I won't be asking again….WHERE…DID…THE…BLUR…G…" the boom echoed across the high way and Reactron found himself surrounded by darkness. He was now gone along with the black aurora that the civilians saw him get engulfed by. The soon to be mother dropped down to her knees while now letting out tears of absolute joy.

" _Thank you_." she whispered as the paramedics came to her aid. " _Thank you so much_."

Reactron remained engulfed by the powerful atmosphere before feeling a collision pain in his side but didn't have time to acknowledge it since his entire form now ruptured into the side of a grassy mountain that was miles away from the high way he had just been on. He however, shook of the impact thanks to his highly powered armor but couldn't comprehend anything that had just happened, until now.

"So….it is true what they say."

No reaction came out of Ben Krull, for his eyes never saw the black streak running towards him.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, sorry for the thirty day wait guys, believe me I have not abandoned this. And I know this one was slightly shorter but part two will be longer I promise. Don't forget to read and review luv yall.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight or Flight part 2

Chapter 5: Fight or Flight Part 2

* * *

A/N: **Nothing more to say other than enjoy!**

* * *

Deep down Kara knew better. She knew that she shouldn't be doing what she was doing but what other choice did she have? This armored war monger was begging, no pleading for the thrill of confronting The Blur and even went out of his own way to cause an accident on a highway and threaten a pregnant women just to get to her.

It wasn't surprising that this marked the first super powered bad guy after the small fiasco with her recently discovered aunt and the now dead Vartox. If The Blur was going to be around then that strictly meant that there would times when there would be an alien or beings such as the man she had just sent flying with a momentum fueled punch attacking the innocent in the world. But whoever this person was, he was asking for it, big time, but Kara managed to keep a bunch of her rage at bay. This gave her time to plan how she was going to neutralize him while following her motto.

Reactron stood up from the sandy floor. He was pissed, and shocked. But he shook it off to an extent.

The armored man popped his neck to release the tension but it did him no good considering the dark demon that somehow took him away from civilization in under seconds was gone with not so much as a trail in sight. That was until he felt a presence behind him.

" _Who are you_?" Reactron turned around but was greeted by the vanquishing of the entity fighting him in broad daylight.

"I am just a ghost." His baritone voice boomed with the slightest tech echo.

" _What do you want?"_ this time the man didn't bother to turn around despite his urge. Not once has he seen The Blur's true form and he hasn't even landed a single raged hit. This drove him into confessing the point.

"I am looking for a challenge, Blur." Kara creased her knees, in case he tried to turn around, in which she hoped he didn't. "I have fought the Man of Steel for a long time. It gets kinda boring when you just can't get the upper hand sometimes. I'm craving for something different, something new. Something to demonstrate to him on what happens when freaks like you try to help so called innocent people. Whadda ya say Blur?" her eye lined eyes rose as his right hand cackled with unusual energy. "Do you except the challenge?"

The patterned chains on the Kryptonian speedster's boots rattled with the power of speed just as Reactron turned to deliver a sickening cackle of what appeared to be orange electricity. The assault was at complete frozen slash snail's pace as it came towards Kara, laws of physics be damned. She stepped to the side and acknowledged the power shooting out of the man's gauntlet. Wasting no time Kara reached out with a hand and felt slight tingling in the flesh around her nails. She withdrew upon realization. A form a nuclear energy, there's something new.

" _Best to not get hit by this, as for you_ tough guy." Her gaze went to the wannabe killer's masked face. " _Here's your challenge_."

Kara turned around and blurred into the desert, leaving a resuming time with a lonely deranged man who gritted his teeth upon realizing that The Blur had avoided his first fighting move.

"FACE ME COWARD!" his smashed his fisted gloves activating raw power.

"SHOW YOURSE…" the dark streak collided against his face leaving his frontal lobe throbbing. He shook it off but blinked when he felt a hard blow and the sound of clanking to his back. Reactron's anger increased when he found his vision leaving his eyes despite having them open this time and smashed into the side of yet another rocky mountain, his chest aching by the minute. But he however still found the strength to stand but didn't bother dusting himself off since he picked up the pieces quickly and The Blur probably would've used that opportunity to send him into another smashing fit. Instead the armored man howled in irritation and turned up the power on his gauntlets. Only he couldn't due to one look at his chest which was enough to say it all.

He cursed with venom in his voice. His core had been damaged. His main weapons weren't operational anymore. Reactron didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. He looked out into the desert, expanding his lungs in the process.

"HEAR ME, YOU WANNABE HERO….THIS ISNT OVER…..YOU WILL REVEAL YOURSELF NEXT TIME TO ME AND NEXT TIME ILL END YOUR LIFE!" with his pride wounded and his armor damaged, Ben Krull ascended into the sky to escape the unfortunately small battle in which he didn't leave victorious. The Blur had gotten the best of him. No surprise that it happened all fast but to him it was. It enraged him knowing that he didn't get to see the vigilante's form and the speed it possessed. It was fast. The news was right. He should've known better than to deceive the creature that was practically faster than the red caped alien he was so used to collaborating with. Power and strength did him no good today. But in a way he felt safe, he was in the air now, The Blur couldn't fly.

What made his day even worse was that from the sky, he could see a small black streak outpacing him and disappearing past the ocean to the other side of the globe, only for it to come back and vanish into the city he was getting far away from.

"I will defeat you Blur. If it's the second to last thing I'll do."

* * *

Kara appeared in the exact position she was in when she left the DEO. She leaned against a rail to admiring the looks Alex, Vasquez, and even Hank were giving her. The tall man was the first to initiate anything.

"That was quite remarkable Ms. Danvers." The sisters would've smiled if not for the somewhat stoic tone of his voice and the glare that could kill a statue he was giving them. The admiration didn't last long as the director pulled up the files on the man that The Blur had just sent home with a bruised ego.

"Reactron, at least that's what the Daily Planet colorfully dubbed him when he showed up in Metropolis a few years back." he leaned back in the chair with documents scattered all over the desk. Kara approached the screens with the oddly familiar designs of the nuclear powered armor.

"So who is this guy really?"

"An unknown, he remains at large after a string of very public fights with your cousin, neither of them ever came out on top and no one knows why he's so obsessed with killing Superman. And for some reason now he's targeting you." Kara knew where this was slightly going.

"I do my best to keep my face out of view. There's no way he knows who I am. He said he was looking for a challenge against me. Guess he wanted to expand his enemies not just Kal." The director and assistant looked at each other for a brief few seconds before turning to her and nodding in understanding.

Kara's brows pursed in thought before sighing out in defeat.

"So…I guess….since whoever Reactron is, he won't be apprehended by ya'll?" Hank sadly shook his head.

"You are Ms. Danvers, despite what he is doing, he is still human….this case falls outside of DEO jurisdiction." Alex stepped forward to add in.

"Not to mention he's using advanced bio tech, man made."

"And I can't risk exposing this organization every time some human criminal shows up in National City." The alien beauty adjusted her collar while looking at the screens, shaking off small traces of sand on the tails of her coat.

"And I can't let this man run wild." Alex began to eye her sister with precaution.

"Call your cousin, Superman fights for Truth, Justice, and the American way, and the last time I checked National City was in America." Hank was surprised to see the vigilante standing as still as a board with her hands in her coat pockets, no reaction to what he said to her what's so ever. Bonding with the speed Kara took a hand and pressed it to her collar, activating the button with a chirm.

"Well The Blur on the other hand." black lips curled into a beautiful smile. "Fights knowing no one knew it was there."

* ***WHOOOSHHH** ***

* * *

The most powerful women in National City stared at the ceiling for quite some time now, with an open laptop right in front of her.

"Ms. Grant!" the aging beauty practically twisted her neck forward to stare daggers at her assistant.

Kara fixed her glasses before continuing. "I'm putting the finishing touches on the party." She walked forward feeling much more comfortable in the tight dark blue dress pants she was wearing along with a button up light blue shirt. Of course she had a spare set of changing clothes.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh." The assistant stopped in her tracks. "Do you hear that?" Kara looked up in utter curiosity.

"I uh…..no."

"You don't hear that loud high pitched incessant humming coming from the vents that is making it impossible for me to think straight let alone string one coherent sentence?" the younger women didn't have time to respond thinking it was best to stay quiet.

"I thought so. Get maintenance to look at it because it's driving me crazy."

"Sure thing I'll get them right on it, I just need you to approve the appetizers for tomorr…"

"Kiera, I am proud of the fact that in my many years of being a CEO I have never thrown a phone at an assistant, I would very much like to keep that record intact." The Queen concluded with a grit of her perfectly white teeth.

That was Kara's cue to leave and so she did. To her relief she ran into James on the way out.

"She's pretty tense working on that article huh? I don't blame her, there's not much to work about."

"The young alien shrugged her shoulders while adjusting her glasses once more.

"She always get like this when she's writing?"

"People have been known to schedule their vacations around it yes." Enough was said for James.

Both their eyes fell on Winn when they noticed that he was doing a small gesture for them to follow, they instinctively complied. The elevator ride was a rather quick trip since the floor was only a couple of stories above the true main one. When it opened all three geared by Winn went down a hall and it seemed as though they had reached their destination.

"Your about ta see your new office, but not for Ms. Kara Danvers nope, for our other job, Ms. Blur." James couldn't hold in the small chuckle as Kara twisted her face in confusion.

"This use ta be Ed Flaherty's office from actuaries but after he died of a heart attack behind his desk, nobody wants it, which makes it perfect for our needs." Kara was skeptical about this but she still however entered the office in which she had never seen.

The room was defiantly not a sight for sore eyes. It was dark with practically no windows but what mostly got the assistant's and art director's attention were the many screens that fitted the walls along with several other techno gear most likely tampered with by the Hacker.

"Winn, I can't believe you did all this stuff for me."

"No prob, by the way we saw on the news how you took Reactron away from the highway, he didn't see you did he." The honesty was radiant in the vigilante in secrets eyes and she shook her head no with Winn and even James sighing in relief.

"So." The hacker clasped his hands together. "Our next mission, The Blur vs Reactron!" he finished while wheeling his chair towards the many monitors.

The next couple of seconds felt like hours, Kara playfully shook her head as the two men began to counter argue and interfere with one another as they described the new enemy that was now hungry for National City's vigilante.

The conversation grew serious when Winn took the lead.

"Now I've written an algorithm that will sweep the city of any radiation, we could use this to track him." James's expression turned skeptical.

"And then what?"

"And then Kara goes all whoosh whoosh on him."

The dark man now stood from his crouched position, arching his shoulders back and the look of skepticism not once leaving his face.

"Kara, I think you should consider calling your cousin on this one." The alien too rose from her crouched posture to give him a raised brow. "I've seen what Reactron can do."

"And so have I James, but no matter how tough he thinks he is, he can't keep up with me. I can't call for help. Not while I'm still doing what I'm doing."

Her protest fell on deaf ears.

"He nearly killed Clark once." Winn's eyes rose for the moment before spinning in his chair.

"Clark Kent….is Superman?!" the two in front of the IT employee cleared their throats out loud before James issued forward.

"Look the point is I just want to see you safe." Kara saw that phrase coming from a mile away.

"And I appreciate that but I don't where the "S" which apparently you think means safety. I put so much effort into officially branding the meaning of the "B" and I'm not gonna let it be tainted by what the public thinks, just like what they did to my cousin's crest. I'm not Superman's cousin, I'm The Blur. I'm not gonna let glory and fame define me, my actions will define me." She reached for her shirt and quickly unbuttoned the buttons before both men could look away. Their eyes were feasted on the black t shirt with the chalk drawn styled "B" on it.

To the alien beauty's satisfaction James kept his mouth shut while simply looming his broad smile. Stubbornness really did run in the family after all.

* * *

Lord tech was defiantly a remarkable place, a place for where potential, science and technology meet together to form better things. Although the company's years of engagement rivalry with Luthorcorp and Wayne Enterprises left it as one of the most successful companies in the world and not the first, Maxwell Lord has done well for himself. Here he was teaching and demonstrating what his brilliant mind could muster to his colleagues and associates. A gift that he was about to unleash upon the city. The man moved on from his demonstration with his assistant tailing behind his expensive jacket that secretly wouldn't even impress the wealthy prince of Gotham.

"This train, is a gift for National City, to get people out of their gas guzzlers and expecting a clean portable transportation it has to be…"

The loud crashing from the glass roof above was enough to startle almost every single person in the facility. The metal man who was the source of the ruckus demonstrated his power by quickly incapacitating two guards with a flick of his wrist.

"Hello!" he boomed. "I am looking for someone with a background on nuclear fission….no volunteers?" he grabbed one of the men closest to him. "How bout you…"

"STOP!" all eyes were now aimed at the billionaire.

"Look, its ok, its ok alright." The Lord heir calmly walked towards the center, where he was now more visible. "You don't have to hurt anybody."

The brute took off his helmet for the first time in hours and let out several staggering breaths.

"Well, you….d…don't understand…I need this man." Krull's deformed face only withered in pain even more.

"Well it looks like what you need is a mechanical genius alright? Compared to me that guy's a dope." The man in Reactron's hand shivered upon being ridiculed.

"So don't take him, take me and leave him alone." At this point the armored man didn't care anymore. He needed help and he needed it as soon as possible.

* * *

" _Once again Lord Technologies has been the target of an attack by the criminal known as Reactron."_

The three friends knew the drill and side stepped aside to allow Kara to leave the room full of gathered people. As soon as she reached the roof of the building she blurred off down the structure and into the city, while making a quick stop to her apartment to collect a final fabric and accessories.

At the base of Lord Tech no one would've noticed the black blur zooming up the side and planting itself right near the hole of the broken skylight caused by Reactron. Kara crouched down just enough to see the scientists inside discussing with the authorities. With a tuning of her super hearing she was able to detect what was being said.

"Sir, please calm down and explain it again."

"Mr. Lord, he's been kidnapped."

The Blur's eyes widened. This was not good, not good at all.

* * *

" _It has been twenty four hours since billionaire Maxwell Lord has been abducted from his research facility by the Metropolis based criminal known as, Reactron and authorities will still not speculate whether Mr. Lord is alive, or dead."_

Winn Schott's face never left the television screen until the voice of his best friend pulled him away.

"Yes, I'm still here…Yes Ms. Grant wants all hostesses dressed as a representation of The Blur. Dark colors along with fabric extensions and streamers. Thank you." she hung up the phone to come across Winn's distressed face.

"This is not on you Kara."

"I have to find this man, how am I supposed to do that?"

The voice of her guardian angel spoke up.

"With my help of course." The Danvers heir stood proudly with her own dark colored get up between the two workers.

"Do ya'll have someplace private we can talk?"

Alex sat patiently while working her own bit of magic on the advanced computers put together by Winn.

"I used the DEO satellite to locate the highway and out of reach desert where you fought Reactron, and I was able to isolate the nuclear signature of his weapon's system it is powered by thorium 232 which can only be found in one place." The women tapered a while longer before bringing up her results which were spoken by Kara.

"Beacon Nuclear Power Station, yes I remember this. Terrorists tried to start a full nuclear meltdown five years ago until…"

"Superman stopped him." James concluded the statement.

"Yeah and he prevented the core from going into overload, saved millions of people, except for these two." An image popped up of a lovely married couple.

"Ben and Alyssa Krull, they were indeed married." Kara's eyes lit up after putting two and two together.

"Ben Krull is Reactron!" the three nodded figuring it out as well. "Of course, no wonder he hates my cousin, he blames him for his wife's death."

"And I guess he's now going after you in order to take out some of his well-built anger."

"But Superman basically prevented an American Chernobyl." Following James's fact gave Winn of all people an idea.

"Chernobyl….I think I might know how to find Krull."

* * *

At this point Krull was ready to start lashing out in absolute pain, his body was burning with the radiation and he couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. But lucky for him and even surprising for him, Max Lord, who he was keeping as a hostage was willing to cooperate with him. He had to get his suit repaired. The sooner he got it fixed the sooner he would get out of the filthy junkyard to finish what he started.

* * *

"Kara took a calm steady breath while holding the fine printed sheet and walked into her boss's office. She was drinking a perfectly good glass of expensive Champagne.

"I finished proofing this article of The Blur."

"Please begin my compliments."

"Well the writing is…the writing is beautiful." Cat had cut her off right there.

"I distinctly heard a slight uplift, which suggests a vacillation, a hesitation and maybe a ambivalence?" the younger of the two shrugged slightly but kept taking.

"Isn't the tone, kinda…..a little nasty?" the CEO rolled her eyes.

"Ok well, the headline, Millenial Falcon! Every generation gets a role model it deserves. The Blur never told you how old it was. That is if it even has an age. How do you know it's a millennial?" the older women grabbed her glass.

"Well if it's not than it is most likely decades old considering it was alive many years ago as stated in the interview." She gestured with her wrist for her assistant to go on.

"What about this passage? The Blur…embodied the worst traits of its mysterious life and generation. An entity without purpose, the unshaken belief that it has a right to be heard even when it has nothing to show." The two's lips mimicked simultaneously at the last three words as though in sync and marry.

"That is a magnificent point."

"I transcribed your interview, it is not like this. In a way Ms. Grant, you're taking it out of context." Cat immediately stood up in a figure of speech to defend herself.

"I have given it context! I hate to break it to you sweetheart but the world is a nasty place. What happens when that speed demon has to face a real threat oh I know, it will crawl back to the darkness from where it came from and out from the sky comes Superman. Just like every other millennial does when things don't go their way, they soon find themselves going back to their little comfort zones and never showing their face again, just like The Blur." Kara swallowed the lump in her throat. How she hated every word coming out of the Queen of all Media's mouth.

"It won't do that!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because…." The young beauty moved to walk towards the other seat and sat down to face her boss.

"I think…what it's trying to say, is that it's not hear for what the people think it is for. When people get scared or when they feel like they are in danger, they think of Superman. Because now as of from many years ago people see him as some sort of global bodyguard. They see someone who they think they can count on but when things go bad, they'll all stick a finger in his face and say "This is your fault". I'll admit Ms. Grant. The Blur is nothing compared to the hero filled heart of Superman. But I've seen the interview multiple times already, The Blur is not here for the fortune or fame, it's not here to stand as a consolation prize, it is here to fight with the world never even getting the chance to know who or what it is. I believe that The Blur was put here to rekindle what this City, what this world has lost." She wasn't going to say it. Cat already knew what The Blur was trying to give to the people of Earth.

"By that interview Ms. Grant even you know that The Blur personally doesn't care what the public thinks, it will redeem itself in the eyes of all that is celestial and will leave when the time is right." Cat Grant simply stood still in her seat, admiring the swell determination in her young and beautiful helper's eyes. The power behind those very words was enough to make her lip slightly curl up.

"Well, I guess you do have a point there Kiera bu….." none other than James Olson came in through the door.

"Afternoon sorry to interrupt, Kara, the flourist….for the party?" this was the perfect getaway.

"Right, I should probably handle that." The two left the office leaving the CEO in thought. Cat took in on what Kara had said and given it some time to sink in. One last look to her assistant who was leaving past the glass doors was the last thing she did before drowning herself with the expensive alcohol.

"Winn found Krull."

"What? How?

"There was a black mold that grew in the town of Chernobyl, right after the meltdown. Winn found that same mold here in National City it's a junkyard, 60 miles south." He handed her a paper with the location and instructions in which Kara took without a second glance.

"Tell Ms. Grant I'm putting the finishing touches on the party." James was doing everything that he could to hold back and try to stop the next move that he knew she was going to do judging by how frustrating her voice was starting to sound. But her sudden movement on rushing straight towards the elevator while no one was in it caused his pleads to fall on deaf ears.

She waited till the doors were shut so she could finally turn around while crossing her arms in irritation.

"I won't crawl back to the darkness I came from just yet, guess it's time ta show everyone once again I'm not some little not to be taken seriously fuck off and push over." It was all a big rollercoaster, just when she thought once again things were getting back on track here she is now with her very allies thinking and assuming she couldn't do this. She'll show them, she'll show Kal, she'll show this ungrateful world what happens when evil comes out of nowhere and tries to intimidate and over conquer her, her loved ones and any innocent person in this city.

"No!" she clenched the paper and her hands to her scalp, black nails trailing into her hairline.

No, this wasn't right. She shouldn't be acting like this. This wasn't her. She had no choice but to suck it up but that didn't mean that she still didn't feel berated because she did. The women said nothing more as she descended down the building until she reached the bottom floor hence forth entering the lobby.

"Let them think of you this way." She told herself.

"Just remember to take in the pride and the looks on their faces when they see that you've succeeded for the umpteenth time once again. Alex, Mama, and Kal are an exception to an extent but let James, Hank, Winn and even Ms. Grant think you can't handle it, Rao knows you truly can. So get to it." that being said the moment Kara left the building and speed walked to the alley way across the street the speedster blurred towards her apartment to pick up her coat. Getting ready to see if she could talk some sense into Krull but slightly doubting that he would listen and instead try to bath himself in her unseen form's blood once again.

* * *

The vigilante stepped out from the ceiling shade she was hiding in, completing her first task in scanning and sensing for any other activity in the abandoned yard full of nothing but discarded trucks, cars, R.V.s, and transportation vehicles. Using her super hearing Kara could indeed hear two distinctive heart beats, one, feeling slightly elevated while the other was pounding furiously. She guessed the latter was Max being held against his will.

The Blur tuned her x-ray vision to the suspicious looking shack in front of her and to her conclusion the man behind Lord Tech was sitting in a chair tied up with broken tire secures and ropes.

Max knew that Reactron was hiding on the other side of the room past several obscuring shelves. His tension did not cease upon hearing the whoosh that could be heard almost every night for the last week in National City behind him

" _Where is he_?" the inhuman voice nearly made the man yelp.

"He force me to repair his suit I don't know where he went, that's quite sound of voice ya got. What are you some kinda robot or nanite machine." He felt like he had to ask considering he couldn't turn his head with the back of the chair stopping him. This was all part of the plan for Reactron, The Blur was his. Unfortunately the moment he came out from around his corner with a blast from his newly powered gauntlet both vigilante and CEO were gone without a trace. Now Krull simply realized his hostage was gone. If only he knew that Max was being dropped off back to his facility with The Blur speeding him down the frozen world and streets via chair.

"What in the world?!" Max cried as he now saw himself in front of the expensive campus with people all over and around him, wondering how he suddenly appeared from the darkness in front of them and still tied up in the rusted computer chair.

Kara made it back just in time to see the crackle of nuclear blast heading towards the area she once stood in with Max. The scene wasn't frozen but everything was moving in long bit slow motion.

" _Nice try with the ambush Big Man_." She ducked under the heavy feeling of the orange lighting and came at him delivering a spin kick to his chest once time resumed and Reactron crashed through the run down shack and piles upon piles of decommissioned cars showered him like an avalanche.

Kara sped to the pile to take this time to talk to him. She kneeled down on her boot covered toes to speak through the collapsed mess.

"Ben, I don't think your wife would've wanted you to hurt anyone." That was her cue to speed away considering the cars that were once crushing Krull exploded into dozens of scrap revealing the villain in raging glory.

"BEN KRULL IS DEAD YOU HEAR ME, DEAD. HOW DARE YOU MENTION THE LIFE TAKEN FROM ME THANKS TO SUPERMAN WHO SAW TO THAT!" he yelled in all directions wishing he had the speed and not the strength to do some damage. This challenge was getting the better of him already, time to step it up thanks to the help of Maxwell Lord.

Cranking up the raw energy in his chest core Reactron howled as his body unleashed a globe of sickening nuclear energy that fired in all directions, leveling up torrents of destroyed scrap. Kara, who had been hiding behind several towers of said scrap jolted back as the wave hit her and sending her flying into a hard bus caving it in the process. Krull turned to wear he heard the crash not caused by him and grinned wickedly under the mask.

"WHAT'S WRONG BLUR? NOW UR SCARED TO FACE ME? U MUST BE SINCE YOU CANT TOUC….." his boasting was silenced by the black streak breaking through its trashed area and began assaulting him with barrages of hits that were too fast for him to see considering they were making his eyes clench uncontrollably. He finally managed to open them but was welcomed with a blackish shower that he didn't know where was exactly coming from beside the much darker shadows that were hitting his stomach knees and chest.

"ENOUGH!" Reactron mustered the courage and strength through the jolts to repeat the same move he did before and to his satisfaction it sent the living shadow crashing through obstacles and into the other side of the junkyard.

"YES." Thinking quick, Krull began barraging the area and pushed heaps of debris in the direction he just sent The Blur.

Kara was shaking the throbbing in her body to the best she could but her doing was interrupted by the collateral damage that began to pile on her just like she did to Ben. It didn't stop there. To her luck she was getting covered so she wouldn't expose herself to Reactron but at the same time he didn't show signs of stopping with his assault. Once she felt like as if she was being pushed by the junk towards the city streets again Kara tore herself away from the destroyed scrap and crawled towards the shaded area she was earlier, doing her best to go around the corner thanks to the clanking footsteps of her wannabe killer.

"SOON ENOUGH." He yelled from behind her. "YOU'LL BE DEAD, AND I'LL SHOW THIS WHOLE CITY WHAT YOU REALLY ARE." His insults fell on deaf ears when Kara now straightened herself from her shadow and grit the wall with her hands.

" _You won't_." she vanished when he turned to face her with his gauntlets at the ready and with his anger blinding him. Kara dashed to National City preparing for something was absolutely going to be uncomfortable. She ran through streets and highways building enough momentum to come back to Reactron's location and clashed her fist into his back causing pounds of pain to rush through her bones and sending the mad man flying out of the entire city wide perimeter, not once given the chance to fire from his armor at the place where he thought he would defeat The Blur.

Kara fell to her knees while clenching her aching hand to her chest, the knuckles and fingers becoming a tad bit of purple from the hard impact it made against condensed powered metal. For the next several minutes she stood where she was while blowing on her digits, getting the urge to stand up since her coat began to pick up traces of filth off the floor. Her super hearing picked up a loud boom echoing high in the sky. The alien beauty hung her head low and she could now hear the fluttering of a giant royal cape several feet from above her. Her head remained low, not wanting to stare at the heir of Krypton who was all but sad at seeing his big cousin avoiding eye contact.

Thanks to Jimmy calling him, he was here to help, but she didn't need it. He wanted to talk, but he couldn't seem to muster any word whether it was Kryptonese or English at the disowned El.

* **WHHOOOSSHHHH***

 ***WHOOOSHH** *

He was off, chasing her by air as she ran on foot. He could tell she was avoiding him, and if he didn't step up his game she would be gone from his sight. Kal placed his arms behind him and dashed as a red streak through the clouds while keeping up with his older sibling. He descended his flight to wear he was now meters above her but Rao didn't permit his wants as The Blur gave a two finger solute and her legs picked up the scorching pace before blasting into oblivion to the other side of the world leaving the last son of Krypton in his tracks with a sad expression and open jaw.

* * *

Reactron awoke to the sound of his radiation muscles aching like crazy. He begrudged while propping himself on his sore knees. Damn the demon, it was getting on his last nerves. Once again the round went to The Blur and Ben didn't like it one bit. Not that he was beaten no. It was that The Blur has shown him that it wasn't a joke. No matter how powerful he thought it was, he couldn't keep up with it. This was far from over but he was going to have to try something new in the future if it meant he would expose the vigilante and show the world along with Superman that he wasn't a man of forgiveness. In the meantime Krull took this moment to acknowledge where he was and grunted upon realizing that he was far out of National City, whoever this creature was, it had the capability to show momentum strength with it speed, something that he was going to strictly take into consideration for the next round.

That being said, Reactron took to the sky while thinking where we would have to camp out until he would destroy his unseen new enemy once and for all.

Alex put the last clean dish away while James was busy talking to a Clark Kent on his phone while staring at the television in Kara's living room. The news was blaring with the recovery and freedom of Max Lord.

"Clark what do you mean she's not with you?"

" _I'm telling you Jimmy, I don't have her, I showed up the moment I thought things would get out of hand but she handled it, after that she took off. I went after her but….I couldn't keep up_."

Alex almost dropped the last cup she was placing in the cupboard when the ringing whoosh echoed throughout the complex and in the center between the couch and two chairs stood Kara with the window doors opening just as she manifested. The two human had their mouths a gape when the vigilante crossed her arms just as she turned around to face the family sized screen.

Alex's first instinct was to drop was she was doing and run towards her baby sis, who seemed completely unharmed until James held his hand out to stop her.

" _Hello? Jimmy_."

"I'll call you back."

Alex practically swatted his hand away but James didn't seem to be bothered by the gesture. The human walked in front of Kara and the two instinctively hugged with absolute love, neither of the two caring that there was a second guest in the complex and Alex planting light kisses to Kara's dusty cheeks while also not caring that the younger girl's make up was slightly smudged around her lips and left eye. The Danvers heir wasted no time in running her hands appropriately over Kara's body as a way of checking for injures but the baby Danvers's let out calm whispers of "It's fine" and "I'm alright" just enough so James couldn't hear.

Alex simply traced Kara's form one more time before stopping to look at the vigilante's purple fading hand. The action of Alex bringing the palm up to her face to kiss the manicured digits was enough to make Kara almost coo.

"What happened to Krull?" the question coming from the Olson heir.

"Kicked his ass like the first time, and far out of the city." the three turned towards the screen to sit down upon hearing the press conference of Max as he got onto the stage.

"Yes I'll admit Reactron is a great danger to National City, luckily I wasn't harmed in fact I'm lucky to be alive."

Kara crossed her fingers hoping that she wasn't mentioned in the press.

"And I owe it all to the great hero who rescued me…..Superman." the press went into out-rage along with several protesting that they had witnessed him being deposited onto the streets by The Blur but the self-absorbed man walked off the stage with a broad smile on his face.

The two humans saw Kara's neutral expression as she nodded in satisfaction.

"You know I'll admit, he did show up…but I sped off. And I still don't understand how did he know that I was fighting Krull?" she looked at Alex for an answer but one look from her agitated and serious face towards James was enough to close the case.

"You called…didn't you James?" her expression never changing as the expression on the man's face chirming with guilt, and couldn't get the image of Superman bringing her in through the window unconscious out of his head.

Kara, he gave me this a long time ago." One click of his wrist watch unlocked the true purpose behind the numbers and hands to show a small symbol from her cousin's house and a complicated dialer. "If I ever got in trouble, I could call him."

"But you weren't in trouble….when did you even call him, the second I left?" the stoic face of The Blur wasn't soothing things.

"Kara I made a promise to your cousin. If anything ever happened to you…."

"You know, it's not surprising that you along with a lot of others other than Alex and our Mother believe in me." James was utterly thrown back.

"Of course I believe in you! I wouldn't even be here if I didn't believe in you!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be here at all. You wanna superhero so bad Metropolis is miles up north east." It hurt so bad to see hear her say so things but he couldn't and didn't blame her. She wasn't the bad guy here. The only thing that came from all of this was Kara proving that she was capable of handling herself once again and Alex could vouch for that if the topic was brought up. She evaded the DEO's capture, she won against Vartox, she redeemed herself from the oil spill, tried to teach Kara the art of self-defense and got her ego broken, confronted her Kryptonian Aunt and sent her home with nothing and last but defiantly not least, The Blur was wiping the floor with Reactron, one of the Man of Steel's greatest enemies.

Alex seemed to be vowing for her sister more and more as these events unfolded.

James wasn't hesitant on standing up and heading for the door. He wanted to speak but he just couldn't find his voice. Especially with the women he was growing fond of wasn't even looking at him. The door shut with a silence before the speedster got up and pretty much dumped the black heavy long coat onto Alex in which she caught and started folding.

"You know that he was just trying to protect you right?" Kara stripped her shirt off revealing a lacey red braw but Alex wasn't disturbed in the least, growing up together in the same room pretty much became the norm for the two sisters to undress and dress in each other's presence.

"I know but there's a thing called trust, something no one other than now you, Mama, and Winn in the least seem to have in me." She spread her discarded shirt on the table, revealing the giant white "B" from the neck, breasts, and lower abdominals. Kara bended over to search in the side cabinet for the white chalk marker and uncapped it to add more color onto the symbol she had taken up. The white around the edges were fading from constant washing along with the jagged designs across the side way triangles forming the letter. But with a little shading, The Blur's logo would shine in all its unwanted glory once more.

She was about to sling the shirt over her lean but muscular shoulders when she stopped in realization.

"Great Rao." She began to panic in the slightest. "I have to be at Cat's party in like, now. Ten minutes ago and I don't even have my dress."

The older sibling grabbed the wrap bag off a chair table that the vigilante didn't notice until now.

"Yes I figured you would not have the time, so I borrowed one from the DEO closet, it's not black however…it is bullet proof." She wagged the awaiting gift in the aliens face with a smile.

* * *

Kara's tension flushed out through her throat before embracing her true loving sibling for the short notice gift, the human of the two planting kisses to her bare shoulder and avoiding the advanced metallic collar worn to project the voice of The Blur.

It was truly amazing how dawn quickly became night. The party truly was magnificent when Kara walked into the highest floor of the giant museum the event was being held at. Waitresses were quickly but calmly walking around in loose black cladded garments that had long see through sheets around their wastes and long domino masks covering nose and lips. Only three humans and an alien in the room could tell that these were bad interpretations of The Blur. The vigilante in secret almost bumped into the cover of CatCo's latest magazine, one that depictured a computer art drawing of the white "B" in front of a hollow jet black background with captions all over the left and right side stating, "Blur takes on the world", "What is it?", and "Champion of the shadows known as a secret." Beautiful music played loudly over the advanced speakers but none of that soothed Kara the minute her boss came walking towards her.

"You don't fool me." Her eyes trailed up and down Kara's green dress. "I noticed because there was no one mumbling and shuffling three paces behind me….where are the magazines?"

The narrow neck of Kara was doing its best not to gulp.

"uhh…."

"The paper ones the ones that can be framed." Great Rao should've helped her for she was potentially doomed. Or so she thought until her best friend came to her defense and explained how the dedicated assistant was busy for the past few nights filling out the autographs for with the author's name, something that Cat Grant was used to seeing.

"Huh, it's as if I thought of it myself Kiera." The CEO left with the unfortunate revelation but not buying it one bit considering the magazines were already here, she just wanted to see if her assistant would react badly or confess. The girl seriously needed to know how to defend herself, to toughen up.

"Oh my God Winn, you saved me back there thank you, owe, nice bowtie!" Winn smiled as he circled in front of her.

"Why thank you, I like bow ties, bow ties are cool." He said in a terrible English accent as this brought back the memories from 2010 when he met a brilliant man with a ginger companion and a man who was a nurse in a Blue box that appeared in his living room during his time as a senior college student. The man who so happened to be the leader of the three liked wearing bow ties all the time with his tweed jacket and floppy waved hair but what fascinated him most was the giant police box that was actually bigger on the inside!

Kara could tell that her best friend was dazing off. She patted his shoulder lightly to bring him back from whatever trance he was in.

"Uh, Winn?"

"Yes Doctor."

She scrunched her face in odd wonder for a moment before the two began laughing under a certain tone.

"What I meant to say was." He extended his hand out for her to take. "Would you care to dance with me?" she grinned in admiration.

"Sure."

As they walked to the dance floor, two people turned their backs to speak to each other, one a waitress who was all black clad except for her ginger hair and the other a rather handsome young man with fake glasses and proper tuxedo. The waitress spoke first.

"Oh my God Rory, that was Winn!?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"We have to tell the Doctor, this is his chance to come back."

"No Amy, we can't do that and you know it. This isn't even our time he's not a college student. He looks much older than the last time we saw him. Plus he's busy." The ginger shrew her lips at her husband, he did have a point after all. Their vacation turned mission was all about uncovering the mystery of The Blur from 2016, an unknown entity said to be faster than Superman himself while The Doctor tried to calibrate the location via from the old girl but the only result he ever got was the pin point of the famously well-known Kryptonian that lives it's life as a superhero.

"Guess you're right, still tho. Let's tell The Doctor once we finished here." The timid man nodded in agreement.

"I think it's best that you keep serving Amy, I heard Bruce Wayne would be here." The ginger's eyes lit up and walked out into the open again, wanting to be the first to serve the most powerful man in the United States since 2005.

"Tell me Ms. Grant." Max spun the Queen around professionally while bringing her in to his arms on the dance floor. "How did you manage to get an exclusive with The Blur?"

"Had a few strings pulled but eventually it took me away, must've known I was calling it out." Max grew a rather slim smile.

"Have you seen it? Does it have a true physical form?"

"Unfortunately the vigilante knows how to keep a secret. It's a living wonder of the world." they did several more spins before they brought each other closer.

"Gonna tell me how ya pulled it off? Or I am I gonna have to get sneaky?" the women was half tempted to yell out for security but stopped her throat in time to see a man dressed in a tux that would make the richest bachelors on the planet boil with jealousy. He had long brown hair that ran down his neck in a neat fashion and wore a long gold opera mask that covered his face, a face that hasn't been seen since 2012 when he finally left the walls of his manor to attend a diner party for the biggest charity donation in Gotham. A man who lost everything near the crisis with the now dead terrorist Bane but rose back to power like never before with raw determination.

"Bruce Wayne!" the aging beauty let it slip out loud and almost every neck in the large room twisted to see the living legend who was calmly heading for the exit while taking a drink from a redhead disguised as The Blur who was grinning like a maniac. The aging yet handsome man thanked the women's greeting and gave her a rare 500 dollar bill that he slipped out from his collar.

The Wayne powerhouse continued on before turning to face the spot light that was now shining on him.

"Thank you Ms. Grant." He pulled out a large donation check with a surprisingly amount of zeros and placed it on one of the counters for her to see. "Everyone please enjoy your night, forgive for walking on your Queen's territory." He bowed and The Batman in secret left most likely never returning to National City again.

The crowd went up in applause and roars. They were honored to have seen the man who practically funded America for the first time since his rise to success after going broke. No even dared to touch the check left by him other than Cat Grant who completely left Max's side to collect what was rightfully now hers. The Man was the only one in the room unimpressed.

"Whatever." He scurried in jealousy. "You won't ever see me burn down my mansion from a drunken night on my birthday." No one cared if they heard his insult, after all that certain event was more than ten years ago.

* * *

Hank's eyes glowed menacingly as he stood behind the glass doors of his assistant. She noticed his presence once his facial deformities returned to normal and issued him to come forth.

"Director Henshaw."

"Agent Danvers what are you doing?"

"I am helping Kara stop Reactron."

"It's been increasingly difficult for you to follow orders since your sister blurred to the scene."

"When you asked me to join the DEO, I didn't hesitate, because together you said we were going to save the world. And I can't do that with my sister thinking she's truly alone with nobody to help her despite how she is capable of handling her identity and herself." Hank knew she'd say something like that. If anything he was actually starting to quickly go forward with this plan. Nodding his head to her surprise he leaned over the observation table while taking in a deep breath.

"Who else knows about this?" the knight spoke over Alex's voice.

" **I Do."** Both elites were no match as the lights went off in the district. They instinctively pulled out their firearms but the shadow who wasn't The Blur disarmed them in the blink of a normal human eye and the lights flickered back on but were dimmed to a low shine. The duo looked around to see who could've produced the chilling voice and took their weapons away.

" **Up here**." The sound of a fabric fluttering was soon heard. When they looked up they saw the living night perched perfectly onto the ceiling bars, the very person who stopped Jonathan Crane from poisoning a whole city, the silent guardian who took down the Joker and tossed the blame of Harvey Dent's crimes on his shoulders back in 2008, and the watchful protector who took down Bane and came back from the dead in 2014.

"The Batman was in the DEO, in all its fear striking stature, black armor and pointed cowl clasped his lethal trained body.

"You….it's you!" the fear radiant in her voice, Director Henshaw would've been scowling at her for throwing two years-worth of training right on the grill if not for the caped crusader that still remained on his perch.

"Batman!" His baritone voice stated that strictly. The Dark Knight wasn't intimidated. If anything he was as still as the statue that Gotham dedicated to him for sailing the bomb out into the bay.

"How did you get into this facility? ANSWER ME NOW." The batman did the one thing no one ever thought could be done to director Hank Henshaw. The leader flinched back pulling Alex with her as the watcher dropped down with his long cloak cape making the only noise in the room. The eyes of Gotham's immortal stared into the alien and human, the designed brows on the cowl seemed to have shifted upon falling down to meet them.

The agents could only watch as their potential enemy reached into his yellow metallic belt and pulled out a hard drive. He tossed it through the air and Alex caught it on reaction.

"What's this?"

" **Leverage."** The director asked next.

"For what?"

" **To get things moving, you wanna help The Blur, so do I, whoever it is its doing a great job and giving something to your city. I suggest ya'll be more grateful, media just gets worse every day. After tonight, Reactron will be nothing but a rat in a cell. Do what you must and I won't expose any of ya'll. Don't worry about me this is mostly likely the last time we will ever see each other again."** the lights flickered with unexplained doings and the room went black once again, the two not daring to attack what they couldn't see but when they came back on.

"The Batman was gone.

* * *

"Hey." Kara turned around after Winn had parted with her from the dance floor. She was going to get herself a drink but was stopped by the calling of James Olson. She gave him a slight sympathetic look before issuing him forward.

"Look….me pressing that button, had nothing to do with you…it was me." Her face contoured into concern. "I call him when things get tough, always have. That's part of the reason I left Metropolis. I just…I press that button when I get scared. And I was scared of losing you."

"I really appreciate that you care about be, but you need to understand that no matter how hard the situation gets, I'll always find a way out. It never stopped me before and it's not gonna stop me now. I need to be The Blur, without Superman, without get out of jam cards. I'm sorry James but no matter how many times you and the others might have doubts. Those doubts are not gonna come tru…"

The crash echoed throughout the expensive estate. Speak of the devil, and he will appear. Reactron cracked his feet into the white stone as he landed from the ceiling.

"Not this demented fucker again." Kara said through clenched teeth.

People ran around the facility in shock, they were doing their very best to head for the exits while Reactron silenced them with a loud echo.

"WHERE….IS…..THE…BLUR!" he set his sick eyes onto the large prop cover and extended his hand towards the poster, he didn't give a seconds hesitation to incinerate the image of the unseen vigilante.

"Be careful with that you savage larded brute!" Cat came from behind and delivered a heavy bottle of wine to the back of Krull's head earning nothing but a wet scalp with the scent of alcohol. He menacingly turned around and quickly cupped the throat of the Queen, she shivered upon the touch and her heels were practically kicked off since she wouldn't stop attempting to hit the armored man with her feet.

Kara clenched her hands for the umpteenth time thanks to the actions of this mad man, it was round three, time to Win it and go home once and for all. She turned towards James and yelled over the sound of terrified party goers.

"I'm gonna slip into something more comfortable." She soon ran off at a human pace towards one of the far exits and blurred into the city upon opening the door leading to an alley.

"CAT GRANT…NOTHING BUT AN OLD BITCH TA ME." The aging beauty hissed upon being called that, mixtures of both anger and fear coursing through her veins.

"DON'T THINK I HAVENT WATCHED THE NEWS AT ALL….I'LL SAY THIS ONCE AND ILL SAY THIS SIMPLE WHO IS THE BLUR? WHERE DID IT COME FROM?" Cat mustered all the saliva in her throat and spat it right into his left eye, nearly causing his grip to snap her neck.

"I don't know you hairy mongul, and go to hell." Cat began losing her breath and was raised higher into the air.

"SURE THING, SAY HI TO EVERYONE YOU LO…." His death sentence to Cat was ceased as the shadow of National City rammed its unseen fists into his filthy chest. The man failed to draw first blood once again as he smashed into a pillar that caused it to start crumbling onto a waitress and luxury man, he guarded his body with hers preparing for the worst but Amy and Rory soon found themselves frozen in time and waking up outside the museum that was suffering collateral damage.

The man wasted no time in propping Amy onto her feet and quickly dragged her via hand grab onto the safety of the streets.

"Saved by The Blur, the Doctor is never going to believe us."

"I think he'll be more disappointed when we go back to the Tardis with a mission failed."

Cat took in gulps of needed air when she somehow appeared into a stretcher of an ambulance ready to depart to the National City museum. The paramedics instinctively checked her and immediately tended to the nearly collapsed windpipe by placing an oxygen mask over her face. They all knew it was The Blur who had left her hear, the loud infamous whoosh rung throughout the streets.

" _Please be alright Ms. Grant_." The Blur said but didn't look back. " _Please be okay_."

"Kara." Alex's voice spoke through her ear piece as she stopped at the top of the museum. "We may have found a way for you to stop Krull." The mad man began to tear up the now abandoned dome just as Hank spoke next.

" _Krull's suit is powered by a demon core, a subcritical Mass of plutonium."_

" _If you can remove it from his suit, his weaponry will shut down."_

" _But the core will explode the moment it is pulled away from its substantial matrix, you don't want the city to get nuked I suggest you contain it with lead."_

Lead, of course.

" _First I have to get this mad man out of there."_ Kara used her x ray vision to see if she spotted Ben anywhere which pretty much was everywhere since he couldn't stop destroying the once great party all because he couldn't hit something he couldn't see. To her amazing surprise she found a chunk of lead discarded near broken tables in the form of an elderly man but how exactly was she going to gain access to it with a mad Krull down there.

"Wait." She touched her breast pocket feeling something heavy, her disruptor. "Of course." She grinned wickedly through black lips and white teeth. She pulled it out and adjusted the settings and scanners to encrypt the control over the fancy lights in the destroyed room. With the flick of her thumb, the room was showered in abyss.

Reactron stopped with his worthless attempts to catch his breath, to his amazement the lights went out and since nobody but him was now in the room there was no massive hysteria.

The shifting sound behind him was enough to tell him that The Blur was behind his armored spine. But what he didn't know was that it had a large statue head in his hand.

" _I am sorry for what happened to you, but you are going to jail_."

"YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT A COWARD SINCE THE MOMENT WE MET. ATTACKING FROM AREAS IN PLACES WE CANT SEE IS THE EXACT DEFINITION OF A WEAKLING. SHOW YOURSELF. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE. FIGHT ME HEAD ON AND I'LL CONSIDERING YOU A GREAT ENEMY. A NUMBER TWO ADDED TO MY LIST."

" _You fight for nothing but revenge and resentment for what the world did to you, you had the choice of being something great, but instead you did this, growing a capacity for hurting and killing those who did things to you. I understand the pain of losing those who you care about, but frankly you're just too blinded by the thrill of destruction and tonight will not be the night I am no longer needed. TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT YOU FAIL!"_ His mask cracked and broke under the sheer force of the speed Kara had just used while smashing the chunk of lead into his face. At the last second Kara entered the speed time break and looked at the remaining head of the monument she had just broken. Thinking quickly the alien fired her projectile purple beams through ceased air into her hand quickly melting the metal to the point where it molded onto her palm like a glove and also making the wise decision to roll up her coat sleeve so the material wouldn't singe against the temperature.

One look at his deformed face and now broken nose was enough to push Kara to end this debacle once and for all.

" _I'm sorry Ben. You never stood a chance against me and my loved ones. Maybe in the future, you will learn from your actions_."

The next move was the last and risky one but Kara had no choice.

With her now gloved hand the alien beauty dug into the sizzling core just as she lost concentration on the speed. The hit that Krull had taken earlier wasn't stopped and the now downed villain smashed into the outer regions of the museum, his armor cracking against concrete and his face now bloody with a broken nose and pride wounded. He tried to get up but the armor which now remained powerless with an empty core was nothing more at the moment but a metal paper weight around his body. This was it. He was done for. He could hear the police out in the distance along with a SWAT unit heading to his location. One last time, if it meant anything, Ben Krull howled at the top of his lungs, Reactron was no more.

They watched from the safety of the DEO, the trio along with several of the technicians and scientists watched as Reactron was now in custody of higher federal authorities. To Kara's surprise the media was praising and thanking The Blur for accomplishing what Superman never did.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, both of you." the agent in charge nodded in gracefulness.

"Something tells me this isn't the last non alien threat you'll be taking on." Alex looked up with a shocked expression.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him sir." The three looked up from the round desk and were greeted by the symbol that struck fear into the hearts of the criminals that prayed on the fearful in Gotham.

A black burnt bat symbol was a sign that he was here.

"The….Batman was here?" the speedster looked towards Hank and Alex who had no choice but to answer yes.

"He was the one that gave us the info to defeat Reactron Ms. Blur, I hope for his own safety he doesn't try to ever crawl back down here ever again….still don't know how he did." That being said, the director stood up and walked away, clearly off to run a few things.

Alex was about to consulate her sister when she found her staring at the symbol on the ceiling even more.

"Alex, are you sure it was him. Like legit was it THE Batman?"

"The one and only, the same one who shocked the world after your cousin." the vigilante of National City whistled in astonishment.

"And here I thought he was dead until two years ago."

"You know, I think he supports you, in what you're doing that is. Guess someone in Gotham must really like ya. I just hope he stays away for now, we don't need two black clad vigilantes in National City do we." She elbowed Kara's ribs causing her to snicker.

"And it sounds to me like you should go find a certain ex-photojournalist." More snickers came from Kara's smile.

"Again with this Alex?" the older women was going to hold this up for who knows how long.

"He's a good friend, but I'll try talking to him more."

* * *

The morning was beautiful and quick the next day, soon Kara found herself back behind her work desk getting ready for the long day ahead for all the people on the floor. To her surprise a certain someone came in through the welcoming chime of the private elevator.

People stared in surprise when they saw Cat walking in with her usual sass. There were rumors that she got hurt during the accident yesterday but the thought of it being a lie seemed to be drilling in their heads since their beloved CEO was here right now, showing no signs of fear or shutter.

"Let's go people chop chop, I don't pay you to stare at me all day cause I was a few minutes late." The servants to the Queen took the cue to return to their regularly hard working schedule.

Except for the underappreciated assistant of all people, Kara walked into the women's office with a secret hot latte that she had at the ready just in case she decided to show up to do her job at running the successful company.

"Ms. Grant!"

"Yes…Kiera?"

She extended the beverage out for her boss to take.

"I brought you your latte." She exclaimed as though it was the most important task in the world.

"Of course you did." One swig of the hot fluids was enough to calm the women's throat from the pressure it received several hours ago. Kara was about to leave until Cat stopped her.

"Kiera." She turned on command.

"Did you…make it home safely?" the two were shocked considering it almost sounded like she spoke out of character.

"Well…I…" Cat rolled her eyes, here came the mumbling.

"I'm sorry Ms. Grant yes! Yes I did, Thank you for asking." Weird, usually Ms. Grant would've said something like, "If I don't have my lettuce wrap in five minutes Kiera I'm personally throwing you in the boiler room and erase your records from existence." But that wasn't the case here.

"And how about you, you didn't fall into any…danger last night did you?" what a stupid question of course she did.

"I'll admit sweetheart I did run into a bit of riff raff with that rusty smelling brute who is now behind bars but the good thing is I didn't sustain any major injury." She swayed her hand with a sass before bring out her prize from last night from her pocket.

"Of course thanks to Mr. Wayne, CatCo will be having quite an over flowing budget. Please take this and add this to the board and let them know the check is genuine from Wayne Enterprises themselves. This extra ten million is going to make them very happy ooo la la." Kara took the check from Cat, admiring the rare check pages used by the only the richest people you could dream of.

Kara left with a slight bow of her head, she made it towards her desk and slipped the blue slip into a manila folder next to her phone and sat down while opening her computer. She received a surprise for her life, a message from her baby cousin.

"Hi." Hearts warming eve felt like it was touching Kara. She was hesitant for a moment but pushed forward with urge.

" _Thanks for coming to my aid."_

" _I know you didn't need it. :)"_

" _Just helping the way I can."_

" _You're doing great Kara, The Blur stopped Reactron. Superman never did that."_

" _Sorry I couldn't come out like you, this city needs something different."_

" _The world needs something different, and you're that difference Kara. You're are still needed despite what you said."_

" _For now I am."_

" _Take care big cuz, remember you have a meaning."_

" _U too Kal, family is forever."_

* * *

The Danvers sisters snuggled up to each other while finishing the latest episode of Game of Thrones. The credits rolled and they turned off the T.V. to enjoy some of the remaining pot stickers.

"So baby sis, no James Olson tonight." The answer was defiantly a no. she tried talking to him during her time at work but found that he was in a heated discussion with Lucy Lane, the sister of THE Lois Lane. Turns out they had an affair before James even arrived to National City, guess it was true what people said, easy come easy go. She was lucky her sister changed the topic.

"So guess what I picked up from along the way?" she pulled out the CatCo magazine with The Blur's most devoted symbol.

"U actually read the whole article? You know she says tons of bad things about me right?"

"Very well horrible crafted things about you Kara." the alien shrugged her shoulders.

"Technically I get the last laugh, she can discriminate me to the public all she wants but is that gonna bring her in any way remotely closer to the identity of The Blur. That's something she really wants, but is never gonna get."

"Well you also get the last laugh because despite all these articles and discriminations, these people think of you as the opposite…you are doing things that Superman could never do." A great disturbance rung throughout the streets as police sirens echoed across the buildings.

"Well I maybe no hero." She disappeared and reappeared in her dark as night get up and make up. "But I am what you see."

The Danvers heir held her eyes open to see her precious family bond become what the city knew.

* * *

 **A/N: So people. Did ya like the references I put? Of course ya'll did, if not then I'm sorry you feel that way but overall I would appreciate a review for this chapter if anyone is willing and now as of this moment I will go see LOGAN in theaters today**.


	7. Chapter 7: LiveWire Part 1

Chapter 7: LiveWire Part 1

* * *

 **A/N: You guys I am so sorry. I truly am. My word went down and I had to get a new one. I guess I should take this time to answer a couple of the questions I was asked in the reviews to an extent. But before I do I just want to thank all the sixty six followers I have for liking my story including killjoy funny man for knowing who Amy Pond and Rory Williams were. Glad you got that, I wonder if you have a trusty sonic device of your own.**

 **Anyway to Vigilante who asked if Kara's rare embodiment of heat vision will be mentioned later on. Yes and if you like to know more till further notice please reread the beginning of fight or flight for the words of Non. You also asked if Ashley Wu would join the story, the answer to that is….we sha'll see *wink wink*. You also asked if this took place post Man of Steel, and the answer is, no. If there is anything close as to what this fanfic crossovers' with it's the holy grail of DC shows, Smallville. However it's not quite that either since Smallville had its own things that don't fit well with Supergirl, but you can obviously tell which Batman I chose for this didn't you?**

 **To Jbchamg: if there is anything that Kara will be practicing to get better at all. It's the martial arts technique that her friend from college has taught her. Like you mentioned before it is a straight up giveaway for Gale Breath and flying. So you won't expect to see much of that in this story since I already proclaimed in the past that Kara could care less if she has no power to fly, the speed is her ability of choice and she will think on how to handle situations that does require flying without flying.**

 **To Killjoy funny man: lol, no, Kara was not talking to someone in her head. She pulled off a Spiderman in the elevator and talked to herself to explain what was going through her mind.**

 **To Better in Texas: Don't worry, I'll do more than make The Blur say to Max Lord that he has failed National City. :)**

 **To the guest who asked is Max going to try to do everything in his power to find out who is The Blur? That jerk is going to have to try that's all I've got to say about that. Not sure if it was you who asked if I know Wing Chun but my answer is for the second question, I studied under my real life based friend Ashley Wu.**

 **To the BadWolf-11…are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**

 **Enjoy this new chap, and one last thing, LOGAN was absolutely incredible.**

* * *

Kara was doing her very best to calm Alex down. The older of the two wouldn't stop frustrating herself over the current predicament. Their mother was coming over. Normally that would seem like a great thing considering the holidays were just around the corner but for one particular sister, the human of the two, wasn't looking forward to this.

"Alex." The alien beauty adjusted the long collars of her coat. She had been wearing it as of now due to a slight run in with the DEO, Hank was just glad that the vigilante successfully took down the bruiting alien that everyone in the world would've mistaken for a male.

"I know you took down that human sized bug without a weapon a while back ok, this is going to be fine." The human wearing the smaller same colored jacket crossed her arms.

"Well last year, she got onto me for you not dating enough. I can't even imagine what she's gonna do to me for you coming out as The Blur, hell I can't even imagine what she would've done to me if you came out just like your cousin!" Kara clasped her sister's shoulders.

"She seemed fine on the phone alright. Stop stressing yourself!" just then there was a knock on the door of the apartment.

Kara didn't hesitate to speed open it before Alex could protest on her outfit with the white symbol.

There stood the women who gave Kara a mother again.

"Mama!" she threw a tight hug around the late middle aged women and pulled her in for a quick spin, the love radiant in the air before placing her down and the human leaned in to give her daughters a triple hug.

"My girls, my two grown baby girls." the vigilante quickly left the small snuggle to bring in Eliza's luggage.

The mother hugged the agent for a while till she heard her once small child from behind close the door. She departed from Alex and watched as Kara stripped her coat off to hang it on the nearby coat rack. She'd be lying if she wasn't surprised that the Kryptonian wore no tights at all from neck to toe.

"Amazing sweetheart, simple choice of outfit." She grinned slightly from seeing the mysterious white "B" that appeared up all over the media on Kara's black t shirt. Alex's face quickly changed from the fake smile she was giving. The act wasn't blinding to her mother.

"You look a little tired sweetie, is the lab keeping you busy?" the perfect getaway.

"Yup." The blonde stepped in just in time.

"So how was your flight?"

"Oh it was fine, a little bumpy bu…since when do you where make up? And you got a manicure!?" the three laughed for the fun of it, knowing exactly when Kara started with the get up just as she put on the coat.

"Well you know….I figured it would go nicely with the whole underworld persona I adapted. But it's ok. I don't let people see me or anything." Eliza walked past them to set her bag down onto the somewhat large table before getting straight to the point.

"You're doing well sweetheart." A loving smile eased the tension in Alex's knees and toes.

"You….you really think so Mom?"

"As the World's fastest unseen vigilante, I couldn't be anymore sure." That was Kara's cue to disappear with her Mother's luggage before reappearing with a completely washed face and casual clothes, Eliza being proud of herself for helping the Kryptonian speedster master the first ever of her abilities many years ago. Alex turned her head to stare at her baby sis's grinning face while she whispered.

" _I told you so."_

* * *

The beautiful view of National City could be seen throughout the skyline. The late noon shined over the horizon like a majestic painting slash photo shoot. Nothing could've interrupted the wonderful utopia if not for the voice that echoed throughout the speakers of a certain news channel the city was infamous for.

"This is Leslie Willis coming to you live and wired from CatCo plaza!" the sassy voice belonged to none other than said girl as her punk styled appearance was enough to describe her right of the bat.

"The week of Thanksgiving which means…..it is time for my annual list of things I am not grateful for, and this year's list has meh, a couple items. To get it out of the way there's that new war machine the Bat of Gotham is now driving around the tight streets of that city with, how does the government allow a tank launcher on the top of that thing? Most likely the last on my list is none other than, The Blur."

If Rao was watching, he would be striking her down as she spoke.

"The so called protector of truth and justice." The girl in the studio room made the quote gesture with both her hands.

* * *

Both Eliza and Alex Danvers stared at the advanced radio quite shocked but there faces fell with impression upon seeing the adopted family member munch on her salad without a care in the world. She reached for the ranch bottle just as Leslie began once again.

* * *

"Of course how much do I despise, I mean loathe it. What's the point in calling it that if all you see and hear is "whoosh" that way and "whoosh" this way? Might as well have called it that in my opinion, hey Murkoff Corporation, come to National City please cuz The Walrider escaped Mount Massive Asylum with Miles Upshur, jk, it's not Miles."

* * *

Winn raised an eyebrow in confusion as he listened to Leslie through headphones on his computer. He went into video game mode. There was no comparison between The Walrider and The Blur. It was completely stupid.

* * *

"I'll be totally honest though, even I don't know as to what the heck that thing is. Must be some kinda robot for it to talk like that but who knows. It doesn't wanna show itself huh? Then for all that is sane it's probably one of those x-gene mutants from that race that went extinct in 1992 on the behalf and doing of the world governments together."

* * *

James immediately stopped what he was doing on his art design table. Now there was a topic he hadn't heard since the early years of 2000. Leslie Willis starting a theory of The Blur being a mutant of the persecuted x-gene, he resisted the urge to chuckle, mutants were long gone. The only thing that now plagued this world related to the supernatural, were of course meta-humans and aliens. If only James knew, the whole city was laughing at the Willis girl's remark towards The Blur's identity.

* * *

The hacker and assistant walked calmly towards their destination which so happened to be their respective desks, the young man started up the next conversation.

"So how wuz breakfast with your Mom?"

"Mama….thank you very much there is a difference." She corrected him sternly. "And she is amazing, I owe her a lot for what she's done for me….but Alex is just, I don't know, waiting for this bomb to go off." Winn snickered upon hearing that for once they were talking about a metaphorical bomb for a change. He sat down in his chair as Kara continued.

"So, have you figured out what you're gonna be doing for Thanksgiving?"

The handsome geek leaned back while shrugging, indicating that he had no plans for such events.

"What about your family?"

"Core wound Kara." the alien's eyes widened.

"Win?!"

"What?"

"No."

"Yes."

She looked him directly in the eye and branded him with the destiny of coming over to her place for Thanksgiving. He thanked her considering now he had no choice. For the next ten minutes of their break Kara began to twiddle with the small bag of peanuts while Winn pulled up a file on his computer that almost got her attention if not for the glare she gave towards her boss's office. There stood Leslie Willis with her hands on her hips mouthing off to the Queen in her very palace. The vigilante in secret channeled her super hearing on instinct, feeling slightly ashamed for eves dropping but it quickly went away upon hearing what was happening.

" _I indeed warned you about going after The Blur Leslie."_

" _You're always warning me about something, that's kinda like our thing_."

Cat began to lecture her radio hostess about everything she has done for the girl considering she automatically brought up the attitude that the CEO once adored many months ago. The punk styled women didn't hesitate to pore herself a tall glass of purified cold water from Cat's minibar. The aging beauty didn't seem bothered by this action with the exception of an eye twitch.

" _For the most part I do myself wonder how The Batman is able to have licenses plates on his tank with colossal wheels and mileage of a Lamborghini. But going after an unknown life form, calling it a mutant from a race long gone for over two decades and comparing it to a video game that gave my son nightmares along with its appearance_ …."

" _Lack of appearance_." The cocky hostess stated without remorse. " _And the last time I checked as long as I gave you high ratings you didn't care what swarm of militarized creatures I went after_." The Willis heir walked back to the sofa while putting down her glass on the same materialized table.

" _So what makes it so special_?" Kara listened carefully while Winn adored his computer.

" _I branded it Leslie_." The primal instinct of putting the glass on the metal foyer kicked in.

" _I am doing everything I can to cultivate a relationship, between The Blur and CatCo…..if I could just somehow get it to reveal itself and bring it towards the light so that the people will adore it….I would."_

Kara smiled while bringing her black nails to her lips to stiffen her dimples. Her expression changed when she heard Leslie talk back to Cat.

" _People don't wanna hear your brand of negativity anymore Leslie, they want something better….they want hope."_

" _Hope starts with an "H" not a "B", you are such a hypocrite Cat_." The Alien immediately tuned out her power, not wanting to see the silent power behind an angry Cat Grant for being told off by a low liver.

"How can Leslie Willis say something bad about this car, it's a monster!" the IT expert said out loud catching Kara's attention. The file he was watching all along was still up and the alien beauty crouched forward next to him to see what the fuss was all about. On the screen there were close footages from Gotham News helicopters and police car cams. Driving through the streets was a giant but fast black armored vehicle, its appearance was more advanced than any four wheeled jeeps she had ever seen at the DEO. The sound from the video was filled with the noise of the engine rev and the powerful discharge from the exhaust tube in the back, blue flames blazed with the afterburners.

"That's The Batman's….car!?" Kara was truly impressed, if only Hank and his organization were watching this. She could almost feel the tension.

"Yeahh, and it gets better look."

The scene then switched to a bank being over taken by criminals and their highly illegalized automatic fire arms. Choppers and SWAT units were on the scene but each grounded truck and car kept getting blown by the intense rocket launchers of the big burly henchman who were firing behind slabs of concrete that was until the city's finest ears were filled with the noise of the black tank speeding up the rode, it almost looked like as if it was going to crash in front of the lined cars but the advanced four wheeler rocketed into the air a good ten feet before landing right in front of the bank.

The batman's new muscle then expanded its tire limbs a few degrees out before a giant cannon rose from the top of the hood and began firing its armada of lethal and nonlethal weapons to immobilize the wannabe bank robbers.

"Kara and Winn were both slack jawed.

"Wow."

"I know right? This thing is way better than that big back wheeled slug he use to drive when he first started."

Kara's thoughts were put on hold as a very agitated Leslie Willis came out of Cat's office with an angry expression. She tapped Winn's shoulder upon realizing that their break was over and they should both get back to work. He didn't need to be told twice and he shut off the page on his computer.

* * *

It was nighttime in the beautiful city, Noonan's was actually still open around this hour and Kara was here to do nothing but pick up her delivery. That was until a certain older sister of her decided to show up to bring the noise.

"Okay, I figured it out."

"Lay it on me."

"Mom is furious that you came out, she's just pretending that she isn't." Kara signed her bill before giving the waitress as polite thank you. She picked up the white back before turning to face Alex.

"Have you considered in the slightest that Mama isn't really mad?"

"She has always come down on me hard for not protecting you."

"Well I maybe I think it's time for you to come out. And if she was actually mad at you than I also think it's time that I have a little chat with her as well. She needs to know that I am fully capable of taking care of myself. You've seen it since the beginning of all of this." Kara grabbed Alex's arm with her free hand and issued them towards the exit. Judging by Kara's expression Alex thought it would be best if she just dropped the subject for now.

The two walked down the dark but living streets and did their very best to ignore the thunderstorms that were starting to get more radiant as the night went by. The sound of a copter patrolling the air immediately caused Kara to look up followed by Alex repeating the gesture. Only Rao knew the reason for why a sickening bolt of lightning then collided with the tail of the flying machine and rendering it to spin out of control. The agent and alien knew right off the top on what plan was to be initiated when people looked up with them and began to panic.

"Any plans to help the…." The only thing that greeted Alex was the giant brown bag left by Kara next to her feet. Normally she would've sighed in aggravation especially with the thought of hoping Kara wouldn't fly into the air to rescue the unknown pilots of the aircraft. But in this case scenario Kara would've been telling her to clear the streets of the shocked civilians and that is exactly what she did.

Kara sped on the top of a skyscraper on the panicking scene, she rushed quickly to her apartment stuttering Eliza in the process before giving her a black lipped peck on her cheek and retrieving her cloak formed coat. She now studied the disaster and noticed that the head pilot had fallen out of the right cockpit and was now heading towards the ground at a possibly inescapable death. Using her surroundings to her advantage Kara dashed off the side of the building as though she was speeding down a long road and leaped into the now frozen air, her vision never once leaving the falling man. She caught his form and sailed through atmosphere, gearing them towards the smaller complexes that resided below she aimed her feet first towards the roof and smashed in to the concrete with her boots, absorbing the impact and placing the still pilot on the roof in a cradle position, she sped off and time resumed for the man who's heart began to race when he came to the conclusion where he now was.

Kara now stood on another tall building to change her perspective of the spinning copter considering it obviously wasn't going to stay in one place in the air. She was about to use her x-ray vision to see if more than two other people were inside but her intentions were interrupted when a loud crackle boomed from the night sky, Rao above had given Kara the strength and reflex to enter the speed time brake and nearly gasped as the very lighting in the sky was moving at a slow pace through her eyes. Laws of physics once again be damned.

She noticed one massive bolt heading towards the falling CatCo copter and Kara took action by sticking to the trance and leaping far into the air, determined to beat one of the fundamental forces of reality. She outstretched her hands and clamped onto the left side of the mechanism, the door was torn off and Kara was surprised to see a very scared but still Leslie Willis desperately reaching for the control stick on the right. Black nails grasped the tender shoulder of the once proud hostess but Kara soon felt the presence of intense heat and a blue aurora slowly engulfing the two. The vigilante turned around with shocked eyes but didn't have time to react as the lightning bolt struck her body, sending tingles from her head to her toes but overall no pain coursing through her veins. She pushed through her discomfort and her night didn't get any easier when she saw the frozen person she was still grabbing.

" _Leslie no_!" parts of the lighting that had touched the much denser Kryptonian were now engulfing the human. She gave no reaction due to the fast reflexes of Kara but the alien beauty would soon know that the Willis heir would need medical attention after this. Kara endured the rest of the hot crackles into her body and ceased her hold of the time break to cradle the punk styled girl in her coat clad arms. The radio hostess's body went into a spasm attack and her eyes contorting into the back of her head drastically while her hair was singing up and blood leaked out from her nostrils and gurgling mouth. Kara simply didn't have the time to panic as the once frozen copter began to spin out of control once again, heading straight for the empty National City Park.

A perfect plan was conjured into the alien beauty's head and rotated her body to where she now sat in the left pilot seat with Leslie in her arms. With a free hand she grasped the arm bar above her and waited for the right time. The copter was now rupturing into flames from the back and was on the verge of crashing into the large field parts of the Park.

The moment had come.

Kara pushed all of her body weight to the side in which she was seated and the devastated mechanism propelled to Kara's command, getting ready to impact the grassy ground from side the two beings sat in. At the last second Kara leaped out while carrying Leslie and struck the ground before speeding off into the city just as the copter crashed into the once quite fields, flames going everywhere and the leaking engine exploding with a loud clashing boom. This marked the death of an expensive piece of CatCo property.

* * *

Kara stood in her work clothes looking over the girl in the hospital bed. She practically flinched upon the memory when she left the hostess on the campus floor of the hospital. The doctors informed her and Cat that she was found by paramedics when they heard her crying, moaning, and choking on her own blood. Now here she was with a tube down her throat and nostrils, the monitors next to her beeping at a steady pace. Kara had felt so guilty for not being there much faster for the now seemingly white singe haired women laying in absolute comatose, but then again, things could've gone worse.

Her thoughts were interrupted when She saw Cat walk in with her sass.

"How much longer until it is appropriate for us to leave?" Kara automatically detested the coldness in her boss's voice.

"You don't really mean that Ms. Grant."

"Oh I most certainly do Kiera. I am intensely germ-phobic."

"If you absolutely didn't care about Leslie you wouldn't be paying for this room, heck you wouldn't even be hear at all."

The conversation then went to the fans of the Willis girl leaving a shrine in front of CatCo in which Cat coldly stated that she would walk over it and have security remove the unwanted items from her premise. Kara was not amused at all.

"The Blur must feel…awful."

"In a way it should for not being able to save the Catcopter but at the same time it shouldn't due to it performing the miracle of saving the pilot and Leslie in mid-air, it's not some kinda Superman you know?" there was a pause before the aging beauty continued. "Besides, I can afford another copter at my will if I wanted to and if anyone should feel guilty for putting her and the pilot on that thing it should be me, not that I do."

Kara almost cringed at the final remark. Her boss seemed like she had had enough and with a wave of her hand the vigilante in secret escorted herself out in which the Queen Of All media followed suite soon after.

Had they have stuck around just a bit longer they would have witnessed the very eyes of Leslie Willis literally open up and shine with crackling light.

* * *

" _Willis is clearly in a comatose at National City General, however her fate would've been much more grimm had it not been for the miracle performance and saving by The Blur_."

Alex smiled proudly upon hearing the good deed of her baby sister on the television.

"Turn it off." came the voice of Eliza as she stopped cutting ingredients.

"I' am watching it." Alex stated with a chill automatically creeping up her spine.

"Turn it off!"

Alex prepared herself for the little chat and did as she was told.

"I knew it, you are mad…..well, go ahead and say it."

"I can't believe you allowed this to happen."

"Let what happen, let my sister put on a red cape and fly all over the city with her face on every magazine next to Kal, she has done incredible things without putting on the "S" Mom." This didn't sooth Eliza in the least.

"I know that and I am proud of h…."

"Well obviously you're not considering now you're getting on to me because she decided to put on that coat and fight knowing that nobody knows she's from Krypton. She is an adult, she's gonna do things you don't like and that is not my fault." The two could only wish this could go somewhere other than arguing.

"She's been here for twelve years and she still thinks that everyone is as good as she is."

"That is a lie and you know that! She knows that there are people hell bent on seeing her and Kal with their heads on a stick Mom. She is more than capable of handling herself. Nothing, and I mean nothing in this world can keep up with her. And if you're just gonna keep this up on how much this is my fault…..you know what I just remembered, I have something to do at work." The Danvers heir finished with sarcasm and grabbed her bag quickly to leave the apartment complex, leaving her Mother in her thoughts and on the brink of tears.

The flashbacks coming to Eliza all over again.

* * *

" _The girls are asleep." Said Eliza as she rubbed the back of her husband who was admiring the stars via telescope._

" _Wow, two teenage girls sharing a room and no one is dead yet." He chuckled as he was still fiddling with his gadget._

" _The stars will still be there , why doncha come inside and keep me company while I work on my dissertation."_

" _Happily, Dr. Danvers." Jeramiah concluded as he passionately kissed his wife before escorting her into their home._

 _Had they stayed just a tad bit longer, they would've have missed the sound of a faint whoosh running past the front porch and out into the ocean._

* * *

"Well Shit!" were the only words that so much as came out of Leslie Willis's mouth as she stared at her haggard nails crackling with electricity followed by a Cheshire cat grin.

It had been fairly easy for her to escape her hospital bed considering she was never fond of emergency rooms. It was basically a walk in the park due to her stealing her normal clothes consisting of a dark t shirt with torn black pants, a leather jacket and boots along with abducting an ambulance and driving off into the streets rendering her at a dead end through an alley.

To top it all off there was even a drunkard passed out next to her due to literal shock but that's not what truly excited her. What truly left her flabbergasted was the discovery of her new abilities coursing through her veins along with the sensation and thrill eating at her intentions. And those intentions weren't anything good in the least.

Concentrating her new found and accustomed powers, Leslie's hair flared up with light before disappearing into a nearby lamppost, her body becoming one with electricity.

* * *

The four sat at the table in the faintly large complex on a not so beautiful but calm night on Thanksgiving. The three humans of the quardra team admired the intense purple beams coming out of Kara's eyes as she heated up the roast beast in front of her thanks to her poor oven.

"She sure comes in handy." Spoke Winn with a finger to his eyes. Eliza issued forward.

"I always wondered why your beams were always purple compared to your cousin's or just any other according to Kryptonian Physiology." Kara merely shrugged as she adjusted the lenses on her nose.

The three women instinctively joined hands and bowed their heads in submission, leaving a very confused Winn to look at them. He didn't have time to speak for it was Eliza on his right and Alex on his left who took his hands into theirs without raising their heads. This just drove him into more confusion, he didn't think they'd be religious due to their backgrounds and standards. The next left him jaw struck.

Kara began speaking in a language that was literally alien to him and the verses she stated were followed by unknown words coming from the lips of Eliza and Alex. They were praying, they were praying to Rao considering Winn had heard the name of the deity through his best friend's lips. The three repeated Rao's name for the next few phases before finishing up by letting go of their hands and bringing their fingertips to their foreheads, keeping them there for a second or two and resumed their postures before the prayer.

The sight of Winn's face nearly caused them to grin.

"Sorry about that Winn." Kara playfully apologizing. "Just wanted to show you a Kryptonian feast prayer." Eliza and Alex smiled in conformation.

"So you guys are….." Eliza spoke up for Winn since he didn't want to sound disrespectful.

"Yes, my daughters and I are Rao Orthodox." The hacker's eyebrows were stiff. Alex took the lead.

"Kara, converted us many years ago Winn. It was amazing how that small ceremony we had in our back yard went." The three Danvers looked upon each other remembering the day Kara performed their converting as they laid on the earth with a stone diamond crest on their chests which were completely empty. What filled them with joy was the warm touch of Rao himself touching the first humans that submitted to him in existence. To them it felt like as if a giant gentle hand was caressing their bodies. For Alex it was the most heart-warming experience at the time she ever felt while for Eliza, it was the most peaceful experience she had ever endured since the absence of her husband.

Since then the Danvers sisters and Mother took their special moments throughout the year to thank the sleeping Diety. Even though a direct response from him was never how it worked then and that is not how it will work now.

The hacker took this moment to change the topic.

"Well, overall everything looks great yes, oh especially the pie."

"Yes, that is the best pie in the galaxy." Said Alex who unknown to Winn and Kara, was automatically earning a glare from Eliza.

Kara ceased the awkward silence.

"Well it is Thanksgiving, so I'll start us off by saying what we are truly thankful for, I am happy to have my best friend here with me." Winn smiled upon the statement. "I'm glad to have a sister who has always had my back throughout the years. And I am happy and forever grateful to the women who has always treated me like her own daughter." Eliza cooed to her girl.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Alex, do you wanna go next?"

"Nope." The Danvers heir popped the "p" while casually leaning back in her chair while sipping her wine.

"Winn why don't you go?"

He agreed without a doubt and took a stand.

Just then Kara's phone went off but the alien beauty made a quick apology and silenced it, not even bothering to check the caller I.D. This made Winn continue.

"Well, I am Thankful that after all these years I managed to establish a relationship as someone's best friend." He gestured towards Kara who slightly blushed. "Oh, and I'm also grateful that she has a sister who supports her younger sibling as this City's unseen protector. And last I feel honored to be working by her side and that she invited me here while I most likely would've been getting drunk sometime at Noonan's." he chuckled but nobody laughed. That being said the lean man sat back down and waited for anything new. He decided to start it for once.

"So Eliza, you're a scientist right?"

"Well, that is more of a general term dear, I am actually a bio-engineer. Alex hear is also in the same field." Thank Rao that her mother wasn't watching her pour herself more wine and gulping it down like soda.

I don't know I guess just being a lab rat kinda runs in the family…"

"There's something I have to tell you." Alex interrupted in a serious melo tone.

Kara stared at Alex for a moment and her face grew grim as well. Was Alex about to reveal her true secret as well.

The next hit her harder than Kryptonite.

Alex went off to explain the life she had been living to her Mother for the past few years starting from finishing off college to being recruited by the government's DEO. The look Eliza was giving her was one of absolute disgust as Alex proceed. The older women stood up but Alex was now doing what she could to get her Mother to look past her uneasy emotions.

"We work together I look after Kara!"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" hence forth the four now knew where Kara got her foul mouth when she was angry from. Alex wasn't impressed.

"Oh here we go again."

"How could you do this Alexandra?!" Kara grabbed Winn's shoulder.

"She called her Alexandra this is gonna get ugly."

Alex stood up in defense.

"How could I do what huh? Devote my entire life to watching over Kara when she can take care of herself just fine even if she didn't have her powers? I don't know what you I gotta do to prove to you that she is completely different from any other life including her cousin. All of us underappreciating her, underestimating her, is gonna be our downfall."

"You lied to me for years!"

"Mama can you just listen for once!" Kara stated sternly with everyone in the room gearing their eyes on her. Kara didn't really want to cut in but now felt like a good time. Especially with how things were starting to heat up. Any positive thought of the vigilante in secret thinking that her Mama wasn't mad in the least with Alex had died along with the rest of Krypton.

Eliza however turned back to face Alex.

You think your Father would be proud of this?"

"I will never win with you." Alex turned on her heal while quickly grabbing her purse and belongings but just before she left out the door Kara appeared right in front of her in a blink.

"No, you won't leave. You are family. We are supposed to love each other." Alex engulfed Kara into a tight hug while kissing her cheek.

"I will always love you….but I can't deal with her right now." the Danvers heir moved to the side to leave her baby sis and was accompanied by Winn. Who apologized to Kara and left before she could protest.

The sound of the door closing caused the whole room to go quiet and before Eliza could leave to the guest room Kara appeared directly in front of her.

"Mama, I don't understand why you would react like that."

"No Kara you don't."

"You know it's not her fault. It was my decision to come out as The Blur okay, my choice."

"I know…." Eliza ducked her head.

"You have always been much harder on her then me. Why Mama?"

Eliza's stomach churned with hurt. Blood lines be damned this was her baby girl. Her second child. Over the years as she raised both girls Eliza always did her best to ensure everyone that Kara was hers and not some child she adopted. Then again. The only reason why some of her old friends actually believed her was because of how she looked. They always thought Alex took the appearance of Jeramiah while Kara took Eliza's.

Since Jerimiah left Eliza dedicated herself in teaching Kara her abilities, the girl was always found of speed. They had good times as they practiced such as Kara building stamina as Eliza drove her Bugatti out in the great plain fields but there was always times of precaution as well, especially how Kara would be sent off to do some errands and the alien wouldn't hesitate to zoom up the stairs, changed quickly, and sped out of the house into the world. Eliza would always worry on her daughter never coming back considering she would always take long and the girl would return with burnt clothes and covered in filth. Curiosity always got the best of her.

Since her husband's presumed death Eliza officially started her campaign in pressuring herself and her eldest child to protect her baby girl. Always making sure that nothing would take her away, always secretly praying to Rao to forgive her for thinking such thoughts when Eliza branded Kara as the reason for her family's demise.

And now here Kara was, protecting the people of National City as something different compared to Kal-El. Something that would spawn even more evil of this world to try to unmask and reveal The Blur. Something that was now a living mystery and gaining the eyes and attention of authority and federal leaders.

There hasn't been a single leaked proof of what lied beneath Kara Danvers, but Eliza feared the worst.

And then her daughter's phone rang.

"It's Ms. Grant, she has an emergency at the office, I should go."

Kara blurred around the complex without her suit, putting all the well-prepared food away and reappearing with her purse by the door. The older women was lost for words as Kara opened the door and shut it. Leaving the women who succeeded where Alura had failed in her thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think. Once again sorry for the long wait. I know I'm behind but that's not gonna stop me. My Word went down and things went to hell. Hope you guys enjoyed this and leave a review if you Are willing. If ya'll got any more questions feel free to ask. See ya'll next time** **.**


	8. Chapter 8: LiveWire Part 2

Chapter 7: LiveWire Part 2

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this. thanks to the 75 followers I have now. I am back, and I give yall this next part of LiveWire. Please enjoy and Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2 was a great film. That movie might have even inspired me to get back on the story, She Lives Among Us, which is a take on the New 52 Kara Zor-El in the world of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Not the CW Kara. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 _The front door squealed rather loudly to the dislike of Kara. She had just gotten back from a nightly run to the limits of the Earth she knew by far but none of that mattered when she felt a stern yet calm hand grip her shoulder in a tenderly harsh way._

 _She stared into the eyes of her second father while Eliza held her still. The women spoke first._

" _Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in young lady? The Kryptonian youngling wanted nothing more than for the ground to eat her up as she had just been caught using her powers._

 _She sat at the lone table for quite a while, Eliza and Jeramiah looking over her while Alex watched from the stairway._

" _Do you have any idea how dangerous it was for you to pull off what you just did Kara?" the wise man spoke with his arms crossed. Normally this would have been a situation where Alex was in the picture but all four were glad that it wasn't her fault. If anything Kara left their room with a burst of speed, barely waking up Alex from her slumber that she was just now sinking into at the time._

 _I know Daddy, but please believe me, no one saw me….I'm fast remember?"_

 _Both parents were half tempted to sigh in sadness. Eliza stepped next to Jeramiah._

" _Kara, you are still learning how to use your powers. Speed isn't everything. You are nowhere near what you can truly do and you should always make sure you stay with Alex at all times." Jeramiah issued Alex to come down the stairs knowing that his first daughter was eavesdropping at this point. The older sister pulled Kara out of the chair ready to comfort the distressed alien when the door bell rung. The look on Jerimiah's face was enough to say it all._

" _Girls go upstairs." Eliza didn't hesitate to hustle push Alex who was now holding Kara in an embrace up to their room._

" _Alex…" the worry in Eliza's face radiant._

" _She won't Mom." That being said, the Danvers sister led themselves away, determined but not fully prepared on what was to come._

 _Once his daughters were secured on the second story of the house structure Jerimiah along with Eliza issued towards the front door, where they opened it tentatively._

 _There stood a tall well-dressed Hank Henshaw with same appearing dressed men behind him, their looks were anything but pleasant._

" _Doctor Danvers, I'd like to speak to you and your husband."_

* * *

Kara had just arrived into her boss's office, immediately asking her how she could be of assistance. The women went off to explain a rather long list of things that were not working in her building despite the backup generators doing their work.

"Lucky for me I was able to send that text off to you and then boom! Everything stopped."

"Maybe that's a sign you shouldn't be working on th…"

"I always work on Thanksgivings thank you very much, I know it might seem sad to you but it feels well and proper for me, Carter is with his father, my mother calls the turkeys disgusting road kill and of course I am putting the Wayne Enterprises donation to some good use especially after what happened to the CatCopter." She stared at her assistant and the women seemed to be having trouble. Well not really since she did ace in technology and electronics but Kara didn't want to seem like an overachiever.

"I think we might need Winn's help for this."

"What's a "Win" if I may ask?"

Kara had shock written on her sharp face.

"The….guy who sits next to me….he's the IT guy."

Just then the lights went out all over the office. Just another pile to Kara's first horrible night on this day.

"Fucking hell." She snapped but immediately brought her fingers to her lips, completely embarrassing herself in front of the proper gorgeous women. The CEO gave a raised eyebrow at the curse from her loyal worker.

"Despite the language, I couldn't agree more."

"Sup Bitches." The loud feminine voice rung through the speakers of the floor. Cat immediately recognized the voice.

"Leslie?"

"Nope." The frizzing image of the singed haired women bristled through the many crooked monitors. Behind the expensive desk.

"Leslie Willis, is dead, that's right…..died in that CatCopter of yours…there is only…LiveWire." The crackling image of the former hostess grinned wickedly.

The boss and assistant would've have been literally shocked if not for the electricity manifesting and crackling behind the desk. There stood LiveWire, on the verge to kill.

Kara instinctively covered the older women and moved them back just in time to avoid a blast from the haggard palms of the rage filled meta-human.

The vigilante in secret rounded the corner and threw herself to the ground behind the pink feline sculpture with the CEO on top of her and the sculpture getting destroyed by concussive bolts of lightning in the process.

Cat immediately got off Kara and the two positioned each other to where they were now crouching trying to see past white desks.

"It's quite obvious that she's out of her coma now but we need to get help Ms. Grant." Kara grabbed the shoulders of the aging beauty and tried to gear her to bring her along, the Queen wasn't having it.

No, you go, I'll keep her busy, security is twenty floors down."

"But….."

"No Keira, go!"

Kara was in no good conscious planning on leaving Cat behind. This women, was just as important to the City as was The Blur. The Blur? Yes, this was the perfect job for the vigilante. The dark room would help her bond with the elements. She had to be quick though. Leslie Willis….LiveWire, was out for blood. And it was Cat's blood the deranged women wanted. That being said, the alien beauty assured the human she would be right back and she took off towards the stair complex across the floor while crouching through desks to get there.

Leslie's hands shook from the tension they were carrying.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." LiveWire switched tactics and disappeared into the outlet closest to her only to reappear somewhere closer to Cat, unknown to her of course.

As Leslie moved her back to face Cat the older women got up from her crouch position and did her best to quietly run towards the stairs she saw Kara run to. Only to have a crackle of hot sparks to stop her in her wake, and a grinning LiveWire in front of her of course.

"What on earth happened to you Leslie?"

"I've transcended….course you don't give a shit."

"Not really."

The meta grit her teeth in anger and didn't once hesitate to perform a kill strike right on the spot. the electricity traveled through the air and Leslie would've joyed in victory if not for the disappearance of where Cat Grant once stood. This made Leslie pause in thought, there was no way that she could've vaporized the self-imposing media mogul into oblivion. Her predictions were true as she saw the women on a now far side of the complex, gripping her heart as she looked around, almost as if she wondered how she got to where she stood.

The infamous voice boomed through an opposite corner, causing human and meta human to turn towards such sound.

" _You don't have to do this_." with their vision the two could make out the dark silhouette standing between dark stalls and making it unidentified even to Leslie's eyes.

The white glow in the dark symbol sloshed onto the entity was enough to know who was hear with them.

"Like hell I do." LiveWire quickly ignored the essence of The Blur and aimed her arm towards Cat who this time was trying to head towards the elevator, but to her grand dismay, a blast of hot energy was heading for her head, that was until it began coming at a slower pace, then slower, and much more so till it came to a complete stop in speed but still heading towards Cat at a snail's pace. Kara ran to Cat's side and quickly wrapped the women into her arms before turning towards a frozen yet concentrated LiveWire and giving her a black lipped frown.

" _I see how it is_."

Leslie blinked as time resumed and she watched as the projectile shock strike collided against the elevator door. A grit of her teeth with chard gums was what she gave when she heard the whoosh ring throughout the office. It was pointless to look around considering The Blur must have now saved the unworthy hag from danger. It wasn't surprising if Cat wasn't even on the floor anymore but what did shock the LiveWire, was the creature smashing into her and causing her to crumble several desks in the area.

The Willis heir picked up her high voltage body only to have it smashed into the ground with her neck and face going into the carpeted linoleum. The impact most likely would've killed her if not for her new tangible incarnation. She felt a hard object collide with the back of her head thus pushing her to become one with the electrical appliances around the room in order to escape what was being done to her.

LiveWire appeared behind Cat's office, shaking the slight pounding in her now full bodied form. If The Blur was in the room, she was sure that the vigilante didn't mind a little, "Spotlight".

"Oh where, oh where has The Big Bad Blur gone….." she spotted the moving shadow rather far in the office but overall there.

"Gotcha." The final word was said as Leslie activated all the lights in her office upon her mental command and feasted her eyes on The Blur, it was gone to her disappointment.

"Oh where oh where can it be." Grit teeth was enough to express how mad the Livewire was getting. If it wasn't for her pride, Leslie would've gasped upon seeing the lights turn off upon no instruction from the meta-human. Just then….she felt a presence behind her.

" _Here I am."_ The toes in the meta-human's feet tingled from hearing the chilling sound and reacted on instinct by crackling her palms with electricity. For The Blur, it was a game set and done as Kara spun professionally on her boot, colliding her heel with the back of Leslie's head and sending the high and mighty living grudge through a nearby large window, glass breaking like thunder was enough for anyone if they were in the room with Kara to indicate that LiveWire was kicked out of the building.

Leslie for sure had no time to admire her surroundings as she plummeted to the depths of the streets that was National City, she let out an irritated snarl as The Blur had just bested her, how was it faster than her own power? It mattered not however, as of this moment she focused on getting to safety by biding her time as she fell through the air, lucky for her it was night time, so nobody would be watching her pummel to an apparent death. She extended her arms out to a nearby approaching incredibly tall lamppost and sizzled her body into the bulb, startling people as they passed by the busy streets and witnessed as the bulb exploded with a crackle.

Kara had watch the whole thing from above the roof top, she pursed her lips as she saw Leslie….LiveWire disappear into the city. Something wasn't right. And hopefully with the help of her pears she would unmask this mystery.

" _She'll be back."_

* **WHOOSHHHHH***

* * *

" _Many families in National City are celebrating this Thanksgiving, without electricity as a series of inexplicable blackouts cripple the city, leaving people without power and in fact, a growing sense of fear."_

Hank stood in a proper grey suit next to the now normal appearing Kara in front of the nonconnected laptop.

"And you are sure this was Leslie Willis?"

"She calls herself LiveWire now." Kara responded as she crossed her arms.

"But how could this happen to her, I mean, just cuz she got hit by lightning?"

It was Hank's turn to act casual.

"She didn't just get hit by lightning….you did, because you are element X, to put it this way. Normal electrostatic discharge intensified as it passed through your Kryptonian DNA, picking up known properties and that Ms. Danvers, is how she was created."

"So…..it is in fact my fault she is this way." The vigilante in secret and director changed the subject by moving across the table together while carrying on.

"Talk to me about her powers, does she produce siphon energy?"

I am honestly not sure, not sure at all. All I know is that she is energy, pure energy."

"She can't be. She has a physical form. One that I'm trusting you can punch without getting seen I hope?" Kara's spirit was lifted.

"Yes." The Queen soon interrupted.

"Excuse me, Agent Mulder. Was it?"

"Munroe, Ms. Grant."

"Well your agents are destroying my building more than Leslie and in conclusion The Blur as well." The three geared their faces towards the broken large window not too far from them. "I'm sure the FBI is going to reimburse me, for what they are doing to my very own building?" Hank casually rolled his shoulders.

"We wouldn't be doing any damage if you'd simply allow us to relocate you." Cat Grant was not intimidated.

"I didn't get to where I am by running and hiding Agent Mulder." The name rolled off her tongue. "Tomorrow is Black Friday and CatCo will be open for business." Kara nodded at the bravery of her boss, no doubt that the Queen understood the loyalty behind Kara's eyes. In conclusion Hank called for the retreat of his well-trained men and the two aliens in secret moved towards the massive bronze elevators down the hall.

"You know one of our prisoners is a Zarolatt?"

"So, is it like some kinda interdimensional creature consisting of pure or at least sentient energy?"

"Sorta." The dark man claimed with a small smile. The women was about to ask if she could help if not for the empowering Media Mogul calling her name in the main office, henceforth the two said their farewells before they went their separate ways.

"Do you need something Ms. Grant?" Kara didn't see from behind the cushion what Cat was polishing, it almost looked metallic but the alien beauty fixed her posture as her boss turned around to face her.

"Yes, my life back. Baring that there is no reason for you to stay here and no reason for us to be miserable." She didn't so much as spare a second glance as she did her best to get a signal on her phone, her best chances at contacting Carter were thrown into the depths of hell. "My point is, you can go home, to your family and all."

"Oh no, no I just can't bare leave you here all alone with Leslie Willis still out there." Cat immediately put down her phone and stared at her loyal servant with a stern face.

"You, you're useless." No sense of regret was radiant behind those words. "And I'm sure deep down you just wanna go back to your family, especially how I called you when you were probably in the middle of the holiday feast." The memories of Alex and her Mama resurfaced but Kara simply shook her head no.

"Believe me, I am actually not eager in anyway." The face the alien was giving caught Cat's attention. She was surprised that her assistant denied everything that was just predictive of her. But Cat didn't show any signs of concern. Only a raised brow.

"You see my sister, Mother, and I got into a big fight earlier. I used your calling as an excuse to leave and….now I am not completely looking forward to go back." her expressions and voice were softening by the minute.

Cat Grant, The Queen of All Media, wasn't stupid, she could sense there was more behind those words. More than only an argument. Kara was feeling like she had been living a lie. The assistant felt that after the years have passed, something in the family had triggered them all to confess severe resentment they held for one another. And the naïve girl felt like as if it was all her fault.

Kara sat on the other fancy white couch and placed her hands in her lap, not once looking up to meet the aging beauty's face. But Kara continued.

"The family that I lived with….is actually my foster family, because my parents died in a fire when I was thirteen." The warm feeling began to pool in Cat's chest, but overall all said nothing as Kara continued.

"I wasn't too fond at first living with them, despite what they told me, when they said they would love me, and my Mama claimed me as her child….I didn't feel the love. Especially from my sister."

Cat nodded, foster siblings always took time to adjust.

"One day, I decided enough was enough, so I ran away from home, I know it's the work of a coward but I didn't know any better back then. And when I was found and brought back my Mama took me in her arms, and cried her lungs out, along with my father, and my sister who wouldn't stop kissing me."

The atmosphere was turning warm. The Queen was surprised seeing the young beauty holding herself together.

"So, I embraced their love, it became official. But in the real world there is no such thing as a happy ending. From that day forward a series of unfortunate events began unfolding in the family, all thanks to my stupidity. I didn't even bother contributing to them until I came back from trying to leave."

"Kara's lip began to quiver, and she didn't care that Cat was watching.

"And it wasn't until tonight when I realized that I was slowly destroying their lives, slowly taking away their chance at happiness. And I now know why my Mama never blamed me because she didn't want to throw the consequences of my actions onto my useless shoulders." Cat's throat began to ache. But the years of experience paid off and she didn't say anything again.

"To this day my Father, Jerimiah Danvers rests in an unmarked grave from a plane crash…..we never saw him again."

Cat decided enough was enough.

"Hey, look at me." The vigilante in secret did as she was told. Earning a stern yet calm and understandable look from the older beauty.

"We all make mistakes, we do things we are not proud of. But I can tell you right now that none of what happened to your father was your fault. Sure, there are consequences but they just simply want to face them with you. Not because they are paying for your sins….my father was always there for me as well. Till of course he died trying to protect me in a car accident." Kara stiffened her glasses as she listened to the Queen, it was amazing how she started opening up as well.

"I was his precious girl, he was my guardian, and to this day I always wondered why he was taken from this world, and not me. But in the end the moral is that they just wanted us to live, to be happy. That is what a loved one does for their heirs…..so please Kiera, your family shouldn't blame you for their losses and neither should you." Kara bowed her head in thought before feeling soft fingers reach across the small table and cup her lean chin.

"Do I make myself clear?" Cat wasn't going to let go until she received her answer. A silent pause was radiant in the air, for a moment or two, before the soothing smile of Kara Danvers took over with beady eyes.

"Yes Ms. Grant."

"Excellent." That being said, Cat stroked Kara's chin with her thumb and got up to go to her minibar.

"You Know." Kara began again. "Your Mother must be very proud.

"Well if she is it is most likely on a subterranean level." The women replied with a casual huff. 'Because in her mind I have never lived up to my full potential, at all."

"But, you're The Queen of All Media!" Kara stood up from her seat to follow.

"Yes, but it is merely a title that never once mattered to her, of course I am in fact grateful that she was always hard on me to the point where I was turning in a Spartan Women. Which is why sometimes I have to be hard on myself, and all the people I truly care about." She took a sip of her scotch and set it on an aluminum pad on the table.

"Harshly motivating, The Blur." Kara stated in conclusion.

"And thanks to my constant pushing, now LiveWire is alive and out for my blood. I destroyed her life and she just hates me even more now." the two met eyes on what was about to happen next.

"I need to make things right Keira, despite how I am asking the impossible I need to speak to The Blur. and I guarantee that the FBI doesn't even have a direct line to it in any kinda way, but more than anything Keira, I think its best if you go home."

Kara gave a look of concern but none the less, nodded in understanding.

"Of course Ms. Grant." The young beauty stood up to leave when her boss called her.

"And Keira." She turned her head to face her boss.

"Take good care of yourself."

"I will Ms. Grant."

* * *

Alex entered the apartment as she saw her mother lighting a scented candle on the dining room table. Normally she would've gone to the DEO but she just felt like she had to come back.

"There are blackouts all over the city…" the Danvers heir tried to start, but was failing.

"A blackout I can handle, you on the other hand…."

"Mom, please…. I can't fight anymore tonight." Eliza looked with sadness at her daughter. Realizing now that she was just starting shit for the heck of it.

"Just, could you come sit down….please?" she motioned them both towards the light green couch. Alex set her bag down and complied with her Mother. The two gracefully took a seat before Eliza continued.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry for what I said about your Dad, sorry for cursing at you. It isn't fair, you always make the hard choice. You always look to help others before yourself." Alex's eyes started turning red.

"So why hasn't it ever been enough Mom?" her lip started quivering.

"If you mean, why I was so tough on you….Kara was a little girl from another planet honey. She had just lost everything, she had nothing or anybody. I didn't know how to do anything but accept her. She was so special. But you….you are my first daughter before her Alex, I wanted you to be better than me. And I swear to Rao that all of what I did never meant I didn't love you." Alex took in the beautiful words before embracing her Mother.

"You have always been my Supergirl." Several tears were shed before Alex spoke next.

"And I am sorry too, for keeping things from you." the world did not like seeing them happy, for that Alex's cell phone rang. She didn't hesitate to answer it.

"Danvers….twenty minutes." She hung it up before placing it in her pocket.

"I'm sorry, I have to go Mom."

"Is it about Kara."

"I just can't talk about this with you okay."

"Take care of my baby…..please, and take care of yourself." Alex smiled sadly.

"I will."

She quickly grabbed her bag and left. Leaving a distraught Eliza Danvers in her thoughts once again.

* * *

Cat closed her eyes as she sipped her tall glass of wine on her balcony. When she opened them she was met with the lights in the office going off and a rather infamous sound behind the outdoor couch she was sitting on.

" _Hello Ms. Grant_." The voice echoed throughout her ears behind her. It came. The Blur was somehow here. In her presence once again.

"Well I'll be…..surely this wouldn't be difficult if you somehow happened to have your own form of communication better yet a cell phone." The queen remained in place, not wanting to lose The Blur if she tilted her head.

"Now, you wanna catch LiveWire. So do I. Assuming of course you are faster than lighting…..I can draw her out but we will indeed have to work together."

" _This does not mean I will reveal myself to you. Or her for that matter, but overall, considering me a partner."_

The echoing whoosh blew through the balcony, leaving Cat Grant alone as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Of course."

* * *

Kara could've cared less on what Hank was explaining as the three admired the advanced gadget on the white polished table. Sure she understood but she was too busy staring in amazement at the contraption the DEO was going to use to catch LiveWire.

"So, it's like Ghostbusters." She gave a black lipped smirk only for her to cease it considering the director and assistant didn't seem happy in the least. Hank gave a look of concern.

"You wanna tell us exactly where you're going?"

"This is between me, Ms. Grant, and Leslie alright." Alex didn't like what she was hearing.

"There is no doubt that the amount of power she sustained…"

"I know okay she could hurt me."

"Kara." black eyelinered eyes stared promptly at hers.

"She could kill you."

"Well she is going to have to try." The contraption closed and black finger nails cupped the long device before the fully body of The Blur zoomed out of the secret facility. Hank verted his eyes back and forth.

"I think I'm getting used to it."

"Citizens of National city, this is Cat Grant, broadcasting live from CatCo plaza, which despite a vicious attack yesterday is still open for business that I can guarantee. And if you are hearing this Leslie you otta know your grudge is with me, not National City. So let's not see if we can't come to some kinda agreement. Let's all meet, where it all began as they say." Cat leaned back in her chair before issuing forward.

"I of course am not one to look back but it just feels right for this time." The aging beauty cut off the broadcast and quickly made her way out of the building and into the large plaza, feeling tingles on the back of her neck when blue energy began to crackle around the pre-Christmas decorations. Of course, it didn't take long for Leslie to manifest with a hand on her hips and her hair more pale than ever.

"So where's your personal body guard?"

"I didn't think it was appropriate for it to be here."

"That sucks. I really wish it was here." The meta-human said with sarcasm. "I would've enjoyed killing the other first while you watch it die."

"Oh Leslie, we are both over you not supporting Hillary in 2008, we can get through this." she put her hands on her hips. "Just name your terms."

Leslie began to menacingly approach Cat.

"The only thing that you have that I want, is your skin." Cat rolled her eyes at her statement. "There are so many ways to…."

"Skin a Cat yes of course, congrats you have the wit of a Youtube comment now is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

LiveWire snarled through cracked teeth.

"Who is The Blur Cat?"

"Maybe it's Miles Upshur possessed by The Walrider." She was starting to get on Leslie's nerves.

"WHAT IS IT!?" to her literal shock, Cat pulled out a titanium polished 50 cal. Desert Eagle before quickly cocking it back and opened fire on Leslie. The Queen pulled on the trigger as fast as she could and watched as the bullets went into LiveWire, the metallic pieces going into her and sizzling up due to their conductivity against her body. Cat took this opportunity to duck behind her parked Lambo and waited for whatever plan The Blur had in mind while quickly checking her clip of ammo, realizing she had five shots left. It didn't bother her for she two more clips sticking out of her pants beneath her sweater.

Leslie took a while before she excreted the bullets out of her abdomen, they stung like hell, but the anger boiled within her very being by the minute. She was about to electrocute the expensive sports car when a taxi came flying out of nowhere towards her. She didn't have time to react and the Car collided with LiveWire, sending her tumbling over the plaza and under the rumble of the car. The former hostess could hear the voice she had come to hate through compressed metal.

" _Sorry to do this, but you've practically left me no choice_."

"I'm gonna kill you." Leslie snarled mostly to herself.

" _What's the point of having all that power when you can't keep up_?"

Those words were enough to fill the LiveWire's body with rage and she yelled as her body crackled all over the destroyed car, the pressure causing it to fly off her and land somewhere else. When she got up she snarled as The Blur had disappeared from its spot.

"SHOW YOUSELF YOU FUCKING NUSANCE!" the air was filled with the sound of gunfire and Leslie jolted her head back from the high caliber lead pieces entering her brain. Cat came up behind her Lambo when she saw the taxi fly overhead and grit her teeth as she quickly emptied what was left in her clip before hearing the faint click her desert eagle gave and with impressive skill, she extracted the empty clip before inserting another when she grabbed it from the front part of her pants.

The barrage of gunfire continued as Kara watched from a roof top with a shocked expression, since when did her boss know how to use a fire arm? Especially how she held it professionally with two hands and moving fast on her legs to keep her distance.

The fires of raging hell consumed the Meta-human even more. She found the nerve to push through the pounding in her head while coughing up the bullets through her throat. Two against one, two can play at that game.

LiveWire called upon her power and unleashed two long electrical whips and began crackling them and whipping them like a light show. Cat Grant of course, was her primary target, and the gun in her hands did not make matters easy.

Kara watched Leslie approach the trap device she had placed on the ground, waiting for the right moment considering the once punk styled beauty was so close to be put in the cage like the filthy rat she had become. But only just now had Kara realized what LiveWire's intentions were, she was about to strike her boss. Her dedicated and brilliant mentor. The Blur could do nothing but watch in horror as Leslie scraped Cat's car rather harshly with one of her whips, emitting sparks, glass, and paint flying in the Queen's direction.

Cat immediately dropped her weapon and ducked from the pressure, she tripped over her heals and made a sad attempt to crawl away only for LiveWire to strike the ground not too far from her body, causing the older women to yelp and curl her body into a tight position.

Kara stared with wide eyes. She was at a two-way cross point. Leslie still wasn't exactly close enough to the device but the psychopath was absolutely within nose reach of killing The One and only Queen of All Media. The vigilante's hand holding the trigger button shook in desperation before she aggressively crushed it under black nails upon hearing the whisper from afar leaving Cat's lips.

" _My boy, I love you….live well please, and never give up."_

The Blur left its unseen perch, ready to do what was necessary to save the women who still had much to do for her life and her empire.

"Queen of all Fucking Media." Leslie insulted while reeling her whips behind her.

"Reduced to nothing but a weak, pathetic, frail, and old hag." Now that she had the true power with the help of the blackouts thanks to her doing, Leslie was going to enjoy scorching up the women who had pushed her to absolute insanity.

The livewire gave no focus except for concentrating her power into her whips, ready to pour everything she had into the electrical weapons to signify who she was, she was the LiveWire, nothing in this world was going to stop her, once she finished killing the two most hated beings in her life, she would take this city, take this world. The thought of being a deity brought a tremendous grin to her face.

"Goodbye…..it if makes you feel any better I will always give you credit for giving me my star…." She didn't get to finish for she was reeled back by her own weapons and raised into the air by surprise. Cat almost turned her head to face the commotion but ducked once again when Leslie's body smashed directly on The Sports car, crippling the Lambo and caving the wheels into the ground, causing tremors to rupture and Cat's heart to beat like a drum.

Kara grip her teeth as she held on tightly to the sizzling ropes of hot energy from the very end tips, her fingers were jolting under the pressure but she had to pull through, for the safety of her mentor. The vigilante grunted due to how hot the atmosphere was becoming but didn't submit to it. she had a job to do.

The Blur gave no time for the LiveWire to comprehend the situation before she could disappear and reappear again through an electrical circuits and spun Leslie into the air again before bringing her down into the ground much harder than before, causing the queen to start going into a panic shock.

Kara bonded with her true power and begun to spin Leslie out of control Three hundred and sixty degrees at lighting fast speeds. The vigilante didn't care that she was smashing the former radio hostess into nearby buildings, posts, or cars, this was dazing the wannabe killer and she was not going to kill Cat Grant on this night. Leslie, although not truly unconscious could not react in time as her physical vison became blurry by the minute as she was being used as a speeding wrecking ball.

" _Drinks are on me_." The speed time brake consumed the human world and Kara had her eyes set on a nearby fire hydrant. The tingles in her fingers ceasing slightly, the vigilante rotated the LiveWire to wear her spine smashed into the metal, tearing off the pressurized casket and used this opportunity to reel in Leslie with her shock ropes to the point where Kara now grabbed her by the collar of her chard jacket.

" _Goodnight._ " At the last second before the bond could be broken, Kara sped to the torn hole in the ground before slamming Leslie onto it dead center. Only one embraced on what was about to happen and Kara stomped her boot onto the meta's back and used her superior strength to hold her there as the torrents of freezing water began to wash upon them. Both getting soaked to the brim as Leslie howled through the pressure and gargling terribly as her mutated lungs and stomach filled with the liquid that was now a discovery of weakness. Kara held her position, not caring that her clothes, coat, and facial appearance were getting ruined by her actions.

There was a plan be after all, Water and electricity don't mix.

As she felt the once proud killer go limp in her hold. Kara tossed Leslie over her shoulder and began to squeeze the ruptured hole shut, cutting off the flow of water and looking behind her quickly to see the half-soaked plaza and the out cold LiveWire splayed on the ground. The alien beauty checked her pockets and silently thanked Rao that she had forgotten her phone at home, only her wet but still functioning disruptor was still in her breast pocket.

No time to waste Kara walked to wear she last saw her boss and there she laid, several feet away near plaza steps and bits of the water puddles wetting her side and hair, she was unconscious.

The vigilante pattered towards the smaller women and cupped her in her arms. she didn't say anything, for now wasn't the right moment. Kara cupped the women's face with a wet palm before pressing her wet hair and ear to her chest. There it was, her heart beat, radiant as ever.

Kara in an instant put her down on the ground once again and began patting the Queen's back in a soft matter. She sped away the moment Cat started to stiffen and move. The echo of the whoosh however, jolted her upright and braced herself onto her knees, followed by feet.

The first thing Cat noticed was that she was wet. Her entire side and chunks of her hair. One look around the Plaza was enough for her to bring her back to reality. Her mouth gaped upon seeing her destroyed car, this was indeed one of her favorites. Her Desert Eagle, slightly wet but still functional, laid near one of the tires of what was left of her Lambo. She didn't hesitate to pick it up, drizzle off the moist and pulled out her secret clip she kept in her boot which was surprisingly dry considering the last one in her pants must have fallen out.

The sounds of reloading filled the air and Cat began to slowly walk around the car, she got the surprise of her life as she saw the out cold LiveWire splayed on the wet concrete. Cat stood there, for a moment or two before clicking the safety of her gun and placed it the concealed holster behind her back. She eyed several of the destroyed structures of the plaza but didn't mind it one bit, she had the best hired construction contracts that could get the place fixed up by morning, the people she paid didn't come cheap but it mattered not to her.

What mattered was the shadow she feasted her eyes upon that stood below the slightly destroyed Christmas decorations. One faint look at the sloshed now gray looking symbol was enough to tell who was there.

"It was you, wasn't it?" of course the dark figure gave no response. "You know, for once I finally have you here properly and right in front of me…..and I just don't know what to say."

She was grateful, she truly was. The Blur had done its job, taking risks and still managing to beat another opponent.

"Perhaps, it could be best if we…gave ourselves proper, introductions?" The queen slowly walked towards the vigilante, being extra careful to show she wasn't going to try anything.

She only stopped when through the abyss when it looked like as if the entity was fazing towards her. The silence over took the atmosphere before the sound of helicopters could be heard in the distance. Cat turned her head behind her to look into the sky and quickly looked back. The unseen guardian looked like as if it had moved backwards a little.

Before she could take another step The Blur's most devoted sound echoed through her ears.

It was gone.

* * *

Winn casually watched as several workers placed a newly pink sculpture where the old one stood. he twiddled the small back on sour punch kids before composing himself upon seeing Kara walk in next to him, a small variety of complimentary sides were placed on his desk.

"Okay, turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, sweet potato, and uh three slices of pie, consider this a payment for putting up with my crazy family."

Hmmm, well then, thank you very much." The handsome geek grabbed the sides and placed them in the corners of his desks.

The two looked up from around their white small spaces and noticed James and of course Lucy, coming towards them.

"Hey guys." Kara started as Winn waved. "How was wine country?"

"It was great."

"Yes it was."

The four chuckled for the heck of it before Lucy kissed her boyfriend goodbye and Winn returned to his desk. James and Kara were left.

"You know I saw the LiveWire incident."

"There's no problem really, The Blur handled it."

"Of course, but how bout Kara?"

"Nothing that I can't handle James, it's good to have you back." she patted his shoulders and moved on to enter her boss's office.

"The photo department's been calling."

"Yes of course, but before I most likely hear another story about some freakish accident set on embarrassing people of this city I am going to have to go with…neither." The aging beauty stood from her desk and walked around it, brainstorming on what she was actually going to say.

"I think, that maybe we should focus more on what has happened over the holidays by far. We should start by showing photos of people volunteering at soup kitchens and shelters because I actually want some attention to these organizations." Kara was taken aback but overall let out a calm smile on the positivity her boss all of a sudden manifested.

"So here you go." Cat handed Kara and the younger one took this time to leave.

"Keira." The queen always loved how her assistant obeyed without a care in the world and turned to face her.

"What happened yesterday, about you telling me about your parents…..and you current family. I just want to tell you that you should treasure them more." Kara listened carefully for anything else. "There is just so much I don't know about you Keira, for the best I think that should probably change."

"It's alright Ms. Grant, really it is." Kara wasted no more time and left the glass wall office.

Cat did not take her eyes of her assistant. If anyone else was in there with her, they would've seen a small smile radiant in the Queen's face.

* * *

"Even I'm finding this grip impressive." Said Kara as the three hugged in absolute love in the apartment complex. They separated and Eliza stated proudly.

"I am so proud of you both." Alex thanked her with a true proper smile.

"And I'm proud of you, little Ms. Blur." the older women booped her daughter's nose. Eliza looked down for a moment before sharing a look of honesty.

"I haven't been fair, with you both. I know that I have put a lot on both of you, but, there is something I need to tell you." by the sound of it, Kara and Alex braced themselves on what was to come.

"Your Father wasn't just a doctor, and no he did not die during a plane crash, that just what they and to Rao I didn't trust them one bit." Kara and Alex stared at each other before looking back at their mother to continue.

"I've known about the DEO for a long time, I know what they do. And you guys remember well on what happened that night…..the night when they tried barging in to take you away sweetie." Kara cringed upon remembering that horrifying tale. The image was clear when several Men dressed in well-tailored suits tried to grab her but Alex opened up the window just in time for the alien to become what she now was to the world.

"Jerimiah died, working for the DEO. And died working for a man named Hank Henshaw." The two sister's eyes bulged upon hearing the revelation. It was so much to take in but they had to stay strong. Some things just weren't standing right up at this point. Sure Hank was an iron head honcho but he wasn't a cold murdering back stabber. Alex has been with him long enough to see that. And the man hasn't once tried to rid the world of Kara.

He was the reason why Leslie Willis was now officially behind bars. The DEO's first non-alien prisoner.

The Danvers sisters put their shock behind one last time to give their mother another well-deserved hug. The three could only wish that this moment could last forever. But deep down that just wasn't possible. Eliza brought Kara's head a little closer than Alex to kiss her neck and cheeks, the older women whispered faintly into the alien.

"My sweet baby, always remember Mama loves you." Kara enjoyed the strokes she was receiving to her cheek from the middle-aged women.

Behind Eliza's back the sisters entwined their fingers. Determined and ready to face a next surprising event that just might be lurking around the corner. Had the two humans not been focusing. They would've noticed the eyes of the alien illuminating a much sinister glow of its synthetic color.

* * *

 **A/N: I am Groot….nah just kidding, glad I was able to finish this and I hope you guys stay tuned. Read and Review if you can**. **Who else would like to see the return of She Lives Among us? If so, what stage in the MCU should Kara enter? Phase 1, 2, or 3.**


End file.
